Le stage
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Et si une organisation XIII plus étrange que normal offrait un stage? Qu'est que ça pourrait donner? C'est ce qu'une jeune femme est sur le point de découvrir à ses risques et périls.../Fic Finie/
1. Une nouvelle dans l'organisation?

une nouvelle fic^^

C'est ma première fic longue avec un semblant de logique (dépend des moments) J'avoue que parfois (plutôt souvent) ça part en vrille, mais il y aura des moment plus sérieux, voir triste...

Et j'avoue et je ne m'en cache pas (j'ai essayé, mais pas de bonnes chachettes...) y'a parfois fort ooc (ça se dit?) mais c'est parce qu'ils cachent leur vrai personnalité! (se trouve des exuses bidons)

À disclamer: Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix, mais ça vous le saviez... Il n'y a qu'un perso de mon invention et que j'ai vraiment le droit de martyrisé (quoique je m'en gène pas pour les autres...), mais ça, vous vous en doutiez XD  
Et toute ressemblance avec une autre histoire est fortuite.

Oh une dernière chose: Il y a 2 type de naration, une est extéreure et l'autre est faite par le perso pricipal, comme vous le constaterez par vous même!

J'espère que ça vous plaira,  
Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle dans l'organisation?**

Il pleuvait sur Illusiopolis, comme à chaque moment de chaque jour. Cette sombre et triste ville avait pour presque unique éclairage une énorme lune en forme de cœur. Cependant elle n'était visible qu'à de rares endroits, les hauts immeubles la cachant par intermittence.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans une des ruelles sombres de cette ville à l'apparence morte. Bien qu'elle semblait inhabitée, les coins obscurs grouillaient de créatures peu recommandables, entièrement noires avec de globuleux yeux jaunes.

Ces pas hésitants, appartenaient à une jeune femme de taille moyenne portant un sac sur les épaules. Elle cherchait son chemin dans cet endroit inconnu et inhospitalier. Ce lieu la perturbait au plus au point par son ambiance lugubre. Elle jetait fréquemment des regards incertains derrière elle. Elle éloigna pour une énième fois les longues mèches brunes qui tombaient devant ses grands yeux bruns inquiets

Cette jeune personne était aussi ébranlée, outre que par l'aspect de la ville, par son voyage dans un vaisseau qui ressemblait étrangement à un jouet.

-o-o-o-o-

Je poursuivais mon chemin dans cet étrange monde nommé Illusiopolis avec une appréhension grandissante de ce qui m'y attendait. Ma nervosité augmentait à chaque instant, je me sentais observé, j'étais perdue.

J'aperçu une grande silhouette, je m'en approchai prudemment, prête à prendre mes jambes à mon coup au moindre doute.

- J'aimerai savoir où se trouve le siège de l'organisation XIII s'il vous plait, demandai-je à ce type étrange portant un grand manteau noir dont le capuchon cachait son visage. Si vous le savez évidement..

- Suivez-moi, je m'y rendais justement, répondit-il en se mettant en marche. Alors que faites vous dans les parages mademoiselle?

- Je dois rencontrer le chef de cet organisation, je dois y faire un stage afin de me perfectionner dans la gestion du personnel… l'institution qui m'envoie ne m'a pas bien informé sur ce qu'ils font, vous le savez?

- Bah…disons que c'est plutôt flou même pour ceux y travaillant…

Je ne pu poser d'autres questions à mon mystérieux accompagnateur, puisque nous étions déjà à la porte d'une citadelle blanche éclairée par une lune en forme de cœur.

Il ouvrit la porte, me faisait signe d'entrer. Il me conduisit jusqu'à une gigantesque porte portant l'inscription :

« #1 Xenmas, supérieur de l'organisation XIII »

Je me retournai pour remercier mon guide, mais il avait déjà disparu.

J'hésitai, puis frappai à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant voir un bureau meublé élégamment. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient pénétrer les rayons de l'étrange lune.

Dans cette semi-obscurité, un homme aux cheveux argentés m'attendait. Il portait un long manteau noir…exactement comme l'homme qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici…Je lui tendis timidement la paperasse pour le stage.

- Heu… bonsoir, je suite la stagiaire env…

- Je sais déjà tout cela… dit-il en prenant la pile de feuille et la déposant parmi d'autres. Ne perdons pas de temps avec cela, je vais t'expliquer les règles de la maison. Et puis non! Pas le temps! Tu les liras lorsque tu auras du temps, déclara-t-il en me tendant une feuille. Des questions? Non? Alors allons voir les autres…

Il m'entraîna hors du bureau sans que je ne puisse rien ajouter. J'étais un peu perdue : c'était, il me semble, très peu conventionnel comme début, quoique que je ne m'y connaissais pas en stage…

- IX AMÈNE TON CUL ICI! Hurla l'argenté à un garçon châtain qui passait par-là. C'est la stagiaire dont je ne t'avais pas parlé, car de toute façon te parler c'est comme de jaser à un mur…même quotient… Tu la présente aux autres membres, la fait visiter et la conduit à sa chambre, elle dormira avec Larxene.

Xemnas s'évapora dans se qui semblait être un trou noir sans que le garçon ait le temps de répondre.

- Bon ben moi c'est Demyx, le numéro IX, on m'appelle aussi mélopée nocturne, et toi c'est quoi ton nom?

- Xana…

- Suis-moi Xana! Allons voir les autres! Chantonna l'étrange garçon.

Décidément cet endroit était bien bizarre.

-0-0-0-0-

De retour dans son bureau, Xemnas jeta un Coup d'œil aux papiers recouvrant son air de travail. Les premières pages sur lesquelles il tomba furent celles donné par cette nouvelle. Il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps parmi eux, son stage se terminerait, ou il lui arriverait autre chose…

- Xemnas, pourquoi offrir un stage à des humains? Ce n'est pas qu'une perte de temps?

- Non Saix, mon cher, j'ai envi de transmettre mes connaissances en se qui concerne la gestion. De plus, n'oublis pas qu'elle a ce qui nous manque, elle pourrait nous être plus utile que tu ne le penses…

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Si ça vous intéresse, faites-moi signe...

mais pour vous intriguer d'avantage:  
Quelques répliques du prochain chapitre, _rencontres marquantes_ :

- Vous avez vu la vadrouille rose?

- Tu nous casses les pieds là.

- ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR!!!

Alors, vous voulez la suite?


	2. Rencontres marquantes

Vous l'avez réclamée, Et bien voilà la suite^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres marquantes**

Demyx me traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger où une scène plutôt étrange nous attendait :

Un type aux cheveux rouges en engueulait un autre blond en le tenant par le col, alors que plusieurs autres les observaient en s'esclaffant. Les cartes et les munny éparpillés sur la table témoignaient d'une partie de poker qui finissait mal…

- Hum hum, fit mélopée afin d'attirer l'attention, ce qui n'eu aucun effet…

- ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR!!!

- Hum hum, refit le punk, sans plus de succès …

- Tu vas le regretter… Je vais te…

Personne ne sut ce qu'il voulait lui faire, car à ce moment une tornade rose riant passa dans la cuisine, poursuivie par un ouragan blond hurlant :

- TU VAS MOURIR! IDIOTE DE FLEUR FOUINEUSE! JE VAIS T'ATTRAPER ET TE ZIGOUILLER AVANT DE T'EMPAILLER COMME AVERTISSEMENT POUR TOUTE CETTE BANDE DE CRÉTINS QUI OSENT SOUILLER MON LABO DE LEUR PRÉSENCE…

Ils ressortirent en coup de vent, nous bousculant au passage. C'est à ce moment que les autres nous remarquèrent.

- Hé Dem! Qui tu nous amènes-là? T'aurais pu le dire qu'on avait de la visite! Reprocha le roux à mon guide.

- Ben justement…commença Demyx avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par le séduisant type aux cheveux rouges :

- Alors tu ne vas pas la laisser se présenter seule, dit quelque chose.

- Ben oui, qu'es que tu…

- Je voulais dire : dis quelque chose d'intelligent…

- Merde, Axel! T'arrête de parler juste pour t'entendre parler! Lança un type avec un bandeau de pirate. Tu nous casses les pieds là…Elle risque de penser qu'on est tous des glandeurs comme toi, crétin…

- Tu veux que je te fasse frire le cyclope?!

- Allons messieurs, vous pourriez attendre que les présentations soient faites et que je lui ai expliqué que vous êtes tous plus naze les uns que les autres avant de vous taper dessus, intervint une femme blonde ayant deux mèches qui défiaient la gravité.

- Moi c'est Larxene, continua-t-elle, comme tu l'as entendu, le guignol aux cheveux rouges c'est Axel. Celui avec les cartes c'est Luxord. Le petit blond là qui dit rien, c'est Roxas. Le pirate c'est Xigbar. Les deux imbéciles qui sont passé étaient Marluxia, reconnaissable à ces cheveux couleur pas très viril, et Vexen…

- Ça c'était du débit/minute! s'exclama Demyx.

- On peut savoir ton nom? Puisque ce crétin n'est pas prêt de nous le dire, questionna Axel avec un sourire charmeur.

- Xana, fini-je par répondre assommé par tant d'informations d'un coup. Je suis ici pour un stage…

- Alors viens Xana, annonça Axel en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, je vais te montrer tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à voir dans la citadelle, le jardin où il y a plein de beaux buissons, le salon où les divans sont confortable, les douches spacieuses, les chambres…

Le poing de Larxene le fit taire et retirer son bras, ce qui entraînant une baisse de ma température…

- Sale porc… si tu crois que je vais te laisser lui faire le même coup que tu m'as fait, l'entraîner dans un coin et…

- Tu vas me dire que t'as pas aimé ça, car disons que à ce moment là tu t'en plaignais pas, pour pas dire que tu jouissais!

- Peut-être! Mais cela ne fait qu'élever ton statut de salopard! Tu ne m'en a jamais reproposé alors que tu sais que j'ai aimé ça!

- Bon d'accord, on recommencera alors! Et à trois s'il le faut! Conclu Axel avec un sourire enjôleur. Alors Xana? Tu en veux aussi de la glace au chocolat?

- Hum hum, fit le petit blondinet décoiffer nommé Roxas, alors c'est ça que tu trafiquais? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en as pas proposé?

- Bah j'croyais que tu faisais un régime…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Comment tu fais pour oublier que tu fais un régime? Questionna Demyx

- Bah, avec ce qu'on mange ici…je vois pas trop ce qu'on peut couper de plus, répondit le principal intéressé, c'est comme si on était déjà tous au régime…

- Assez perdue de temps! Allons visiter la forteresse et essayer de te présenter les autres, décida Larxene en m'entraînant hors de la salle à manger.

* * *

Elle me montra une pièce où il y avait un foyer trônant sur le mur du fond, le feu était mort depuis longtemps. Plusieurs fauteuils lui faisait face. Dans un coin, deux hommes jouaient aux échecs. Ils étaient tous deux de forte carrure, un ayant de longs dreadlocks noirs et l'autre de courts cheveux bruns.

- Voici le salon. Là, avec son horrible barbe mal taillée, c'est Xaldin et l'autre avec une coupe pas merveilleuse, c'est Lexaeus.

Les deux lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Le dénommé Xaldin la gronda :

- Je te conseil de ne pas oublier ta place Larxene, tu dois le respect aux ainés. C'est mon dernier avertissement…

- Oui Xaldin, je m'excuse, je ne recommencerais plus…

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la pièce, elle grommela entre ses dents quelque chose comme : «nonmaisunjourjevaisluimontrer…»

Elle me mena ensuite jusqu'à un parc intérieur où toute sortes de plantes aux multiples couleurs poussaient. Puis la blonde m'expliqua :

- Ici c'est le jardin, c'est Marly qui s'en occupe, alors fait gaffe de pas bousiller les plantes, surtout les fleurs roses sinon il va faire une de ces scène… personnellement je préférerais que ce soit Axel qui s'occupe du jardin, plutôt que l'efféminé...

- Il a un talent avec les arbustes?

- Non il les crame…c'est plus jolie, je hais ces saloperies de plantes….une perte d'espace et de temps…

- …

Nous retournâmes ensuite à l'intérieur pour visiter rapidement la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon de petite taille, aux cheveux gris-bleu lui tombant devant l'œil droit. Il lisait tranquillement. Lorsqu'il nous vit il retira ces lunettes de lecture et nous salua amicalement.

- Xana voici Zexion, il passe tout son temps à lire ici… aucun intérêt…

Nous repartîmes dans notre visite effrénée sans que j'aie eu le temps de saluer le liseur…

Nous passâmes près d'un homme aux cheveux bleu pourtant une cicatrice en X entre les deux yeux, observant la lune en forme de cœur.

- Voilà Saix, vaut-mieux pas le déranger quand il fixe la lune comme ça, à moins d'être suicidaire…me chuchota Larxene en passant discrètement près de lui.

Poursuivant notre randonné intérieure, nous croisâmes le dénommé Vexen. Il nous regarda d'un air dédaigneux avant de demander d'un ton hautain :

- Vous avez vu la vadrouille rose? J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette fouine…

- Non, il doit profiter du fait que tu le cherche partout ailleurs pour se planquer dans ton labo….

- Si c'est le cas il va le payer très cher, grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Puis, changeant d'idée, il me fit face et m'expliqua d'une voix menaçante :

- Écoute bien la nouvelle, je me fiche de ton nom, je me fiche des raisons qui t'ont menée ici, j'me fiche que tu aies mangé ou non des glaces avec ce bouffon de VIII ou avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais n'entre jamais dans mon labo, car là je ne m'en ficherai pas pendant que je te ferais regretter ce crime… Comprit la néophyte?

Soudain j'eu très froid pendant qu'il me transperçait du regard. J'acquiesçai faiblement, pour qu'il arrête de me fixer ainsi. Après un trop long moment sans rien dire, n'y bouger, il reparti, à mon grand soulagement. Graduellement il fit moins froid après son départ.

- Non mais! Quel sale prétentieux!« Mon labo par-ci! Mon labo par-là! N'entrez pas dans mon labo bande de néophyte!» J'ai bien envi de le faire griller! Il n'a jamais rien fait contre ceux qui entre dans son antre, car y'a que Marly qui ce fait coincer, les autres ne sont pas encore assez crétin pour ce faire prendre…

- Ah…d'accord…dit, est-ce que c'est moi ou il faisait froid? Questionnai-je en me sentant idiote.

- Non, c'est normal avec cet enfoiré, son élément est la glace, on l'appelle le savant glacial justement…

- Son élément… Et vous en avez tous un?

- Ya! moi c'est l'électricité…

Elle m'apprit les éléments de chacun, leur surnom et leur numéro pendant qu'on se rendait à la chambre qu'elle devait partager avec moi. Ces informations me seraient bien utiles…

- Bon et toi c'est quoi ton élément tu dois bien en avoir un? Et ton arme? Moi c'est des kunaïs, dit-elle en faisant apparaître les petites armes jaunes et bleues

- Ben…heu…j'crois pas en avoir, ni de un ni de l'autre…

- Bah, tu dois bien en avoir… on verra ça demain…

Nous débouchâmes dans un couloir ou s'alignaient quatre portes de chaque côté, toutes à égale distance les unes des autres. Les deux pans de mur étaient parfaitement symétriques.

- Voilà le couloir des chambres. De ce côté il y à les chambres de Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus et Zexion. De l'autre côté ce sont celles de Saix et Luxord, Axel et Demyx, la mienne, qui sera aussi la tienne, et pour finir, celle de Marly et Roxas.

- Le supérieur, il n'a pas de chambre? Et Vexen?

- Xemnas a une chambre attenante à son bureau et celle de Vexen n'est pas loin par là, juste à côté de son précieux laboratoire…

- Pourquoi certains sont seul et d'autres partagent leur chambre?

- Tout est une question d'ordre d'arrivée. Les fondateurs ont chacun leur chambre, Ce sont les six premiers numéros. Sinon tous les autres sont jumelés car on manque de place. Et le supérieur dans son infini égocentrisme, ne veut pas faire préparer d'autres chambres…ce radin dit que ça couterait trop cher… Au moins il n'a pas poussé jusqu'à mêler filles et gars…

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, qui serait aussi dorénavant la mienne. La pièce était étrangement symétrique, à gauche, comme à droite, il y avait un lit simple, juste à côté d'un petit plan de travail et une armoire pour y ranger ses effets. Face à l'entrée se trouvait une porte donnant sur la salle de bain, une petite pièce avec un évier, un miroir, une toilette et une douche. L'ensemble était blanc, sauf des traces de brûlures à quelques endroits, tel que sur le matelas de la blonde…

Nous nous couchâmes après un «bonne nuit » marmonné. Je restai un long moment réveillée, à me demander comment mon séjour allait se passerait. Tous ces gens, m'accepteraient-ils? Allais-je me plaire ici? Seul le temps me le dirait…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Merci à** NamMisa**, **Ariani Lee** et **nmfrter** pour leur review^^ ça me fait hyper plaisir!

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Premier entrainement_ :

- Maintenant partons à l'aventure! Rien ne pourra nous arrêter!

- Je suppose que j'aurai du frapper à la porte

- Heu…c'est pas commun…


	3. Premier entraînement

Sérieusement, ce chap me fait peur, je vous l'avoue, j'ai peur de faire une Mary-Sue et que plus personne veulent me lire... et en plus j'suis pas super doué pour les scènes d'actions, j'crois que j'ai une tentance à simplifier... (voilà pouquoi ça m'a pris une éternité à me décider à publier ma fic...)

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Premier entrainement

- Réveilles-toi la belle au bois dormant!

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et découvris avec surprise Demyx penché à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ce qui me fit sursauter diminuant l'espace qui nous séparait à zéro. Un réveille plutôt douloureux.

- Aie! Je suppose que j'aurai du frapper à la porte… Le p'tit déj va être servi dans 20 minutes, alors si tu veux manger tu devrais te lever…

- Ouais, bon j'arrive, le temps de me changer…grognais-je légèrement frustré d'être réveillé après avoir eu tant de difficulté à m'endormir…

Je rejoignis le reste de l'organisation dans la salle à dîner pour savourer un bol de gruau froid. Ma compagne de chambre n'était pas là. Peut-être était-elle en mission? Elle m'avait parlé qu'elle partirait sûrement prochainement…

J'observai discrètement les divers membres en me repassant les infos sur chacun d'eux.

J'aperçu Marluxia qui son coin mangeait avec pour seule compagnie, un énorme œil au beurre noir. Vexen lui jetait de temps à autre des petits sourires moqueurs emplis de sous entendus.

Axel, Roxas, Zexion et Luxord discutaient tranquillement alors que les autres restaient silencieux. Demyx me parlait, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, suivant malgré moi l'exemple des autres membres…

Xemnas donna ses ordres pour la journée aux divers membres de l'organisation, me disant de dénicher XII pour qu'elle me montre les « techniques de base » et hurla à tous de « ne pas venir les lui casser dans son bureau ».

- Vous avez vu Larxene? Demandai-je aux autres après le départ du chef avec Saix…

Réponse négative généralisée.

- Je vais t'aider à la trouver! Déclara le demi raton-laveur rose en m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraînent ailleurs. Alors ton nom c'est Xana? Enchanté! Moi c'est Marluxia! Mais mes amis m'appellent Marly ou Marlulu, c'est merveilleux! N'est-ce pas?

- Heu…ouais….ça va ton œil? C'est Vexen qui t'as fait ça?

- Bah…pas exactement…c'est en m'enfuyant de lui… j'me suis planté et la poignée de porte m'a accueillie…l'avantage c'est qu'il a tellement ri qu'il ne m'a pas cogné finalement…

- Ah bon…

- Maintenant partons à l'aventure! Rien ne pourra nous arrêter!

En effet, rien n'aurai pu nous arrêter, sauf la porte qu'il se prit dans la figure…

- Ah, Larxene, j'te cherchais…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chiffon noir et rose à ses pieds puis me répondit :

- J'sais Saix m'a dit, ou plutôt grogné les ordres de Xemnas… alors, allons-y! Nous allons voir de quoi tu es capable!

Nous nous rendîmes à la salle de combat, une grande arène circulaire avec des gradins autour. Ma compagne m'expliqua comment faire apparaître mon arme : en me concentrant sur les vibrations de l'air je pourrais sentir ça présence, disait-elle…plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

J'essayais, avec toute ma concentration, mais je commençais à désespérer…

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas, fit la blonde en faisant apparaître et disparaitre ses couteaux. D'après ce qu'ont m'a dit, les autres membres, comme moi, n'ont pas eu de problème pour faire apparaître l'arme leur étant destiné… Saix m'a dit que c'était possible que tu n'en es pas, je commence à le croire… Essais encore un peu et on verra…

J'acquiesçai et recommençai à me concentrer, presque désespérément… Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas? Est-ce parce que je n'étais pas normale?

Soudain mes doigts effleurèrent quelque chose, j'attrapai l'objet avant de le perdre. Ce n'était pas très gros et je sentais un fil d'énergie, ce truc n'était pas seul, il y en avait un autre identique, je l'attrapai aussi. Je découvris avec stupéfaction que ce que je tenais dans mes mains étaient… des cuillères de bois! Elles étaient de la même longueur que mes avant bras, plutôt légères et d'une belle teinte marron clair.

- Heu…c'est pas commun… fit Larxene en fronçant les sourcils, y'a personne avec des armes en bois, les nôtres sont toutes en métal… j'espère jusqu'elles ne prendront pas feu… Bon, maintenant voyons voir ce que ça donne au combat!

Elle matérialisa ses armes pour engager le duel sans tarder. Elle m'envoya un éclair, qui semblait impossible à parer. Je restai figée un moment avant de réaliser que si je me bougeais pas, je finirais carbonisée. Pour que le combat, et par le fait même ma vie, ne finisse pas là, je me lançai sur le côté et fit quelques roulades sur le sol.

Bien qu'étourdie, je me relevai juste assez vite pour voir une seconde éclair qui venait faire connaissance. Dans un mouvement de panique et un réflexe plutôt stupide venu de je ne sais d'où, je croisai mes cuillères devant moi ce qui renvoya l'éclair sur la blonde après ricochet sur mes armes. Le choc fut si grand et inattendu qu'il m'envoya sur le dos quelques pas plus loin. Le choc me coupa le souffle et m'étourdis. Sans parler que je m'étais en prime cogné la tête et les coudes…

- AIE! MAIS TÉ FOLLE OU QUOI!?! Hurlai-je en me relevant péniblement

- Heu…j'suis peut-être allé un peu fort…désolé… mais au moins on est sûre que tes cuillères ne sont pas là que pour la déco…

Elle baissa les yeux sur un trou au tour carbonisé, juste à l'endroit où elle c'était tenue au début du court combat…

- C'est étrange…l'éclair que tu m'as renvoyé…c'était pas le mien. En fait, je crois que c'en n'était pas un…l'énergie était pas pareille, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu l'absorber…passons à quelque chose de moins dangereux…

- Bonne idée, maugréai-je.

- Pour nous déplacer entre les mondes, nous utilisons des tunnels des ténèbres. Tu n'as qu'à faire appel aux ténèbres qui sont en toi et visualiser l'endroit ou tu veux aller, comme ça!

Elle me fit une démonstration en apparaissant dans les gradins et en revenant auprès de moi avec un espèce de trou noir.

Après plusieurs heures d'essais, je ne réussi pas à faire un tunnel, pas même une quelconque ouverture. Nous mirent donc fin à notre séance d'exercice. Nous allâmes donc déjeuner : du gruau! Mais tiède cette fois…

Il manquait quelques membres, en mission, comme me le confirma Larxene. Après le repas Xemnas gueula à la blonde qu'il avait une mission pour elle et pour les autres que «s'ils avaient besoin de lui, d'aller voir ailleurs que dans son bureau si il y était»...

Il ne resta plus que Xigbar, Zexion, Axel et Marluxia avec son œil au beurre noir et sa toute nouvelle bosse sur le front…

- Xana! Regarde ce que Saix m'a demandé de te donner de la part de Xemnas! Chantonna Demyx en nous rejoignant à table.

- Il me tendit une boîte qui contenait un long manteau noir.

- Oh! Mon propre manteau noir! À moi! Oh merci!

- Xemnas voulait être sur de pouvoir te différencier de nous, déclara Zexion.

Je retournai le manteau pour constater que le mot « stagiaire » était inscrit dans le dos, même avec le capuchon, on pouvait vite savoir que c'était moi. Je l'enfilai tout de même, car après tout, ce manteau avait la classe.

- Wow! Il est même à ma taille, il tombe juste… comment avez vous fait pour qu'il soit si ajusté? Vous auriez pris mes mesures qu'il ne me ferait pas aussi bien!

- Bien justement… firent Axel et Xigbar en cœur tout en me dévisageant, l'air rêveur, puis se lançant un regard coquin avec un sourire du genre pervers… avant de regarder mon air scandalisé et d'éclater de rire…

- Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais! Hurla de rire Axel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les manteaux prennent la taille de la première personne qui les porte, me rassura Zexion. Ces deux imbéciles ne voulaient que faire une farce de mauvais goût… Je retourne à la bibliothèque, à plus tard.

- Salut Zexy! Cria Barbie, enterrant toutes les autres salutations…

Je décidai de partir avant d'avoir droit à d'autres blagues douteuses. Je me rendis à ma chambre, il était temps que je lise les papiers donnés par le supérieur la veille.

_Les règles :_

_1- Xemnas est le patron_

_2- Tous doivent lui obéir_

_3- Ne pas poser de questions_

_4- Interdiction d'éliminer les autres membres de l'organisation_

_5- Surtout Xemnas_

_6- Interdiction de nuire aux missions des autres membres_

_7- Surtout à Xemnas_

_8- Xemnas est encore le patron_

_9- Ne pas déranger Xemnas dans son bureau_

_10- Xemnas est toujours le patron_

_Ps : Nous ne sommes pas responsables des accidents (blessures, bris d'objets personnels ou mort) pouvant survenir après une infraction dans le laboratoire du numéro IV, dit le Savant Glacial. _

_Conseils pour les missions :_

_1- Ne dévoile pas tes plans_

_2- Ne dévoile pas que tu connais les plans des autres_

_3- Ne fais pas de bruit en te déplaçant_

_4- Ne dis pas des choses stupides_

_5- Ne jure pas_

_6- Ne fait pas de promesse, c'est une perte de temps, tu ne les respecteras pas_

_7- Ne cris pas, tu vas te faire repérer_

_8- Ne parles pas avec les habitants, c'est une perte de temps_

_9- Cours pas, ça parait stupide_

_10- Marche par en avant, de reculons sa semble suspect_

_11- N'écris pas ta mission sur tes mains, ça paraît louche_

_12- Sur les jambes ça semble marcher mieux_

_13- Ne pas rire avant de faire un mauvais coup_

_14- Ne pas rire pendant_

_15- Ne pas rire après_

_16- Ne jure toujours pas_

_17- Complète toujours tes missions_

_18- Rentre vivant, sinon les conséquences seront funèbres_

Ensuite je décidais de regarder plus attentivement les autres articles dans la boîte qui contenait mon manteau : des bottes, un pantalon et des gants. En vérifiant plus attentivement, je découvris un double fond à la boîte qui contenait un autre manteau, mais sans inscription dans le dos : il était identique à celui des vrais membres de l'organisation. Je trouvais un bout de papier avec une inscription plutôt étrange :

_À garder précieusement caché, tu sauras lorsque le moment sera venu._

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce message. Je replaçais le manteau dans la boîte, puis cachai celle-ci sous mon lit, bien que cela me sembla bizarre…

Cette organisation était décidément de plus en plus étrange… Mais que pouvaient-ils bien fabriquer? Pourquoi Xemnas avait-il besoin d'une stagiaire s'il ne s'en occupait même pas? Et que faisait-il dans son bureau toute la journée? Pourquoi Saix était-il presque toujours avec lui?

-0-0-0-

- Alors? Qu'est que ça donne cet entrainement? Demanda le supérieur à la jeune femme blonde.

Elle lui raconta donc ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

- Je ne croyais pas qu'elle réussirait à faire apparaître quelque chose, quoique que si des clefs géantes peuvent choisir un porteur, pourquoi pas des cuillères, il y a tant de mystères qui planent sur le armes… Tu as autre chose à ajouter avant de partir en mission?

- Ben, je dirais qu'elle n'a pas le tempérament d'une combattante… Sinon c'est tout.

- Merci, tu peux y aller.

Elle salua l'argenté avant de disparaître dans un tunnel noir. Après son départ, l'homme fit entrer Saix :

- Alors? Elle m'a dit la vérité?

- Oui supérieur, tout est véridique. C'est ce que j'ai observé.

- Bien, continue de surveiller la stagiaire, sans oublier de jeter un œil aux personnes à risque…

* * *

Alors? Verdic? (J'suis super anxieuse XD...)

Il y aura des explications plus tard, ne vous inquiètez pas...

Merci à **NamMisa** et à **nmfrter** pour leur reviews^^

Prochain chapitre _Une histoire de bananes_ :

- Oh! Les belles noix de coco!

- Oh tu dormais! Avoir su je ne t'aurais pas réveillé


	4. Une histoire de bananes

Je sais pas à quoi je pensais quand j'ai écrit ça...

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Une histoire de bananes

-You hou! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuné Xana! Hurla l'excité de service en entrant dans la chambre.

Il fit quelques tours de la pièce projetant des pétales un peu partout. Je le regardai, troublée qu'un homme aux cheveux roses répande des fleurs dans ma chambre tout en chantonnant… En pensant que se serait moi qui devrais ramasser tout ça…

- Oh tu dormais! Avoir su je ne t'aurais pas réveillé! Poursuivi le truc rose qui gambadait toujours. Alors tu viens? Un bon repas chaud nous attend!

Lorsqu'il sortit, les pétales disparurent, ce qui régla le problème de ménage…Je me levais, me vêtis de mon nouveau manteau et le suivi, avec l'espoir d'un bon repas. Espoir qui fut encore déçu par le bol de gruau fade, mais chaud.

- Dites, vous croyez que Larxène vas bientôt revenir?

- Pourquoi? T'aime pas ça la tranquillité? Questionna Demyx, l'air plutôt inquiet à l'idée du retour de la blonde.

- Ben… j'suis pas sure que ça soit plus tranquille sans elle…Et puis, je trouve ça étrange qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée…

- Ça l'est pour moi! Plus longtemps elle est absente, mieux c'est! Me répliqua-t-il

- Tu ne t'ennui pas de ta belle? Roucoula Xigbar.

- Ce n'est pas ma belle!

- C'est vrai! C'est moi qu'elle aime! Déclara fleur des champs.

- Toi!? Personne ne t'aime… j'voudrais même pas laver mon planché avec ta tête… déclara Vexen en nous rejoignant, ne se séparant jamais de son ton hautain.

- Ah tu es vivant… c'est dommage… grommela Axel.

- Bien sur que je le suis! Comment oses-tu penser que ces créatures insignifiantes pourraient me faire le moindre mal!

Il s'assit et sorti une banane de sa poche, enleva la pelure qu'il balança par dessus son épaule. Il entreprit de couper le fruit en morceau, qu'il mêla à son gruau.

- Hey! T'en a pour nous? Demanda Demyx plein d'espoirs.

- Non, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous en chercher quand vous irez dans ce trou perdu qu'est la jungle profonde…

- Aller Vexen! Sois chic, juste une, on se la séparera…

- Nah! Allez tous vous faire foutre! Tous autant que vous êtres!

Le repas continua, ponctué de supplications suivies à chaque fois par des refus…Ce qui ne fit que grandir la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui. À chaque fois que je le croisais, les frissons me parcouraient. Je sentais toujours un malaise en sa présence. De plus à chaque fois qu'il m'apercevait seule il en profitait pour me faire des menaces plus on moins dissimulées… les autres ne semblaient pas l'apprécier plus…

Étrangement, on ne vit ni Xemnas, ni Saix. On me dit qu'ils étaient sûrement dans le bureau, et que de toute façon on ne se portait que mieux sans eux…

Lorsque je décidai de partir, Marly voulu me suivre, mais il trébucha sur la pelure de banane, répandant ses munny…ma sortie fut donc camouflé par les éclats de rire, ainsi que par le tumulte de ceux essayant de ramasser les trésors éparpillés sur le plancher de la salle à manger.

J'airai dans la citadelle, explorant les coins que je n'avais jamais vus. C'est par hasard que je tombais sur Axel, Xigbar et Roxas, ce dernier tout juste rentré de mission. Ils complotaient dans un coin sombre…

- Hé Xana! Ça t'intéresserait pas des bananes? On veut aller en piquer à l'égoïste glacial, m'interpella le roux.

Je répondis affirmativement, j'en avais assez du gruau. De plus je pourrai mettre les pelures devant ma porte pour empêcher l'imbécile rose d'entrer…

Ils me parlèrent donc de leur plan, un plan simple, très prévisible, mais qui pouvait fonctionner. Quelqu'un devais occuper Vexen, un ferai le guet alors que les deux autres fouillaient son laboratoire et sa chambre.

- Alors, qui fait quoi? Je veux fouiller sa chambre! Je pourrais peut-être trouver de quoi l'humilier, comme un nounours ou un doudou, ou encore des objets compromettants… dit Axel rêvassant…

- Heu… bon d'accord, Je vais l'occuper en débattant de la loi de la relativité et de la « gravité », ça devrait le tenir éloigné… Xana, tu te posteras au coin du couloir, si je réussi pas à le retenir et qu'il se pointe, tu devras prononcer le code sans qu'il paraisse que c'est un code : «Oh! Les belles noix de coco!» N'oublis pas de parler très fort. Alors, Axel et Roxas sortiront discrètement de la chambre et du labo pendant que tu détourneras Vexen…C'est bon? Pas de questions?

Nous nous postâmes discrètement près du lieu du futur délit. Aussitôt que la cible passa, le borgne l'apostropha :

- La gravité c'est pour les nazes! Ça n'existe pas! C'est une excuse pour les lavettes de scientifiques qui n'ont pas de réels pouvoirs!

- La gravité est un phénomène scientifiquement prouvé. Des lois la régisse et… AIE!

Un coup de Xigbar qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui la tête en bas l'interrompit.

- Des lois? Quelles lois?

- ATTENDS! TU VAS VOIR! ME FRAPPER PAR DERRIÈRE! ET M'INSULTER! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!

Le pirate parti à la course, Vexen à ses trousses…

- Il n'avait pas parlé d'un débat pour l'éloigner? Demandai-je interloqué.

- Disons que c'est un débat style organisation XIII… me répondit Axel avec un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Je pris ma position de vigie tandis que les deux autres cherchaient la réserve de bananes.

Après quelques instants de silence j'entendis des pas se rapprochant… Merde! Il était déjà de retour! Donc je lâchai le code le plus fort possible, sans crier :

- Oh! Les belles noix de coco!

- Quoi?

- Heu…j'veux dire quelle grosse noix tu as Vexen! Tentai-je de ne pas m'enfoncer. Qu'est qui t'es arrivé pour avoir une telle bosse sur le front?

J'entrepris discrètement de me déplacer face aux portes afin qu'en me faisant face, il leur fasse dos, ainsi il ne verrait pas quand les deux autres sortiraient….

- Cet imbécile de Xigbar… en fait, ça ne te concerne pas! Je retourne à mon lab…

- Attends! J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- J'espère que c'est important, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps à punir l'autre crétin…

Que lui dire? Il fallait que je trouve vite. Qui sait ce qu'il avait fait à Xigbar? Et ce qu'il ferait aux autres s'il les prenait dans ces appartements? La première porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement presque discret, laissant voir une tête rouge. Il allait se retourner pour voir d'où venait le grincement lorsque je lui attrapai le visage le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux, malgré notre différence de taille.

- Vexen, ton cœur est fait de glace, j'espère être la flamme qui le fera fondre, déclarai-je langoureusement, avec la seule inspiration qui me venait…

Il ne s'occupait plus des bruits ambiants ou de son laboratoire, me transperçant de son regard vert glacé, visiblement intrigué, peut-être même dérangé, par mon comportement… jusqu'à la deuxième porte grince. Il voulu de nouveau tourner la tête, je dû donc me résoudre à poser le geste qui me répugnait pour sauver les autres et pouvoir manger autre chose que le gruau : je l'embrassai sauvagement avant de prendre la fuite, horrifié…

Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre, puis jusqu'à la toilette pour y rendre mon gruau. Étrangement il avait le même couleur et consistance que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu… Ensuite je me brossai les dents, utilisai le rince bouche, rebrossai ma dentition, encore et encore, avant de finir le rince bouche…

Je m'étendis sur mon lit, nauséeuse et tremblante… quelle idée j'avais eu pour embarquer dans leurs plans foireux? Quelle idée j'avais eu pour accepter ce stage? Je n'ai pas appris grand chose sur la gestion du personnel… Je ne peux même pas contacter mon coordonnateur de stage, le téléphone ne capte pas, pas d'Internet et je n'ose pas m'absenter…

* * *

L'autre jour, j'ai eu envi de manger du gruau, (peut-être pcq je relisais ce chap...) donc je m'en prépare et commence à le manger: me suis écoeuré après 3 bouchées! Je donne le reste à mon chien, pis même lui en voulait pas! XD Il l'a mangé quand même (c'est un chien après tout, il mange bien pire que ça...)

Sinon, juste pour souligner que je déteste Vexen, une force m'a obligé à écrire ça et j'avais envie que Xana embrasse un perso que j'aime pas XD

Xana: C'est de la torture...

Cat: Je sais^^ mais tu es ma création, alors j'ai tout les droits^^Attends de voir plus tard XD

Xana: 0_0

Peut-être que vous serez déçu(ou p-e pas) d'apprendre que Xion ne fera pas d'apparition dans cette histoire, question de rester le plus hypoallergène possible (inversez le nom) je veux pas que mes lecteurs fassent des choc anaphilactiques.... Et je peux pas(veux pas aussi) la caser dans l'histoire XD. Par contre, Naminé fera une brève apparition plus tard, c'est écrit, donc confirmé( le passage est écrit...)

Je dis tout ça juste pcq ça dévoile pas grand chose XD

Xana: Tu parles pour rien dire...

Cat: Je sais^^ c'est mon passe-temps.

* * *

**mélain**: J'suis contente que ça te plaise^^ The spoons power! redoutable, car il semble innofensif!

Merci à **Ariani Lee, NamMisa **et** nmfrter** pour leur reviews^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Feu et eau_ :

- Tu es vraiment qu'un sale pyromane Axel…

- Et qu'il n'oublie pas les menottes cette fois…


	5. Feu et eau

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaira^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Feu et eau**

Axel et Roxas entrèrent dans ma chambre, traînant Xigbar par les pieds. Ils le laissèrent au milieu de la pièce et déposèrent leur butin devant moi.

- Il va bien? On dirait qu'il est salement amoché, dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Il va s'en remettre… répondit le blond. Mais toi? T'as pas l'air bien…On voulait te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, on aurait été de sales draps si t'avais pas été là pour….heu…l'occuper… en tout cas, on te doit une fière chandelle!

- Allons ne fait pas cette tête! J'aurai fait la même chose à ta place! M'encouragea Axel.

Nous le dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant pas quoi penser…avait-il vu ce que j'avais fait? Si oui, était-il sérieux? Nous préférâmes ne pas nous attarder sur la question.

Un grognement nous rappela la présence de l'archer. Il s'assit difficilement, se frottent le crane.

- Alors? Il me semble que tu ne l'as pas retenu longtemps… lui reprocha Roxas.

- J'ai glissé sur une plaque de glace et j'ai percuté une colonne où il y avait deux vases… Vexen en a eu un sur la tête et il m'a balancé l'autre… Mais à ce que je vois, vous avez tout de même eu assez de temps.

- Ouais, Xana nous a averti et a occupé ce scientifique de pacotille, le renseigna le blond.

- Et si on séparait notre trésor? Proposa le roux.

Nous nous séparâmes donc les fruits durement acquis. Ensuite, Xigbar parti en boitillant, l'air grognon. Après une longue hésitation, je questionnai les deux autres :

- J'aimerais savoir… qu'est que vous faites ici?

- On mange des bananes avec toi… répondit Axel, très perspicace.

- je sais…mais je parle de l'organisation… on m'a envoyé ici, mais je sais toujours pas ce que vous êtes comme entreprise…

- ben… on élimine des sans cœurs là où Xemnas nous envoie… c'est pas mal ça…

- C'est tout? Mais à quoi ça sert de les éliminer? À passer le temps? Il doit bien y avoir un but? Non?

- heu…Ben les exterminer…c'est notre boulot vu qu'on est des exterminateurs…on s'occupe de la vermine de toute sorte: les insectes, les rongeurs et surtout les sans cœurs…

Cette réponse me surpris et m'intrigua. J'avais des doutes, une intuition que le roux au sourire ravageur ne disait pas toute la vérité, ou la modifiait. J'observai Roxas, qui ne semblait pas avoir de réaction particulière, il approuvait son ami. Seule la légère crispation qu'ils avaient eue à ma question les trahissait. Je décidai cependant de ne pas insister.

- Et si on allait mettre le feu au lit de Marly?

- Tu es vraiment qu'un sale pyromane Axel…et pourquoi celui de Marluxia?

- Et bien, mon cher Roxas, c'est que Demyx l'éteindrai trop facilement, Saix nous tuerait…

- Rectification : te tuerais, j'suis pas suicidaire, je m'approche pas de sa chambre, ni du bureau de Xemnas…

- Lex, ben il me fait flipper à presque jamais parler, Xaldin me fait peur, je veux pas attraper sa laideur…

- Ça serai dommage en effet…

- Zexion ne m'a jamais emmerdé…Xigbar m'a promis de l'alcool…et j'ai déjà incendié celui de Luxord la semaine dernière, en risquant de me faire choper par Saix…pour Vexen, bien on oubli ça…et Larxene, elle n'est même pas là pour faire une crise de nerf, alors ça servirait à rien…

- Ok, ben vas-y si tu veux, moi j'en ai pas envie… Et fais attention à mes affaires…

Rafale de Flamme Dansante se tourna vers moi, le regard emplis d'espoir.

- Heu…j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui des mauvais coups…une autre fois peut-être…mais ne te prive pas pour nous…amuse-toi…

Il partit seul en gambadant gaiement, anticipant le tour qu'il allait faire à la poupée de l'organisation…

- Parfois on croirait qu'il est un enfant…déclara Roxas avec un sourire indescriptible.

- Non, il est pire…il n'a pas besoin de jouer avec des allumettes pour mettre le feu…répondit une voix à nos côtés.

Je sursautai, et sans y penser, je fis apparaître mes cuillères défiant l'intrus. Je baissai mes armes en reconnaissant Saix, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné du tout.

- Du calme, la nouvelle. Xemnas veut te voir à son bureau.

Il repartie dans son trou noir, après un dernier regard amusé à mes cuillères. Je partie donc vers le bureau du supérieur. Sans grand enthousiasme. Je frappai à la porte et entrai lorsqu'il m'y invita.

- Alors tout se passe bien? Questionna-il.

- Heu…je suppose que oui…

- Parfait! Il serait temps de commencer le training pour aller en mission… le numéro XII étant en mission, trouve IX et entraînez vous, il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose celui-là… ensuite… bah …m'en fous…occupe toi…maintenant laisse moi…

- Heu…d'accord… mais j'ai une question : Bien il me semble que j'apprends pas grand-chose sur la gestion, alors est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je reste avec vous un peu?

- Un bon gestionnaire doit tout d'abords savoir faire se que ses employés font. Puisque nous éliminons les sans cœurs, tu dois savoir te battre, cela permet de savoir ce que les employés ressentent…

- Ah, d'accord… je vais m'entrainer alors…

- Bien, trouve Saix avant ton entrainement, il doit pas être loin… demande lui de venir me rejoindre et qu'il n'oublie pas les menottes cette fois…

- Heu…oui…bien sur…

Je sortie du bureau du supérieur. Je trouvai le Devin Lunaire et lui transmit la requête du numéro I. Il semblait ravi de cette demande…alors, il disparu sans tarder…

Ensuite je partis à la recherche du sitariste. Je croisais Marluxia qui courrait en hurlant : « Au Feu! Au Feu! » Ce qu'il avait au derrière d'ailleurs… Je trouvais celui que je cherchais en train d'éteindre le lit de l'autre. Je lui expliquais les ordres de Xemnas. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite sans attendre à la salle d'entraînement.

_- Entraînons-nous dans l'arène,_

_Tandis que Saix n'y est pas,_

_Car s'il y était,_

_Il nous boufferait…_

- Heu…on peut commencer? L'interrompis-je en faisant apparaître mes cuillères.

- Ah…oui…fit-il en faisant apparaître sa sitar. Dance eau! Dance!

Je me lançai sur le côté pour évité la première vague, mais me pris la deuxième et la troisième…À la quatrième je croisai mes cuillères devant moi, de toute façon j'avais plus grand chose à perdre, j'étais déjà à moitié noyée…Lorsqu'elle toucha mes armes, la vague s'arrêta, puis se mit à bouillir, avant d'éclater. Inspirée, je fis des moulinets, mes cuillères en frappant l'eau encore en suspension la renvoyait vers mon adversaire. Ce dernier ne pu me renvoyer les projectiles, qui semblaient être de l'énergie pur, qu'il reçu dans l'estomac…

- Mais …com…ment…tu…fais…ça? Fit le maître de l'eau le souffle coupé.

- Heu…aucune idée, j'ai fait ce que je sentais…Ça va? Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ça va, reprenons…J'ai juste été surpris…

Et c'était repartit! Je me pris plusieurs jets d'eau, mais en renvoyais presque moins la moitié à l'expéditeur. Cependant très peu ne le touchait, car je visais très mal, sans parler que mes renvois étaient de moins en moins puissant…

Puis il changea de technique, invoquant des clones aqueux, qui se jetèrent sur moi. Je parvins à les bloquer, quoique difficilement, jusqu'à ce que je glisse sur le sol trempé… Tout devint noir lorsque mon crane rencontra le plancher…

* * *

Se réveillera-t-elle? Si oui, apprendra-t-elle à viser? Que font Saix et Xemnas avec des menottes? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire à l'histoire? Où Axel partira-t-il pour sa prochaine mission? Larxene reviendra-t-elle? Tentera-elle de torturer quelqu'un? Si oui, pour le simple plaisir? Pourquoi je pose pleins de questions?

Tous ça dans les prochain chapitres et plus encore...  
Bon je vais répondre à la dernière: Je pose des questions parce que ça me tente...

* * *

Merci à **nmfrter, NamMisa **et** Ariani Lee** pour leurs reviews^^

**Mélain**: Pour l'haleine, je sais pas va falloir demander à Xana lorsqu'elle reviendra à elle...  
Ben quoi? C'est juste des menottes... Qui sait ce qu'ils font avec ça... heu moi ça! XD mais la réponse plus tard...

La prochaine fois, _Le curé du village_ :

- Je crois pas que tu aies les compétences nécessaires…  
- Pour qui tu me prends?!  
- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

XD elles se suivent pas en réalité, mais j'avais envi que ça fasse comme si…


	6. Le curé du village

Chap, qui avance pas trop en fait... mais je voulais le garder tout de même, une fois que c'est écrit, ça reste...

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Le curé du village**

_Hum…une belle plage au sable doré…la mer aux eaux turquoise…qu'est-ce que ces voix? J'ai l'impression de les connaître… D'où viennent-elles? D'un endroit que je viens de quitter… De quoi parlent-elles? De moi, je crois…_

- Mais qu'est que tu voulais que je fasse?! Que je la laisse gagner? Tu crois que j'ai souhaité qu'elle se blesse?!

- Disons que je crois juste que t'as pas été prudent…

- Non mais! Pour qui tu me prends?!

- Ben… tu es sur que tu veux le savoir?

- Hey! Arrêtez de vous chamailler! Faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour l'aider…

La plage s'effaça doucement, me laissant trempée sur le sol, qui l'était tout autant que moi… Les voix appartenaient aux trois silhouettes noires au dessus de moi : Demyx, Axel et Zexion.

- Heu… oui, mais que faut-il faire? Interrogea le musicien.

- Bien, vérifier les signes vitaux, répondit l'intello.

- Comme?

- La respiration, entre autre…

- Ah oui! Comment on fait?

- Tu fais exprès ou t'ai vraiment un crétin? S'exclama le roux exaspéré.

Il approcha son visage près du mien, il écoutait mon souffle. Son visage si près que je sentais sa respiration…

- Elle respire…

- Tu es sûr Axel? Questionna Mélopée. Je crois pas que tu aies les compétences nécessaires…

- Je confirme que je respire, fis-je mollement pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

- Tu es sure? Fit le châtain.

- Oui Demyx, je suis pas assez sonnée pour ignorer si je respire ou non… Heu…Axel? Tu peux te pousser? J'aimerais bien me lever…

Il m'aida à m'assoir, puis, repoussa les mèches mouillées plaquées sur mon visage. Demyx, grâce à son contrôle de l'eau, me sécha en la retirant de mes vêtements.

J'en avais assez de cette journée. Tout d'abord cette histoire de bananes avec Vexen, puis ce combat, c'en était trop! Je n'avais qu'un seul désir : aller me coucher, dormir, dormir pour oublier…

Ils me remirent sur mes pieds. Voyant que je tenais debout, Axel partit rejoindre Roxas et Zexion retourna à ses livres.

- Je m'excuse Xana…je voulais pas que tu te fasses mal… marmonna le musicien gêné. Quand tu es tombé et que tu t'es cognée, j'ai eu peur que ça soit très grave…Je savais tellement pas quoi faire, j'ai couru dans le couloir pour appeler à l'aide, heureusement que Zexion et Axel passait à ce moment là…

Je frissonnais à l'idée que ça aurait pu être Vexen qui passait. Demyx m'observait inquiet.

- Ça va…c'est des choses qui arrivent…je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas…je n'ai qu'un mal de tête qui passera avec du repos…

- Si je peux faire quelque chose…

- Heu… raccompagnes moi…et si on tombe sur Vexen, tu l'occupes pendant que je file… j'suis vraiment pas en état de le rencontrer seule…

- Pourquoi?

- Disons que j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

- Il a été odieux avec toi? Si c'est ça, dis le et je lui ferai regretter…

- Non, c'est pas exactement ça…laisse tomber…

- Mais…

- Écoute, j'aimerais vraiment que tu cesses de me poser des questions, le coupai-je exaspérée et en proie à un sérieux doute sur sa capacité à battre le Savant Glacial.

Heureusement, nous ne croisâmes pas le scientifique. Demyx, qui ne semblait pas m'en vouloir, chantonnait une chanson étrange :

_Le curé du village  
__S'en va à la chasse  
__Il vit un orignal  
__Et lui tira dans le cu…_

…_ré du village  
__S'en va à la chasse  
__Il vit un orignal  
__Et lui tira dans le… (1)_

- Mais où t'as appris cette chanson?

- Sais pas…Dis, tu es sûre de vouloir retourner à ta chambre? Tu veux pas traîner avec moi? On pourrait se marrer à mouiller les autres…ou faire des courses de chaises roulantes…

- Heu…désolé, mais j'suis fatigué, peut-être une autre fois…

- Ah zut…mais c'est que j'ai entendu dire que Larxene était revenue…je veux pas qu'elle m'agresse dans un coin…

- T'as juste à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner…

- Ben ils sont tous occupé, en mission ou à la répétition…

- La répétition?

- Ouais, demain c'est le _Marly show_ t'étais pas au courant? C'est Marluxia qui organise un spectacle une fois aux deux mois, ensuite on picole…tu verras c'est bien…

- Ah…d'accord…Bon ben bonne soirée…à demain…

- À plus, fais attention à toi et si jamais t'as des problèmes avec Ve… quelqu'un, dis le moi et je lui réglerais son compte…

Je le remerciai de cette attention avant de franchir la porte menant à la paix…Ce que je n'aurai pas de si tôt, vu qu'une blonde fraîchement rentrée venait de se jeter dans mes bras…Bye, bye sommeil…

- Ah tu es enfin revenue, fis-je en la repoussant pour aller m'asseoir sur mon lit. Alors cette mission?

- Bah la routine…sauf que ce crétin de Xemnas m'a envoyé où il y avait des sans cœurs électriques, alors je ne pouvais pas les électrocuter…j'ai du les tuer en leur éclatant le crâne par terre… C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps… Il s'est passé des trucs intéressants ici?

- Marly s'est fait taper plusieurs fois, j'ai reçu mon manteau, on a volé des bananes à Vexen, Axel a foutu le feu au matelas de Marly et Demyx m'a presque noyée…

- Pourquoi il se passe des trucs intéressant juste quand j'suis pas là!? Raconte! Aller! Je veux des détails!

Je lui racontai donc les événements en omettant certains détails…Puis je pu me coucher, mais le bruit de tondeuse m'empêcha de dormir un long moment…

Je décidai donc d'aller me promener dans la citadelle, de toute façon j'étais incapable de dormir… Au hasard de mon errance, j'arrivais devant la grande fenêtre. J'observais la lune, dont la forme me fascinait depuis la première fois que je l'avais aperçue. Une aura étrange en émanait, quelque chose de mystérieux, de si attirant…

Je ne sais comment de temps j'ai passé à cet endroit, à l'observer. Je fini par aller me recoucher, et beaucoup plus tard, par trouver le sommeil, malgré le phénomène sonore de l'autre côté de la chambre…

* * *

(1) Le curé du village est une chanson répétitive que mon prof de science au secondaire nous chantait parfois en exam… Je suis nostalgique…

**nmfrter**: ben là... j'y peux rien si t'as l'esprit mal tourné... et tu saura leur vrai utilité plus tard, qui en fait n'est pas si utile XD... Oui il est méchant, mais ça aurait pu être pire XD...

**Mélain**: Larxene est là! une de répondue! Axel ne changera jamais et Demyx non plus... XD sérieux celle-là je sais pas comment elle m'est venu, falait qu'Axel dise de quoi de con...  
Et non, pas de reconvertissage en curé, j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu, c'est juste que je savait pas comment appeler le chap... (mon frère était même contre ce titre... mais je l'ai gardé)

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Du théâtre?_ :

- Si on faisait un jeu

- Hein? De quessé?

- Prends garde à ta petite crevette!

Le prochain chap est surement le plus con, puisque comme Demyx l'a dit, y va y avoir une beuverie! ensuite ça redeviendra un peu plus sérieux... quoique... c'est trop dur de rester sérieuse! XD


	7. Du théâtre?

Et bien, voilà la suite... je crois que c'est le chap le plus long et le plus con XD Mais c'est un de mes préférés^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Du théâtre?

J'étais en retard. Je m'étais perdue en allant dans ce nouveau coin de la citadelle. Puis j'étais resté captivé par ces stèles avec ce qui semblait être des armes dessinées dessus dans une salle étrange et intemporelle…

Je fini par trouver l'amphithéâtre, la pièce était sur le point de commencer. Je pris place entre Axel et Luxord, malgré les grands signes de Vexen m'invitant à le rejoindre…Il m'avait vraisemblablement réservé une place, oh joie…

- Merde… il pouvait pas rester dans son laboratoire celui-là…marmonnai-je.

- Non, présence obligatoire…grogna Xigbar derrière moi.

- Ah oui? Pourquoi?

- Activité culturelle et sociale…Et Xemnas est dans la pièce, répondit Axel, l'air sombre.

Les lumières dans la salle s'éteignirent, la pièce commençait. On entendit la voix de notre Flower Power national :

- _The Marly show présents_ : Le petit chaperon rose

Les rideaux s'écartèrent, laissant place à une petite forêt _home made by_ _Marlulu_, où ce dernier gambadait joyeusement vêtu d'un chaperon de la couleur de ses cheveux tout en chantonnant…

- Lalalalala…je vais voir Mère-grand, lui rendre ses menottes et son lubrifiant… lalalalalaaaaa…

Puis il se mit à marcher sur place avec énergie, jusqu'à ce que le manque de budget soit prouvé par l'entré de Roxas avec comme déguisement des oreilles, un nez et une queue de loup portée sur son manteau…

- Grrr… Grrr… fit-il sans enthousiasme.

- Ooooh! Mais qu'est-ce que ce bruit? Il y a quelqu'un? Questionna le chaperon, en regardant partout sauf où se tenait le loup, à un pas de lui, au centre de la scène…

- Aaaah! Mais qui es-tu? Continua le rose, trop dramatique…

- Je suis le Grand Méchant Loup, comme mon nom l'indique, je suis grand et je fais parti des canidés sauvages…Et toi qui es-tu? Reprit le blond, toujours sans enthousiasme.

- Je suis le Petit Chaperon Rose, on me surnomme ainsi car je porte ce vêtement… Je vais chez Mère-grand lui rendre des trucs…

- J'ai une idée… Si on faisait un jeu… une course… Mais pour cela, tu dois me dire où la vieille se planque…

- Mais quelle bonne idée! Elle réside près de la rivière entre les deux collines en forme de fesses…

- Bien, alors on commence la course…Go!

Le pseudo- chaperon recommença à bondir en chantant… Il sortie de scène.

Le loulou, fit son petit Aparté:

- Je vais prendre un raccourci pour arriver avant cet imbécile pour pouvoir…heu…gagner cette course…bof…pour que …

- Pour tous les manger et garder les menottes et le lubrifiant, souffla l'organisateur de la pièce au blond.

- Ah oui, c'est ça… Pour tous les bouffer pour qu'ils arrêtent de me faire suer et pour revendre les babioles sur eBay…

Le rideau se ferma, pendant que l'entracte était annoncée.

Xaldin fit passer une bouteille d'alcool à la ronde. Lorsque Luxord nous la proposa, Axel et moi refusâmes.

- Ne me tente pas Lux, tu sais que Roxas veut pas que je boive sans lui, il aime pas être le dernier à commencer à boire…

- Mais toi Xana?! T'as pas d'excuse!

- Je vais aussi attendre Roxas…

Le recommencement de la pièce me sauva d'une dose d'alcool forcée.

Cette fois, le décor était un mur qui séparait une chambre de la cour. Saix était couché dans le lit avec un bonnet rose sur la tête, accessoire qu'il n'avait visiblement pas choisit.

Roxas apparu dans la partie cour de la scène. Il frappa à la porte.

- Qui est là, demanda Saix avec une voix de grand-mère quelque peu traumatisante.

- C'est moi Mère Grand, le petit Chaperon Rose, je viens te rendre…heu…tes bidules…

- Aaaah! Mais entre mon chériiiiie! Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra.

- Hein? De quessé?

- Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherraaa.

- Merde! Tu peux pas être un peu moins clair! J'ai oublié mon dictionnaire français-vieille folle/vieille folle-français…

- TOURNE CETTE PUTAIN DE POIGNÉ ET ENTRE! ET SOIT POLI AVEC LES AINÉES PETIT IMPERTINANT! Hurla la grand-mère.

- Ben fallait le dire! Comme si j'savais pas comment ouvrir une saloperie de porte…

Il n'y parvint pourtant pas. Après plusieurs minutes, il fit apparaitre deux énormes clefs pour défoncer la porte récalcitrante. Ensuite, il inspecta les restes avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais quel est le con qui a verrouillé cette putain de porte?

Le rideau se ferma le temps d'un changement rapide de place et de quelques échanges…On entendit le fabriquant des décors, Marluxia, pleurer sur la porte brisé, puis pour le coup de keyblade dans la tronche pour avoir oublié de débarré cette dernière. Les rideaux s'écartèrent de nouveau. Roxas prenait place dans le lit, portant le bonnet de nuit rose. Marly arriva, toujours en gambadant.

- Bonjour Mère Grand! Je suis venu te rendre tes menottes et ton lubrifiant!

- Ouais…super…approche toi mon petit…

- Oooh! Mère Grand! Comme tu as de grandes oreilles!

- C'est pour mieux voir s'il y a des mites à l'intérieur mon enfant…

- Et comme tu as de grands yeux!

- C'est pour mieux pleurer ma solitude mon enfant…

- Comme tu as de grandes dents!

- C'est pour mieux manger mes bonbons mon enfant…

Petite toux du chaperon.

- Ah oui… c'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant…grrr…

- Hiiiii! Cria le truc rose en courant partout dans la chambre. Au secours! Hiiii!

Xemnas fit son entré en scène avec une hache de plastique ridicule.

- N'ai pas peur petit! Je vais vaincre cette vile créature! Dit-il en se jetant sur le blond.

«L'affrontement» dura peu longtemps, le loup s'effondra. Le chaperon sauta dans les bras du bucheron. Ils libérèrent Mère Grand du placard. Puis vécurent heureux et s'amusèrent beaucoup.

Lorsque le rideau se ferma enfin, nous applaudîmes poliment. Il y eu la présentation de comédiens, comme si on ne les avait pas reconnu dans leurs «costumes»…

Le metteur en scène/scripteur/réalisateur/ costumier/ décorateur/ comédien prit une dernière fois la parole :

- Merci! Merci à tous d'être venu! La prochaine fois, nous ferons Hansel et Gretel. Les Auditions se tiendront dans deux jours. Je vous y attends!

-0-0-0-

- Alors, tu vas passer une audition Xana? Me demanda Axel.

- Non, et toi?

- Non, j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser…

- Quoi?! Tu trouves que j'étais ridicule?!

- Non…pas toi Roxas… Toi tu étais génial… Tu devrais t'inscrire à la prochaine…

- Surement pas! C'est trop le bordel faire ça… Si t'avais vu les répets… j'préfère même pas en parler… En plus, ben, il a plus de quoi me payer…

- Tu étais payé?!

- Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais fait sinon?

- Ah! Ça explique tout… Et si on allait boire avec les autres?

- Ouais, allons-y avant qu'ils aient tout bu et qu'on n'ait rien…

Nous nous rendîmes à la salle à manger où la fête avait lieu. Un joyeux brouhaha y régnait. Larxene me servit à boire, puis elle donna le reste du pichet à Xaldin. Demyx, qui ne semblait pas avoir tous ses esprits, voulu lui prendre un peu du précieux liquide doré, il en résulta une baffe phénoménale qui l'envoya contre le mur. Alors que tous s'esclaffaient, j'allais constater l'étendu des dégâts.

- Hey Xaldin! Dit, pourquoi tu bois? Questionna Lexaeus.

- Pour oublier…

- Oublier quoi?

- Heu…j'ai oublié

- Ah…Ça prouve que ça marche…constata Xigbar.

- IL BOIT POUR OUBLIER QU'IL EST LAID À FAIRE PEUR! HI! HI! HI!

Cette fois, ce fut Marluxia qui se retrouva dans le mur, juste à côté du musicien. Ce dernier reprenait tranquillement conscience. Je vérifiai l'état de Barbie pendant que Lance Tourbillonnante commençai à chialer :

- Merci! Maintenant je dois réoublier ce que j'avais déjà réussi à oublier la première fois et que j'ai désoublié à cause de toi! Je vais devoir continuer à boire pour oublier la raison pourquoi je bois et que tu me l'as rappelé, ce qui fait que je dois boire 3 fois plus… LARXENE! ENCORE À BOIRE POULETTE!

La Nymphe revint le servir en riant. Elle n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal, en fait, elle était complètement saoule, ce qui était un spectacle hors du commun…

- C'est moi ou Xaldy fait des phrases plus longues que d'hab? interrogea Axel.

- Ouais, mais plus longue veut pas nécessairement dire plus intelligente, lui répondit Roxas.

Je reportai mon attention sur les deux rescapés du mur qui avaient tous deux un comportement étrange. Ce devait être du sans doute à une alcoolémie élevée et à leur rencontre avec la droite de Xaldin et le mur.

- Je suis un joli flamand rose! Hurla Marly en se levant d'un bond tout en battant des bras.

- Je suis une crevette! Déclara à son tour le châtain.

- Alors fais attention, les drôles d'oiseaux comme lui, ça bouffe des crevettes, fit Lexaeus en désignant l'Assassin Sublime qui courrait autour de la salle en battant des bras.

- Prends garde à ta petite crevette! Ricana le pirate.

-0-0-0-

Je m'étais assise sur le sol dans un coin et y sirotait tranquillement l'alcool que la blonde m'avait refilé. Demyx, dormait sur mes genoux, comme un bébé. J'observais les autres membres de l'organisation, tous plus saoul les uns que les autres…

Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin et Xigbar faisait un concours de boisson, Axel, Roxas et Luxord pariaient sur le vainqueur. Alors que Zexion et Lexaeus parlaient de je ne sais quoi plus loin. Vexen parlait à un mur, surement le seul qui pouvait le supporter… Larxene veillait à approvisionner tout le monde en alcool. Marluxia, lui, vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il renifla, puis se mit à pleurnicher :

- Personne ne m'aaaaaiiiiime!

- Ben non, c'est pas parce que tout le monde te fait des menaces et que tous te frappent que tu n'es pas apprécié…tentai-je de le réconforter en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Ben moi j't'endure…lui envoya la serveuse qui tituba jusqu'à nous pour nous resservir.

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sur! Répondit la blonde, complètement bourrée.

- Oh Larxenette! Tu es ma plus meilleure amie! Annonça le pleurnichard en lui sautant dans les bras.

Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, sa «plus meilleure amie» alla expulser tout se qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis le début de la fête. J'espérais que cela la rendrait normal, car je n'avais pas envi de terminer la soirée seule à m'occuper des autres… De plus, je trouvais inquiétant qu'elle joue à la serveuse, ce n'était pas son genre, elle, elle était de celui de répondre « arrange-toi! J'suis pas la servante ici!» à celui qui lui aurait eu le malheur de lui demandé de lui passer le sucre…

Elle ne revint pas, elle avait du s'endormir quelque part… me laissant avec Marly qui n'arrêtait de me demander :

- Et toi Xana? Tu m'aime? Allez! J'le dirai pas à Larxene…

- Ouais…je t'aime bien…fini-je par répondre pour le faire taire, de plus, il ne s'en rappellerait surement pas lorsqu'il aurait dégrisé…

- Tu es ma vraiment plus meilleure amie! Mais ne le dit pas à Larxy, je voudrais pas qu'elle nous en veuille…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera notre petit secret…

Il me serra dans ses bras et me fit une bise sur la joue, avant de s'endormir sur mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle chaud et alcoolisé dans mon cou. Demyx remua doucement, grommelant «zuis zune crevette» dans son sommeil.

- Chut…rendors toi…tu es la plus belle crevette que j'ai jamais vu…dors petite crevette…lui murmurai-je.

Plus loin, le concours de beuverie avait prit fin. Le vainqueur, Xaldin, continuait à boire seul, les corps des perdants inanimés à ses côtés. Axel avait tabassé Luxord après avoir perdu son pari. Assommé, son enveloppe corporelle reposait avec les autres. Le roux et le blond s'étaient joints à la conversation des deux restants. Quant au scientifique, il s'approchait après s'être chicané avec son mur…Merde, il venait vers moi et je ne pouvais pas déguerpir…

- Hey Xana! Hic!

- Chut! Tu vas les réveiller…dis-je en désignant les deux dormeurs…

- Je peux hic…dormir avec vous alors?

- Non! Y'a plus de place!

- Alleeeeeez!

- Chut! Il n'en n'est pas question!

- Y'a un problème? Demanda Axel, qui avait visiblement de la difficulté à tenir debout.

- OUI! Hic! Toi tu me pose un problème! De quoi tu te hic… mêle? Je vais t'anéantir pour cet affront! Hic! Lui répondit l'autre, qui ne se tenait pas plus droit.

- Chut… vous allez les réveiller…

Je n'aimais pas cette situation, cet affrontement était ridicule. À chaque fois qu'ils se défiaient, l'impression qu'un allait éliminer l'autre me revenait…

- Vexen, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu semble fatigué, déclara Lexaeus en s'approchant.

- Non j'suis pas hic… fatigué!

- Mais si, t'as l'air complètement crevé, même que t'as presque l'air malade…

- Il a raison, tu est tout pâle, te devrais vraiment aller te coucher, ajouta Zexion.

- Bon d'accord, si vous le dites…mais toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Hic!

Le Héro Silencieux le raccompagna, après un clin d'œil à Roxas. Ce dernier lui avait vraisemblablement demandé d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y est une bataille…

- Bon débarra…fit le blond en ouvrant une bouteille.

- Hey! J'aurais pu lui régler son compte!

- Surement pas dans cet état, Axel. Répliqua l'intello.

- Pourquoi pas? Je pourrais l'avoir les mains bandées et les yeux dans le dos, malade comme un crapaud et en récitant l'alphabet grecque en russe…

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Je m'endormi à ce moment-là.

-0-0-0-

Je repris conscience plusieurs heures plus tard. J'étais courbaturée à cause du sol où j'avais dormi… Je m'assis péniblement, puis constatai l'état de la salle à manger : plusieurs bouteilles vides répandues sur le planché, Luxord et Xigbar se trouvaient étendus au même endroit. Les autres avaient disparu, sauf Marluxia et Demyx qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre juste à côté de moi…

Je les observai un bon moment, ils étaient si chou! Jusqu'à ce que le musicien se réveille et hurle des bêtises à petite fleur, le tape et s'en aille. J'allai alors rejoindre mon lit…En m'y rendant je trouvais Larxene par terre dans le couloir, ronflant joyeusement…

* * *

Je viens de me faire attaquer par du Yogourt... Et ne n'en suis pas fière, la prochaine fois je trouverais quelqu'un pour l'ouvrir XD *jette un coup d'oeil vers Xana*

Xana: Tu trouve pas que tu me fais déjà assez souffrir?

Cat: Non!

Xana: T-T J'ai peur pour la suite...

Cat: Et y'a de quoi...

Xana: O_O

* * *

mélain: J'espère que ton esprit pervers n'est pas trop déçu par le simple sous entendu XD

nmfrter: Ah Demyx... que ferait-on sans lui? Bon je suis pas certaine que ça a bien été, mais y'a personne de mort...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Première mission_ :

- Voici la porte, prépare-toi à éliminer tes premiers sans cœurs!  
- SALE TRUC IMMONDE!  
- Tu es dure de la feuille ou quoi?

ben ouais, Y'en a qui partent en mission... qui dit mission dit mésaventure... qui dit mésaventure dit quelque chose de drôle... qui dit quelque chose de drôle dit n'importe quoi

Xana: C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi...

Cat: Je sais... peux pas m'en empêcher... personne ne le peut XD


	8. Première mission

Et bien la voici, la voilà: La suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Première mission

- Non!

- S'il te plait!

- Non pas question!

- Allez! Je ferais ce que tu veux!

J'avais un profond envie de frapper ce metteur en scène de pacotille qui me suivait sans cesse depuis une demi-heure sans cesser de me demander de faire partie de sa foutue pièce… Il semblait que les auditions du matin n'avaient pas été aussi populaires que voulu…

- Non! Pourquoi tu veux tant que je fasse partie de la pièce?

- Pour qu'enfin un rôle de fille soit tenu par une fille…

- Et Larxène? Ta «plus meilleure amie»?

- Trop dangereuse… Elle écoute rien… Pas de talents… Alors? Penses-y au moins…

- Tu es dure de la feuille ou quoi?

- Non, juste insistant…

- En plus, je serais probablement repartie à ce moment là…

- Pourquoi?

- Mon stage va être finit…

- On va faire la pièce la veille de ton départ alors! Pour que tu puisses en être! Et puis? T'en dis quoi?

- Non…

Je poursuivis ma route, exaspérée. J'avais rendez-vous avec le Supérieur de l'organisation. J'allais partir en mission pour la première fois, ce qui me rendait légèrement nerveuse, car mes entrainements de ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été très concluants. Demyx avait encore failli me noyer trois fois, Larxene m'électrocuté deux et Luxord s'était amusé à me transformer en carte à jouer géante, l'horreur…

Arrivée devant la porte je frappai, puis entrai, laissant le pot de colle à l'extérieur. À l'intérieur du bureau, Axel, Demyx, Larxene et Xaldin attendaient les ordres du boss. Luxord entra à ma suite en nous révélant qu'un taré aux cheveux roses suppliait tout le monde de faire partie de sa pièce de théâtre…

- Assez perdu de temps, voici vos missions : III, tu vas au Pays Imaginaire, VIII, dans Monstro, IV, à la Forteresse Oubliée, vous éliminez tous les sans cœurs, n'oubliez pas le plus gros à la fin…X, au château de la Bête, tu dois le transformer en sans cœur et ensuite l'éliminer. Partez maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, je remarquai leur air plutôt mécontent…

- J'ai une mission spéciale pour vous, repris Xemnas après que la porte fut de nouveau fermée. Allez à la ville de Traverse et…

- Mais y'a rien là! Les sans cœurs sont faibles!

- XII! Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir d'expliquer votre mission! Ne m'interromps plus ou il t'en coutera!

- Ouais bon…j'm'excuse…

- Bien…vous devez y trouver un monde caché, je veux savoir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressante dans ce lieu…

- Où est-ce qu'on le trouve ce monde caché? Questionnais-je timidement.

- J'en ai aucune idée… On m'a informé qu'un magicien le gardait, c'est tout ce que je sais… Alors débrouillez-vous! Disposez, j'ai autre chose à faire…

Larxene fit apparaître un vortex et m'y entraina. Les ténèbres nous enveloppaient, pesants, étouffants… Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais hâte de sortir de ce milieu malsain.

Nous débarquâmes enfin dans une ville presque déserte. Nous nous trouvions au milieu d'une espèce de place publique, entre deux lampadaires. La blonde partit d'un pas décidé vers un commerce juste en haut des marches d'en face.

Une fois dans le magasin, elle demanda où trouver le magicien au commerçant, un type avec un gros nez, une coupe de cheveux brune vieillotte et un air ahuri…

- Ah vous voulez sans doute parler du vieux merlin! Pour aller chez lui, c'est pas compliqué, vous sortez de mon magasin, faites en le tour par la gauche et monter les marches jusqu'à ce que vous soyez derrière, il y a une porte pour le 2e district. Vous y allez, vous tournez à gauche, vous entrez dans l'hôtel. Ensuite, vous allez dans la chambre rouge, sortez sur le balcon qui donne sur une ruelle sombre et mal éclairée. Vous vous jetez en bas du balcon, passez par la grille défoncée des égouts, pataugez jusqu'à ce qu'il y est une porte avec des escaliers. Vous montez ces escaliers et sautez sur la plate forme étrange. Voilà! Vous vous retrouverez directement chez cette vieille branche!

- Merci.

- Ah encore une chose, dans les autres districts et la ruelle, faites attention mesdemoiselles, il y a de drôle de créatures qui s'y baladent. Soyez prudentes!

Nous nous mîmes donc en route. Je profitais de notre marche pour discuter avec ma partenaire.

- Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si frustré de leur mission?

- Bah, pour diverses raisons… Xaldin hait Peter Pan, trop joyeux selon lui…mais moi j'crois que c'est parce qu'il a le vertige… Monstro est une baleine, donc officiellement c'est humide, ce qui est contre la nature d'Axel… Pour ce qui est de la bête, ça en fait plusieurs qui ont échoué, rien d'encourageant pour Luxy…La Forteresse Oubliée est peuplé des sans cœurs les plus forts, et disons que Demyx, ben…c'est pas le plus fort d'entre nous…

- Et toi tu trouve ça naze d'être envoyé dans un trou ou y'a personne pour trouver un monde dont l'existence n'est pas sûre…

- Ouais, ça m'enchante pas vraiment… En plus, ça fait trois jours que j'essais de me remettre de la fête…

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'entrée du 2e district

- Voici la porte, prépare-toi à éliminer tes premiers sans cœurs!

- Heu… justement… je sais pas de quoi ça a l'air un sans cœur… J'en n'ai jamais vu…

- Bah, c'est pas compliqué, ça ressemble à rien, ou si ça ressemble à quelque chose, ils ont un signe ressemblant un peu à un cœur poignardé sur eux… tu peux pas vraiment les confondre avec des habitants, ou même avec des animaux… Alors? Prête pas prête, on y va!

Nous poussâmes les portes, puis fîmes quelques pas, il n'y avait rien. Soudain, de petites créatures noires aux yeux jaunes sortirent de tourbillons noirs.

- C'est ça un sans cœur? Ça a pas l'air vraiment dangereux…constatai-je en observant l'être noir aux yeux jaunes.

- Ceux-là sont des ombres, les plus faibles, mais ce sont quand même de sales pestes…

Il s'aplatit au sol pour s'approcher, puis, il en surgit et sauta. Je reculai juste à temps pour ne pas me faire griffer. Avant qu'il ne recommence, je lui abatis une cuillère sur la tête. Il explosa, répandant mystérieusement des munny et des billes vertes autour. Ainsi donc, je venais de trouver la source de l'argent de poche des autres…

Nous éliminâmes toutes les créatures avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel, où d'autres bestioles nous attendaient… je constatai pourquoi Larxene portait le surnom de Nymphe sauvage : Elle était sans merci pour les créatures, leur lançant ses kunaïs ou des décharges électriques avec précision.

Cette distraction me valu un coup de griffe. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me battre, et encore moins contre plusieurs ennemis m'entourant. Je me fis encore griffer, frapper, à plusieurs reprises. Je m'affaiblissais, j'en avais le tournis…

- Mais ramasses les billes vertes! Qu'est que tu attends? Me pressa la blonde en me voyant poser un genou en terre au milieu d'un cercle de sans cœur qu'elle foudroya.

J'en ramassai une première, elle se fondit dans ma paume, me donnant un peu d'énergie. Je continuai d'en prendre jusqu'à ce que je me sente de nouveau mieux.

Nous traversâmes la chambre rouge, tout en continuant le «ménage», comme le disait Larxene. Nous sautâmes en bas du balcon, ce qui finalement n'était pas une bonne idée :

Je glissai, me cognant le bras, ratant mon atterrissage lamentablement sur le derrière. Mais ce n'était pas aussi pire que ma compagnonne qui s'était pris une des bestioles noires dans la figure, lui masquant la vue. Ce qui provoqua aussi un écrasement, plus une cheville tordue…

- SALE TRUC IMMONDE JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À TE JETTER À LA FIGURE DES GENS!! Hurla-t-elle, entre autre, au responsable de sa chute en l'atomisant.

Je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'à la grille des égouts, qui avait apparemment été réparée. Larxene l'explosa d'un éclair frustré. Ensuite nous pataugeâmes jusqu'à un escalier pour arriver à l'élévateur. Nous débarquâmes dans un fouillis de boîtes qu'était la maison du fameux magicien.

Je laissai la blessée sur le lit pendant que commençais mes recherches. Après une durée interminable, un livre sur un pupitre attira mon attention. Il y avait un ours jaune vêtu d'un chandail rouge tenant la main d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns hérissés. Lorsque j'ouvris l'étrange ouvrage, une lumière intense en émana et je me sentie aspirer vers un autre lieu.

-0-0-0-

- Salut personne-que-je-ne-connais-pas.

- Salut ours-jaune-que-je-ne-connais-pas, répondis-je à la peluche se tenant devant moi.

Je me trouvais dans une clairière ou un tronc d'arbre prenait mystérieusement place en son centre. L'herbe était coupé courte, parsemée de fleurs colorées.

- Que fais-tu ici, personne-que-je-ne-connais-pas?

- Je dois visiter un monde caché, et je crois que c'est ici…

- Je cherche mes amis, tu ne les aurais pas vu, personne-que-je-ne-connais-pas?

- Non, je viens d'arriver…je m'appelle Xana et toi?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Est-ce qu'il y a des sans-cœurs ici? Des trésors? Ou des munny? N'importe quoi d'intéressant?

- Je ne sais pas…Aides-moi à retrouver mes amis et nous trouverons surement aussi ce que tu cherches…

- Ouais… Bon, par où commencer?…t'en sais rien je suppose? Allons par là…

L'ourson trottina derrière moi jusqu'à un arbre. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'en fis le tour. Tout en cherchant des points de repères, je failli marcher par inadvertance sur un truc rose couinant. J'attrapai la chose, qui s'avéra être un cochon d'une taille ridicule…

- Au… au… AU SECOURS!!! S'époumonait-il

- Calme toi…je ne te veux pas de mal…comme preuve de mes bonnes intentions, je te dépose par terre…ensuite nous discuterons, d'accord?

- o…o…ok

Aussitôt que je le déposai sur le sol, il fila dans les buissons à une vitesse que je n'aurais pas pensé possible pour un être de cette grandeur… Il s'était sauvé, et je n'étais pas prête de le revoir…

Je continuai donc mon chemin dans cette forêt, suivie par l'amnésique. Toujours pas de trace de sans cœurs, ou de quelque chose d'intéressant…

Puis, je trouvai un jardin traversé par une rivière où un lapin était affairé. J'allai le saluer prudemment, souhaitant une meilleure réaction, et aussi des informations.

- Bonjours, monsieur le lapin, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais cet ourson cherche ses amis et…

- Pooh? Il a rien oublié, il n'en a pas d'amis…il nous colle et nous pique notre miel…

- Ah…et vous pouvez me dire si il y a des sans cœurs dans le coin? Ou des trésors? Quelque chose d'intéressent quoi…

- Des sans cœurs? Aucune idée de ce que c'est…y'a plus de trésor ici…un espèce d'adolescent bête est venu et a tout prit… Oh! Ce serait pas ça un sans cœur? Désigna-t-il derrière moi.

- houhouhouhou!

J'observais la boule orange sautillante un bon moment, avant de jugé que c'était en fait un tigre trop joyeux bondissant sur sa queue…

- C'en n'est pas un, dis-je au lapin qui se sauvait avec ma bourse de munny…

Je le rattrapai et lui somma de me rendre mon bien. Devant son refus, je lui abattis une cuillère sur la tête. J'avais travaillé assez dur pour cet argent, je ne laisserais pas un lagomorphe me le piquer…

Je poursuivais mon chemin lorsque le tigre me sauta dessus, m'entrainant au sol…Il était de mèche avec le lapin! Je lui réservai donc le même sort…Je partis avant que d'autres débiles n'arrivent…Sans me retourner, j'entendis le félin grogner dans mon dos :

- C'est ça, va t'en…

Je parvins à ressortir du livre en retournant dans la clairière où j'avais rencontré l'ours jaune. Le seul problème, c'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je découvris que je n'étais pas à l'endroit que j'avais quitté plus tôt…

* * *

Au départ, c'était 2 chap, mais vu que le monde de winnie faisait même pas 2 pages de word, j'ai décidé de les fusionner...

Alors? avez-vous ressentit la haine que je porte à ce monde? Une chance qu'on gagne plein de trucs en y allant, sinon j'en deviendrais dépressive XD Et non, je ne suis pas une fan de l'ours jaune ou de ses compagnons... J'ai reçu des auto-colants de Tigrou l'autre jours, ce qui est plutot decevant... je n'ai pas non plus apprécié ceux de Mickey.... Je suis sans doute difficile... (Mais pourquoi je vous parle de ça?)

Xana: Parce que t'as pas de vie?

Cat: Cool, j'ai maintenant une raion de te faire souffrir...

Xana: Tu trouves pas que tu le fais déjà assez?

cat: Attends de voir le prochain chap...

Xana: 0_0

* * *

**mélain**: Contente que ça t'ai plu^^ Ben je crois que Vexen manque d'amis... il doit s'ennuyer tout seul dans son labo froid( je supose qu'il fait froid, vu son élément et vu que dans les lab à l'école il fait toujours froid XD) oui, mignonne petite crvette^^ et mignon loulou XD

Merci à **nmfrter** et **Ariani Lee** pour leurs reviews^^

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Recherches_ :

- Croyais qu'il y avait que le mal coiffé qui pouvait aller dans ce bouquin…  
- Il fait chaud…tu ne trouve pas?  
- Alors ce n'est pas un endroit pour mon petit nuage…

Question: Vous aimez les previews? sinon dites le, pour pas que je perde du temps à faire queque chose qui est fin de compte n'est pas aimé... Mais si vous aimé, ça me fait plaisir de le faire^^


	9. Recherches

Vous l,avez réclamé, la voilà^^

bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9 : Recherches**

Dans cette pièce rectangulaire, qui n'avait pour seule ressemblance avec l'autre que la table trônant au centre, sur une estrade de pierres. Trois personnes me regardaient sans vraiment s'inquiéter du fait que je sois sortie d'un livre…

- Croyais qu'il y avait que le mal coiffé qui pouvait aller dans ce bouquin…grogna un homme blond, un cigare entre les lèvres.

- Alors, peut-être que Cloud se cacherait là? Fit une brunette vêtue de rose, visiblement pleine d'espoir à l'idée de retrouver ce Cloud. Il aurait pu rester coincé…

- Aerith! Rends-toi à l'évidence! Cloud ne s'intéresse pas à toi! Il n'y a que Sephiroth qui compte…Il ne reviendra pas! Lui répliqua une autre petite brunette, avec des vêtements trop serrés.

- Ne dis pas ça! Il va revenir! Sinon je le retrouverais, quoiqu'il arrive! Je retournerai tous les mondes pour lui! Et il ferait de même pour moi!

- Mais tu divague complètement…

- Non! Et je te le prouverai! Hey toi, qui viens de sortir du livre! T'aurai pas aperçu un magnifique blond aux yeux bleus, avec un corps d'enfer et une grosse lame?

- Non, y'avait qu'un ours pseudo-amnésique, un porc peureux, un lapin cleptomane et un tigre shooté…

- Wow! Il en tient du monde dans ce truc…. Tu vois je savais qu'il n'y était pas!

- Va te faire voir!

- C'est assez, vous-êtes pas des gamines bordel! Vous en êtes chiante à la fin! Grogna le type au cigare.

La fille en rose se retourna de nouveau vers moi en faisant mine de les ignorer :

- Alors c'est bien dans ce livre? Heu….c'est quoi ton nom au juste? Moi c'est Aérith, eux ce sont juste Cid le mécano et Yuffie la…ben, elle sert à rien…

- Je suis ninja! Tu peux ben parler, tu sers pas à grand-chose non plus…

- Je vends des fleurs, ça embellit…

- Ouais, c'est ça… Alors ? Ton nom? Et ce livre? Me demanda à son tour la ninja.

- Heu… Xana, dans le livre? c'est vraiment une bande de taré…J'me suis fait faire un coup de cochon, passer une p'tite vite et chasser…

- Alors ce n'est pas un endroit pour mon petit nuage…

- C'est un endroit pour personne, lui répondis-je.

- Mais Sora y est allé souvent, c'est le seul autre qui y soit jamais allé…commenta Yuffie.

- Bon…heu…j'peux savoir où on est ici?

- Ben chez Merlin, c'est évident, grommela Cid.

- Heu… mais sa maison était ronde et il n'y avait pas d'ordi…

- Mais ça c'est son ancienne maison! Celle à Traverse…il a déménagé et il habite ici maintenant. On vient de finir d'apporter ces affaires, me répondit l'adolescente.

- QUOI! Mais si c'est pas Traverse, où on est?

- Forteresse Oublié, marmonna le mécano.

- Ah…mais pourquoi on l'appelle la Forteresse Oubliée?

- Heu… oublié…

- Ah bon… Vous auriez pas vu une blonde électrique avec une coiffure d'insecte, portant un manteau semblable au mien…Elle étaient sur le lit là bas…

- Elle dormait, alors on l'a laissé là, intervint Yuffie.

- Ah bon…

- Mais on a vu un drôle de zigoto en noir y'a pas longtemps…repris le blond.

- Il avait une drôle de coupe! S'exclama la plus jeune. Il était si mignon à être poursuivi par des sans-cœurs…

Ils me donnèrent une carte d'affaire, pour que je les contacte si jamais j'apprenais quoi que ce soit sur le fameux Cloud. Je les remerciai et partie à la recherche du sitariste, en espérant qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

-0-0-0-

Je parcouru les rues, éliminant difficilement les sans cœurs de toutes sortes qui se présentaient devant moi. En fait, ils étaient plutôt en train de me faire m'amocher. Je me fatiguais rapidement, esquivais à peine les coups trop nombreux. Je choisi donc de les fuir pour survive à ses horribles créatures. Soudain j'entendis un cri de terreur, je bifurquais dans cette direction sans attendre pour y découvrir Demyx adossé à un mur, entouré de sans cœurs.

Plusieurs créatures se jetèrent sur moi. Les premiers rencontrèrent mes armes, mais rapidement les suivants me déjouèrent. Je fus vite enseveli sous le nombre, je ne voyais que les corps noirs tout autour de moi, sans vraiment les voir… ma vue se brouillait… je respirais à peine, c'était de plus en plus difficile…

Il y avait cette lumière…elle s'agrandissait…elle m'enveloppait lentement… Une main se posa sur mon épaule, elle m'aida à me relever. Le visage inquiet de Demyx apparut…

- Xana? Xana, Est-ce que ça va? Je t'en supplie, dit moi quelque chose!

- Parles pas aussi fort…

- Tout ce que tu voudras… mais reste avec moi…

- J'suis pas vraiment en état de partir toute seule…

- Je sais, mais ne meurs pas! Je pourrais pas tous les avoir seul!

Je regardai autour de nous les créatures qui étaient sur le point de nous attaquer. Il y en avait un nombre incalculable.

- Nous les aurons, fis-je en m'appuyant sur lui. Je te le promets. Ils ne nous aurons pas, je te le jure.

Je ne croyais pas que l'on s'en sortirait, je savais que lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Mais il avait besoin de garder espoir, ce que je lui fournis, sans y penser, par seulement ces quelques paroles. Il m'observait de ses yeux d'un profond bleus, inquiet de me voir si mal en point. Il devait me soutenir, car je ne tenais plus debout, épuisée.

- Il fait chaud…tu ne trouve pas? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu as raison…

La chaleur devint de plus en plus intense. Puis des flammes jaillirent, tuant les sans cœurs. Elles s'approchant, nous menaçant du même sort. Je me blottis contre Mélopée Nocturne, cachant mon visage des flammes contre son épaule. J'étais terrorisée, il l'était tout autant que moi, me serrant dans ses bras, après une brève hésitation, une sorte de surprise il m'avait semblé.

- Demyx! De l'eau! Vite.

- Ah oui! Danse eau! Danse!

Un instant, je nous ai cru sauvé, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le contrôle à cause de sa peur… Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une bulle d'eau, mais n'étant que des humains, nous ne pouvions pas respirer dans ce milieu…

J'essayai de sortir en me débattant et en hurlant au maitre de l'eau plus bas:

- Blouk! (Se traduit par : «Merde mais tu vas nous sortir de là?!»)

Toujours paniqué, il fit éclater la prison d'eau. Le retour à la gravité provoqua notre écrasement sur le sol. Heureusement, pour moi, ma chute fut amortie par le corps du musicien, qui laissa échapper un son étouffé.

Je tremblais, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Je tentais de me lever, mais en fus incapable, sans doute du au fait que le maitre de l'eau me tenait serrée contre lui. Son immobilisme et sa respiration sifflante m'inquiétèrent :

- Ça va Demyx? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?

- Non…ça va…articula-t-il difficilement.

- Si tu me laissais me pousser, tu respirerais mieux…

- Non… Je veux… être certain de quelque chose…que tu vas bien…Tout ça est de ma faute, encore… C'est encore de ma faute…si tu te retrouves encore amochée…

- Oh! Comme c'est mignon! Fit une voix sarcastique et inconnue.

Demyx relâcha enfin son étreinte. Nous nous relevâmes pour observer notre interlocuteur : Un grand type a la toge noire, au teint gris-bleu, aux yeux jaunes avec une flamme bleue sur la tête. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule avec ses lèvres noires et ses dents pointues…

- Je vais aller droit au but, je cherche un certain garçon, il a une coiffure de porc-épic blond, les yeux bleus et se balade avec une épée démesurée… Vous l'auriez pas vu?

- Non…mais y'en a une autre qui le cherche, une fille en rose…

- Tu es sûre fillette? Il faut que je le retrouve avant elle... sinon je ne pourrai plus le manipuler… Merde! Je dois retourner dans le monde des morts, j'ai de la paperasse en retard et je dois sortir cerbère en plus de payer mon loyer… De toute façon c'est naze ici, y'a plein de vermine, au moins c'est facile de les faire rôtir… Si vous le voyez ou obtenez la moindre information sur Cloud, appeler moi, il me tendit sa carte avant de disparaître dans des flammes…

_Hades_

_Dieu de la mort,_

_Les Enfers,_

_13 666, Vallée de la mort._

Je rangeais la carte dans ma poche.

- C'était de lui les flammes? Un instant j'ai cru qu'Axel était là…dis-je un peu absente.

- Ce grand crâneur?! Qu'est qu'il aurait fait ici? Il est allé à Monstro… Mais toi qu'es que tu fais ici?

Je lui expliquai ma mission et les évènements m'ayant mené à la Forteresse Oubliée.

- Et Larxene? C'est pas une grosse perte, mais où elle est? Questionna-t-il, en regardant autour, comme si elle allait sortir de derrière une poubelle…

- J'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve… Heu, t'as fini ta mission?

- Ben j'crois qu'Hades l'a terminée… on peut y aller…me répondit-il en ouvrant un vortex.

Je passais la première, refusant le bras de Mélopée par orgueil. Je constatai rapidement que j'aurai du la mettre au placard et accepter son aide.

La blancheur de l'illisio-citadelle me fit mal aux yeux après mon passage dans les ténèbres étouffants. J'étais encore trempée, l'eau formait une flaque à mes pieds, mais je m'en foutais. Voyant que le châtain trainait, je me mis péniblement en route vers le bureau du supérieur, afin de lui faire mon rapport, dans le but de pouvoir éventuellement me sécher et me coucher… Pénible était plutôt faible pour décrire ma lente progression dans les couloirs en m'appuyant contre les murs.

Demyx me rattrapa juste avant que je pénètre dans le bureau de Xemnas. Nous y entrâmes donc ensemble.

- Et alors? Fit le numéro I, ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure de notre état lamentable.

- Nous avons trouvé le monde caché dans un livre, il se nommait la forêt bleue. J'y suis entré seule. Il n'y avait rien d'exploitable… Puis le livre à été déplacé à la Forteresse Oubliée. Je ne sais pas où est ma partenaire qui dormais sur le lit de Merlin la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait une entorse à la cheville …

- Bon…ce n'est pas grave. Le numéro XII est rentrée il n'y a pas longtemps… Et pour ce qui est de la Forteresse Oubliée?

- Il n'y a plus de sans cœurs, répondis-je avant Demyx.

- Bien…disposez…

Nous sortîmes des appartements du supérieur. Le musicien en sembla soulagé.

- Merci de ne pas tout avoir dit…

- Ça aurait servit à quoi? L'important c'est que c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait plus de ses bestioles…Heu, qu'es que tu caches dans ton manteau?

- Heu rien…

- Demyx! Ne me ment pas! C'est trop évident que tu caches quelque chose!

- Bon, mais tu le dis pas à Xemnas? Hein? Fit-il avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Je lui promis, espérant ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard… Il sortie une petite créature noire aux yeux jaunes.

- Je l'ai aperçu juste avant d'entrer dans le passage, s'expliqua le musicien, l'air piteux. Il était tout seul, tout petit, oublié de tous… alors j'ai décidé de l'adopter…

- Ben, s'il attaque personne, je vois pas où est le problème…

- Il est sensé être notre ennemi, mais il est si petit… Il est spécial pour moi…

- Ah…d'accord…

Je pu enfin aller me coucher. En chemin, je croisais Zexion qui m'apprit que Larxene était à l'infirmerie depuis son retour de Traverse.

- Elle est sous calmants car elle s'est retenue pour ne pas assassiner un certain marchant, ou plutôt Luxord l'a empêché de le faire… Elle était furieuse, car il ne lui aurait pas indiqué le chemin le plus court pour se rendre chez un certain Merlin… Elle disait aussi que c'était de sa faute si elle s'était foulé la cheville et que si ce n'était pas arrivé, tu n'aurais pas disparu et elle n'aurait pas passée pour une irresponsable…

- Qu'est que Luxord faisait à Traverse, il n'était pas supposé être au Château de la Bête?

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux haussa les épaules avant de me saluer pour retourner dans son repaire : la bibliothèque.

J'arrive de faire une p'tite promenade dehors, sur les trotoires enneigés... C'est dégueulasse comme temps! je hais la neige, pas que je nie sa beauté, c'est très jolie dans un champs ou avec les déco de noël... mais dans les chemins et dans mes souliers c'est pas l'fun! Cependant je dois avouer que j'ai été nostalgique et que j'ai eu envi de faire un fort et une bataille de boules de neige... c'est rapidement reparti...

Y'avait un camion sorti de route sur l'autoroute aussi. pk je raconte tout ça moi?

Xana: Tu te cherche encore des excuses pour pas étudier...

Cat: ouaip!

Xana: Franchement...

Cat: XD

Merci à **Ariani Lee** et **nmfrter **pour leur reviews^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Avoir un cœur _:

- Merde, Larxene! T'es vraiment une…  
- Ah… ok. C'est un beau nom…

Un chap, plus triste, peut-être même profond...  
J'arrive pas à croire que je publis le 10e chap la semaine prochaine...


	10. Avoir un coeur

Ben le voilà!

chapitre court, je l'avoue et moins drôle... ça m'a donner du fil à retordre car je le trouvais pas assez long... et j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans le gnagnant... Faut dire que lors des ébauches de mon histoire, c'était suposé pas avoir de suite logique... enfin encore moins que là XD et finalement je vois mon histoire se construire autour des annotations que je m'était faite...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 : Avoir un cœur

Larxene avait passé les deux nuits et les deux journées suivantes à l'infirmerie, autant pour soigné sa cheville que sa crise d'hystérie. J'étais allé lui rendre visite, mais puisque Luxord restait avec elle, je reparti lui laissant le loisir de tenir compagnie à la Nymphe.

Je me promenais dans la citadelle, encore… Je me sentais seule, abandonnée, mais j'avais envi de voir personne. Je m'ennuyais, mais je ne savais pas de quoi exactement… Je ne parlais presque plus à ma famille, mes amis sont tous partis je ne sais où… Je n'avais peut-être rien qui m'attendait là-bas, mais mon ancienne vie avait une certaine stabilité, ce qu'il n'y avait visiblement jamais ici. Il se passait toujours quelque chose, Axel qui faisait une bêtise, Saix qui piquait une dangereuse colère ou des entrainements catastrophiques…

Je trouvais difficile d'avoir un moment seule, il n'y avait qu'en marchant dans les couloirs tout en évitant les lieux fréquentés que j'y arrivais. Cependant, ce n'était que de courte duré à chaque fois…

En tournant un coin, toujours perdu dans mes pensées, je failli percuter Axel.

- Tu es là! Demyx te cherchait. Il doit être encore dans le salon.

- Ok, je vais aller le voir…

Je me dirigeais donc vers la pièce indiquée, le sitariste s'y trouvais bien, avec son sans cœur. Je le saluais et lui demandais pourquoi il voulait me voir.

- Je lui ai trouvé un nom! Me déclara-t-il tout enjoué. Je vais l'appeler Boris…

- Ah… ok. C'est un beau nom… lui répondis-je en me laissant tomber sur un divan.

Je regarda Mélopée Nocturne s'amuser avec son petit compagnon un long moment sans que personne ne viennent troubler cette douce quiétude.

Puis, Xaldin et Xigbar passèrent, s'arrêtant le temps de trouver le petit ombre mignon. Ensuite, Axel et Roxas vinrent nous rejoindre pour vanter le petit «animal» de Demyx. Ce qui fut surprenant, c'est quand Saix, qui grognait seul en cherchant le Supérieur, laissa échapper un « Oh qu'il est chou!» en passant dans le salon.

Le sans cœur était vraisemblablement accepté par presque tous. Même Xemnas, qui vint faire un tour en cherchant le Devin Lunaire approuva la présence de la créature. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas vu là de la zoothérapie pour motiver… Ou seulement parce que dans le fond il n'en avait rien à foutre…

- Hey! Vous trouvez pas qu'il à une tête semblable à Larxene? Fit soudain Xigbar, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Je croyais que c'était gagné, que le protégé de Mélopée était accepté. Mais il promenait tranquillement, lorsqu'il reçu un éclair qui le dispersa.

La Nymphe Furieuse s'avança avec une béquille, l'air encore très contrarié.

- ESPÈCE DE FOLLE! MEURTRIÈRE! JE TE HAIS! Hurla Demyx, le visage déformé par la colère et les larmes.

- Quoi?! C'était juste de la vermine, on doit l'éliminer…

- NON! C'ÉTAIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUEL SANS CŒUR! C'ÉTAIT LE MIEN!!

Puis il parti à la course, nous laissant tous déconcertés par cette scène. Je regardai les autres qui se contentèrent de hausser les épaules. Je partis à la suite du jeune homme.

- Merde, Larxene! T'es vraiment une…

Je n'entendis pas le qualificatif donné par Axel. Mais en m'éloignant j'entendis tout de même la réponse de la blonde :

- Ben quoi?! C'était un ennemi. Je comprends pas où est le problème, je vous ai tous sauvé la vie bande d'imbéciles! Vous devriez me remercier!

Je parti à la recherche de Demyx. Je le trouvai assis dans un coin en boule. Je pris place à ses côtés. Ne sachant pas comment le consoler, je lui tapotai l'épaule. Il sursauta, puis, voyant que c'était moi, se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant son désespoir. Il pleura longtemps. J'étais mal à l'aise, il s'accrochait désespérément à moi, comme si je risquais de le laisser tomber dans le vide. Puis, il finit par se calmer un peu et desserrer son étreinte.

- Lorsque je l'ai vu, seul, abandonné, J'ai cru que c'était peut-être mon sans cœur, celui qui a mon cœur… Je croyais que je pourrais enfin être complet… avoir un cœur… pouvoir partir de cet endroit maudit…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il racontait, je ne pouvais pas l'interroger, pas dans son état, ça aurait risqué de le peiner davantage. Cependant je comprenait que la mort du sans cœur avait enlever bien plus qu'un compagnon, cela avait fait disparaitre une part d'espoir à Demyx.

- Mais toi Xana, tu pourras partir un jour… tu n'es pas comme nous… tu n'es pas attachée à cet endroit… Tu n'es pas un simili, tu es un vrai humain…tu as un cœur…je l'ai senti l'autre jour… et je l'entends encore, j'entends son doux battement rassurant… Tu as de vraies émotions, qu'il te dicte… Je sais que tu es toujours sincère… Nous, on ne peut jamais être sûr de ce que nous ressentons, ou se que les autres ressentent… Nous n'avons sans doute que des simili-émotions…

Ses paroles me troublèrent, il fallait que j'en sache plus, mais plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment…

J'étais peiné de le voir dans cet état. Il était comme un enfant, en fait, ils étaient tous comme des enfants, chacun à sa manière… Ça me brisait le cœur, un cœur, à ses dires, lui et les autres membres n'en avait pas… Lorsque j'y repensai, il était vrai que je ne sentais pas de battements provenant de sa poitrine, il n'y avait que le mien…le mien qui voulait battre pour nous deux et pour tous les autres.

Je me promis de tout faire pour les aider. Cette promesse se sella dans la larme qui s'écoula le long de ma joue pour terminer sa course dans les cheveux de Demyx, qui dormait, épuisé par tant d'émotions.

-0-0-0-

Au coin du couloir, Axel avait été témoin de toute la scène, il n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de se que Demyx avait dit à la jeune femme. Les paroles du sitariste avaient réveillé une douleur dans son âme. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien. Il voulait aussi entendre, sentir, le battement régulier du cœur de Xana, tout comme son ami l'avait fait.

Le maître des flammes chassa cette pensée ridicule, pensa à se que le châtain venait de révéler à leur invitée. Maintenant, elle savait, mais est-ce que ça changerait son comportement envers eux? Car lui-même avait failli la traiter différemment après que Xemnas leur ai dit la vérité.

_Les membres de l'organisation s'étaient réunis tôt un matin, deux jours après l'arrivée de Xana, dans la salle de conférence à la demande du supérieur. Ce dernier avait prit la parole :_

_- Je vous ai convoqué pour vous révéler une information importante à propos de la stagiaire : elle n'est pas une simili, c'est une humaine qui n'est pas au courant de notre condition._

_Axel était resté bouche bé à cet annonce, tout comme ses collègues. Cela l'avait même un peu choqué que le supérieur les forces à être avec une humaine qui avait ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Il s'était cependant ressaisi en songeant qu'en fait cela ne paraissait pas, la différence était si minime que ça s'oubliait facilement. Il avait d'ailleurs bien souvent oublié cette différence par la suite, tout comme ses confrères. _

_- Si je l'ai fait venir, c'est pour tester notre capacité à vivre avec des humains, question de savoir si on peut cacher notre différence pour envisager de vivre avec eux. Donc il est important que vous ne lui dévoiliez pas notre différence, question de constater si elle la verra ou pas, donc agissez normalement avec elle. Si jamais vous lui dites, vous serez puni sévèrement pour avoir fait échouer mon étude._

_Il avait terminé là-dessus, les laissant retourner à leurs activités quotidiennes, ceux qui étaient en missions purent reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêté. Marluxia était parti réveiller la nouvelle._

Le roux se secoua, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, la tête emplie de réflexions de toutes sortes.

* * *

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**: pour le prochain mois, mon rythme de publication risque d'être altèré, car je m'en vais chez mes parents, là ou l'internet est plus lent que tous ce que vous pourrez jamais imaginer... mais je vais essayer tout de même, mais je ne garantie rien...

* * *

merci à **nmfreter **et **Ariani Lee** pour leur review

**Mélain**: J'espère que t'es pas trop déçu que la vrai nature de Larxene resorte... le c était bien une faute de frappe, les cé, c'était pour un de mes tics de languanges, mais c'est vrai que ça affaibli mon texte(qui est sans doute pas très fort en partant...XD) merci pour ce commentaire.

* * *

La prochaine fois, _réflexion et réponses_ :

- Hey regardes où tu vas!  
- Tu cherches quelque chose?  
- tu m'étouffe un peu…

Juste pour dire qu'il est minuit et demi XD

Xana: on peut pas aller se coucher?

Cat: se coucher? en période d'exams! impossible...

Xana: Mais c'est la fin de semaine...

Cat: et Alors?

Xana: Je dois aller sècher mon linge...

Cat: Attends! des larmes de Demyx, ça peut se vendre cher...

Xana: m'en fous...

Cat: le vrai Boris a été adopté^^

Xana: le vrai?

Cat: mon rat obèse à l'école, il était super sympa, mais je pouvais pas l'adopter. alors j'suis contente que quelqu'un l'ai fait^^ vu ce qui lui serait arrivé...

Xana:0_0

Ok bon, je vais me coucher...


	11. Réflexion et réponses

J'ai réussis à publier!

Mais je sais pas quand sera le prochain...

Vous saviez qu'il était possible de s'auto traumatiser? C'est ce qu'il arrive à chaque fois que je relis ce chap pour détecter les oh nombreuses fautes… pardonnez-moi pour tout mes chers lecteurs…

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Réflexions et réponses**

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque très tôt le lendemain, dans l'espoir que les livres s'y trouvant me renseignent sur la condition que Demyx m'avait parlé. De plus, je n'avais pas envi de me trouver en présence de ma colocataire, dont l'indifférence face à la peine qu'elle avait causé chez Demyx me frustrait au plus haut point.

Je regardais les livres le long des étagères, aucuns ne semblait pouvoir m'informer sur l'absence de cœur…

- Tu cherches quelque chose?

Je sursautai violement, faisant tomber les livres d'un coup de coude sous l'œil inquisiteur de Zexion.

- Heu… je regardais s'il y avait des bons romans… menti-je lamentablement.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Et je suis un géant analphabète… Dis-moi la vérité.

- Je cherche… des informations sur les personnes… qui n'ont plus de cœur… répondis-je piteusement.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu de telles informations?

- Tu n'iras pas cafarder au supérieur? Je veux pas attirer d'ennuis à personne…

- C'est pas mon genre d'aller voir le supérieur pour lui raconter ce que tout le monde fait, de toute façon il s'en fou…

- Bon…bien, Dem…. Heu… quelqu'un qui m'a dit… que vous n'aviez…. pas de cœur… En fait, je suis pas certaine de tout avoir compris, alors je suis venu chercher dans les livres…

Il m'observa, l'air pensif. Puis me répondit :

- Ce quelqu'un avait raison. Mais tu ne trouveras rien dans ses livres, j'ai déjà tout vérifié, plusieurs fois même, sans succès. Mais je continu à les relire, au cas où j'aurais manqué quelque chose…

Il semblait si triste, si désespéré de sa condition. Il reprit :

- Voici ce que je sais : Lorsque notre personne, l'être humain que nous étions avant, est mort, notre volonté de vivre était tel, que nous ne sommes pas totalement mort : Nous n'avons que perdu notre cœur. Mais sans lui, nous ne sommes que des êtres incomplets.

- Donc, vous recherchez tous un cœur…

- Oui, toutes les missions que nous entreprenons, c'est dans ce seul et unique but. Car nous entretenons aussi l'espoir qu'un cœur nous aiderait à nous rappeler qui nous sommes… Nous n'avons que des brides de souvenirs de la personne que nous avons été…

- Dire qu'Axel m'avait raconté que vous étiez des exterminateurs…

- Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, nous éliminons les sans cœurs, pour prendre leur cœur.

- Les sans cœurs ont un cœur? Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire?

- Je sais, mais c'est pas nous qui avons choisi les noms… Nous fabriquons le Kingdom Hearts, le royaume des cœurs, avec ses cœurs. Plus les sans cœurs sont forts, plus leur cœur a d'importance.

- Le Kingdom Hearts? Comment vous collecter les cœurs pour le fabriquer?

- Tu l'as déjà vu, c'est la lune en forme de cœur qui éclaire illusiopolis. Les cœurs s'y rendent seuls, ils en trouvent le chemin, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Je crois qu'en fait ils se rassemblent, un cœur ne veut jamais rester seul, n'est-ce pas?

Il attendait que je confirme, ce que je fis d'un hochement de tête. C'était logique, laissé seul trop longtemps, un cœur se morfondait. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous avons ce besoin de nous rassembler. Mais pour les similis? Qu'en était-il? Ils semblaient pourtant avoir ce besoin de ne pas être seuls. Était-ce pour se rappeler lorsqu'ils avaient un cœur? Ou ce dernier n'est pas toujours à l'origine du sentiment de solitude? Tant de questions, mais pas de réponses…

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux avait visiblement finit ses explications.

- J'ai une dernière petite question, si ça ne te dérange pas…

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ben… c'est peut-être indiscret, mais je suppose que retrouver vos cœurs est vraiment important pour vous…Alors pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec des pièces de théâtre et des beuveries?

- Xemnas encourage toutes les activités pouvant nous motiver… Il pense que si nous sommes «heureux» nous serons plus productif… De plus ça lui permet de nous avoir à l'œil.

Ainsi donc, le supérieur avait en quelque sorte un certain plan de gestion, ce à quoi j'avais des doutes depuis mon arrivée. Garder ses troupes heureuses en même temps que de les avoir à porté… Plutôt bien pensé…

Je quittai le bibliophile pour aller me promener seule, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-0-0-0-

Après le départ de la brune, le conspirateur ténébreux prit un livre et alla s'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil. Maintenant, l'humaine savait. Elle n'avait pas été dégoutée ou apeurée pas ces révélations, seulement intriguée.

Il frissonna à la pensée de se que le supérieur envisageait pour elle : Oui, il voulait aussi retrouver un cœur, mais il ne voulait pas le voler ou faire souffrir quelqu'un pour l'avoir. Le numéro I n'avait pas été explicite, mais ses intensions avaient parues lors d'une réunion qu'ils avaient eue, le soir de l'arrivé de la stagiaire, environ deux jours avant celle avec tous les membres.

_Tous les fondateurs étaient rassemblés dans le bureau du supérieur lorsque ce dernier entra en compagnie de Saix. Bien que le berserk faisait partie des nouveaux membres, il était autorisé à assister à cette réunion spéciale._

_- Je vous remercie tous d'être ici. Ce qui se dira se matin devra rester secret, le Kingdom hearts en dépend._

_Tous acquiescèrent en comprenant le sérieux de cette rencontre._

_- Comme vous l'avez constaté, j'ai pris une stagiaire. J'aimerai connaître votre opinion sur elle, ensuite nous verrons si mes projets peuvent s'accomplir…_

_Xigbar pris la parole, puisque les membres parlaient chacun leur tour selon leur rang :_

_- J'en pense pas grand-chose, elle est timide et est agréable à reluquer, on manque vraiment de femme ici…_

_Les trois suivant n'avaient rien à dire, sauf Vexen qui déclara vouloir faire des expérimentations._

_Et toi Zexion? Qu'à tu sentis? Questionna Xemnas._

_- Son cœur n'est pas pur, j'y ai senti plusieurs émotions négatives : la honte, la rancune, le chagrin. Il y a aussi la souillure que laissent des études collégiales…_

_- Elle serait inutilisable? Demanda le supérieur qui n'avait pas envi de trainer un autre boulet dans son organisation. Ou Vexen pourrait-il faire des tests en attendant d'avoir le cœur pur?_

_- Oui, il pourrait sans doute s'en servir…_

_-Bien… Nous commencerons par l'observer discrètement, puis nous évaluerons ses capacités. Traitez la comme les autres membres afin qu'elle et les autres ne se doute de rien._

_Tous approuvèrent, connaissant l'instabilité des jeunes membres._

_La réunion se conclut ainsi._

Le jeune homme chassa ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur l'ouvrage qu'il avait entre les mains.

-0-0-0-

Je marchais, sans regarder où j'allais. Lorsque je tournais un coin, je percutai une forme noire.

- Hey regardes où tu vas! Ah c'est toi Xana!

Je levai les yeux, reconnaissant l'obstacle aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux roses.

- Salut Marluxia… Je m'excuse…

- Bah, c'est rien… Alors tu y as repensé pour la pièce?

- ouais, je veux bien en faire partie…

- Pour vrai! C'est merveilleux! Cria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Il m'étreignait à me briser les os. M'écrasant le visage contre son torse. Il sentait les fleurs, ce qui était mieux que l'odeur d'alcool de la dernière fois…

- Heu… tu m'étouffe un peu…

- Oups… désolé, fit-il en me relâchant. La distribution des rôles aura lieu aura lieu ce soir à 20 heure à la salle de spectacle. Y'a un rôle qui t'intéresse en particulier? J'essai toujours que les comédiens soient heureux… Alors?

- Ben je préfèrerais un rôle qui a pas trop de texte, et qu'on voit pas trop…

- Je verrai se que je peux faire! À ce soir!

Je le saluais et poursuivi mon errance dans les couloirs de la citadelle, aussi troublé, sinon plus, qu'avant. Mais surtout en proie à un doute sur mon choix. Je n'avais pas envi de faire cette pièce, j'avais accepté pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'il soit heureux. C'était mon but maintenant : les rendre heureux, ou du moins, faire mon possible pour y arrivé.

-0-0-0-

Je me sentais suivie depuis que j'avais quitté ma chambre pour me rendre à la réunion pour la pièce de théâtre. J'accélérai, regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Personne. En regardant de nouveau devant, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le seul que je ne voulais pas voir : Vexen.

Bien que nous étions déjà trop près, il s'approcha davantage, se qui me força à reculer pour éviter les contacts.

- Oh, tu joue la coquine?

Je continuai à reculer jusqu'à…Merde! Le mur! Évidemment je n'avais pas reculé en ligne droite. Je commençai à longer le mur. Cette manœuvre ne dura pas, puisqu'il me bloqua avec ses bras de chaque côté de mes épaules. J'étais prise au piège, figée par la terreur.

- Ne tremble pas comme ça, je ne te ferai pas de mal… me roucoula le scientifique à l'oreille.

Il rapprocha sa bouche doucement… Je me baissai rapidement et passai sous son bras. Libre! Je filai aussi vite que je le pouvais, tout en songeant que je préférais lorsqu'il me haïssait…

En m'éloignant j'entendis une drôle de remarque faite par Roxas : « Heu…Vexen, Pourquoi t'embrasse le mur?» *

-0-0-0-

Je couru jusqu'à la salle de spectacle, où les autres participants attendaient déjà. Les regards se posèrent sur moi, toute essoufflée et surement rouge comme une tomate. Il y avait Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Marluxia, évidemment, et à ma grande surprise, Axel, l'air pas très enchanté.

- Alors Xana? Tu t'es fait un petit marathon avant de venir? Fit ce dernier, moqueur.

Un regard noir du supérieur l'empêcha de poursuivre ses plaisanteries.

- Merci à vous tous pour avoir accepté de participer à ma pièce, débuta le metteur en scène tout en distribuant des feuilles aux acteurs. Alors voici vos rôles, ainsi que votre texte.

Je lu la couverture, le titre y était écrit, mais le Hansel était barré, remplacé par Axel.

- C'est quoi cette histoire D'_Axel et Gretel? _Grogna Xigbar. La pièce est pas supposée s'appeler _Hansel et Gretel_?

- Ben c'est ma condition pour participer, lui répondit le nommé d'un air sombre.

Je redirigeai mon attention sur ma page pour découvrir mon rôle : Gretel. Merde! Moi qui voulais un rôle qu'on ne voyait presque pas…

Saix était la méchante belle-mère, Xemnas le père, l'Archer la méchante sorcière, Axel jouait son propre rôle. Marluxia faisait la narration, en plus des décors, des costumes, de la mise en scène…

Nous fîmes une première lecture, pour que notre organisateur ait une idée générale de l'ensemble. Satisfait, il mit fin à la séance.

Le supérieur se précipita dans son bureau, immédiatement suivi du Bersek. Xigbar parti errer seul dans les couloirs, disant qu'il allait prendre l'air. L'Assassin, quant à lui alla arroser ses fleurs. Le rouquin et moi retournâmes donc à nos chambres ensemble.

- Heu…Axel… t'as vraiment pas l'air enthousiaste… je me trompe?

- Vraiment pas… Xemnas m'a prit à rire des pièces de l'autre, alors il m'a forcé à en faire partie pour que «je vois que c'est super amusant et formateur comme expérience» et si je le faisais pas, je devais retourner dans la baleine avant d'aller dans le château de la bête…

- La Bête? Cette histoire n'est pas encore réglée?

- Non, Luxord a échoué. Il n'a pas joué les bonnes cartes…

- Ah bon… Et l'intérieur d'une baleine… J'aimerais bien visiter ça! C'est comment?

- Humide au point de me faire friser les cheveux, ça pue, c'est gluant… Son estomac est remplis d'acide, se qui fait fondre les semelles, j'ai du jeter mes bottes… Le gros sans cœur est une cage-parasite qui s'amuse à nous pousser dans l'acide lorsqu'il ne nous enferme pas pour tenter de nous digérer.

- Avec les mondes que j'ai visité et ceux dont tous me parle, ils ont tous l'air nazes…

- Non, ils ne le sont pas tous, y'en a qui sont vraiment bien… Tu verras…

- Ah oui? Comme?

- Y'a Halloween, où on se retrouve déguisé à ce qui parait, c'est bien pour les fêtes, mais je suis jamais allé. Y'a la cité du crépuscule ou on va manger des glaces à l'eau de mer. Il n'y a pas de sans cœurs dans celle-là. Et il y a tous ceux que nous n'avons pas encore visités… mais les mondes sont presque tous ravagés par les sans cœurs, ce qui gâche pas mal leurs charmes…

- Wow, j'ai hâte de pouvoir les visiter!

Nous arrivâmes dans le couloir des chambres nous nous saluâmes avant d'entrer dans nos chambres respectives.

Larxene n'était pas là, tant mieux, je n'avais toujours pas envie de lui parler. Je pourrais au moins faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'elle arriverait

* * *

Marluxia est très persistant... et harcelant XD

Xana: super je dois maintenant faire partie d'une pièce... C'est vraiment de la torture...

Cat: Ouaip! mais il fallait que t'en fasse partie! Ta vie en dépend!

Xana: T'es vraiment cruelle...

Cat: Ouaip! Et fière en plus! Mais dit toi que t'es pas si maltraité que ça...

Xana: Ah non?

Cat: Va lire mes ébauches de fics sérieuses qui sont loin d'être publiées...

* * *

*** **Fallait que je souligne que cette réplique vient de mon petit frérot, qui lui a adoré ce passage…

**nmfrter**: Je sais, c'était tout tristounet, je crois que ça a démontré un certain tournant, mais j'ai encore plusieurs imbécilité de prévues... Je sais c'est ça le problème si on donne notre coeur... et les larmes de Demyx ont sèché pendant que j'essayais de prendre le manteau de Xana...

**aquila**: Une nouvelle lectrice!^^ merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment super de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié. Spécialement ce chapitre, car je l'ai beaucoup travaillé. Boris, pauvre petit...

**mélain**: Mais Saix est plus sensible qu'il n'y parait... XD Ça fait étrange, je suis pas habitué d'émouvoir les gens, normalement c'est des larmes de rire... Mais je suis contente que cette scèene ne soit pas "fade" j'ai donc réussi à y mettre de la profondeur.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Les insomnies d'une mère _:

- Tu veux mon poing en pleine tronche?  
- Ouais…  
- Ne sois pas insolant!

vive le montage! XD

Bon je sais pas quand le prochain va être publié, vu les problèmes techniques… mais il est écrit et n'attend que ça, comme les 10 prochains environ XD


	12. Les insomnies d’une mère

Après ce long moment d'absence, me revoilà!

et j'ai le bonheur de vous dire que j'ai maintenant une bêta: merci à Ariani Lee pour sa gentille proposition^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Les insomnies d'une mère**

Je fus réveillé par un grognement de bête féroce. La créature râlait, comme à l'agonie. Je me cachai sous les couvertures pour m'en protéger. Elle devait avoir faim, elle sortait pour se nourrir d'une innocente dormeuse sans défense dans son lit. La créature était de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle semblait être dans le lit de Larxene! Elle avait dévoré ma compagne de chambre et s'était endormie dans sont lit et ronflait comme un tracteur!

Non, en fait c'était la Nymphe elle-même qui faisait tout ce boucan… De plus, la blonde n'était pas du genre à se faire bouffer…

Incapable de me rendormir, je partis errer dans la citadelle, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant. Je m'arrêtai pour observer le Kingdom Hearts, encore une fois. Je le regardais tout en songeant à son importance pour les membres de l'organisation. C'était leur seule possibilité pour avoir un cœur, pour être vraiment heureux… La seule raison de continuer pour certain d'entre eux…

- Qu'est que tu fais ici si tard?

Je sursautais, mon cœur et ma respiration se stoppant net. Je me tournai pour voir qui m'avait interpelée. C'était un Axel, avec un grand sourire taquin.

- J'arrive pas à dormir… Larxene ronfle comme un tracteur… lui répondis-je.

- Ben, alors viens dormir dans notre chambre…

- Heu…

- Tu pourras dormir dans mon lit…

- Heu…

- Et je dormirais sur le divan, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas t'agresser dans ton sommeil, et Dem non plus… Allez, viens, tu as l'air crevée, un peu de sommeil te fera du bien…

- Mouais… bon, d'accord.

Nous nous rendîmes à sa chambre tout en discutant de choses et d'autres :

- Mais toi? Qu'est que tu fais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille? Le questionnai-je.

- Bah, j'arrivais pas à dormir…

- Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Non, enfin rien de particulier…

- Et pourquoi vous avez un divan dans votre chambre et pas Larxene? Changeai-je de sujet après un court silence.

- On l'a pris dans le salon… C'est plus agréable pour écouter la télé et jouer aux jeux vidéo…

Une fois dans sa chambre, il me proposa son lit, le matelas portait de multiples brûlures, qui me mirent mal à l'aise.

- Ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre le divan, lui murmurai-je pour pas réveiller son colocataire qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Tu es sûre? C'est comme tu veux… me répondit-il en sortant une couverture d'un placard.

Je m'installais sur le divan avec la couverture. Je m'endormis au rythme des respirations des deux garçons.

-0-0-0-

_- Tu dois partir… _

_- Non, je n'ai pas fini… j'ai plein de choses à apprendre…_

_- Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

-0-0-0-

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un peu troublée par ce rêve, la première chose que je vis fut deux yeux vert clair me fixant. Sursautant devant cette apparition, je poussais un petit cri ressemblant à un couinement.

- Qu'est qu'il y a? fit la voix ensommeillée d'Axel.

- Rien d'important, lui répondis-je. Juste Demyx qui m'a légèrement fait flipper…

- Je m'excuse… marmonna-t-il piteusement. Je voulais pas te faire peur…

- Ça va, mais recommence plus… J'aime pas trop me réveiller et me trouver face à face avec quelqu'un…

- Pourquoi? T'aime pas dormir avec quelqu'un? Tu dors toujours seule? Questionna le roux.

Je pris la teinte de ses cheveux face à cette question indiscrète.

- Bien l'autre fois on a dormi ensemble, avec Marluxia, rétorqua le Musicien.

- Selon mes sources, je dirais que TU as dormi avec Flower Power et que Xana était seule…

- Tes sources? Tu es sur qu'elles sont fiables?

- Ouaip! Puisqu'une d'elles était dans tes bras… Puis les autres vous ont vu délaisser cette pauvre Xana pour vous enlacer tendrement…

Le sitariste lui envoya un jet d'eau en plein visage avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant soigneusement la porte. Ce qui me laissa sans voix. Je trouvais sa réaction quelque peu exagérée…

Axel, lui, souriait l'air taquin, fier d'avoir fait péter un câble au plus jeune. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

- Ben quoi? J'y peux rien s'il monte sur ses grands chevaux à rien… Surtout lorsqu'il est question de Marluxia…

On frappa à la porte à ce moment-là, m'empêchant de répliquer au roux.

Ce dernier alla répondre avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eu une légère crispation passagère en apercevant celui qui venait les déranger.

- Axel, le Supérieur veut te voir dans son bureau dans trente-deux minutes exactement, ordonna une voix dure que je reconnus comme étant celle de Saix. Déniche aussi la nouvelle, et amène-la avec toi.

- Bien…

Rafale de Flammes Dansantes referma la porte en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles, mais certainement pas élogieuses pour le Berserker.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer… on se retrouve au bureau de Xemnas… lui annonçai-je

- D'ac! À plus…

Je sortis de la chambre des garçons et me dirigeai vers la mienne.

-0-0-0-

Après que son invitée soit repartie, Axel alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain :

- Allez Dem, laisse-moi entrer… je voudrais prendre une douche… allez, fais pas la gueule…

- J'fais la gueule si je veux!

- Ouvre cette porte ou je l'enfonce…

Le sitariste ouvrit la porte, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'Axel aurait mis ses menaces à exécution sans remord pour la pauvre victime à poignée…

Le roux entra dans la pièce puis prit sa douche sans se préoccuper davantage de l'autre qui alla s'étendre sur son lit.

Alors qu'il finissait de se coiffer, Rafale de Flammes Dansante interpella Mélopée :

- Hey Dem! J'peux te poser une question?

- Non.

- C'est à propos de Xana…

- Ok, qu'est qu'il y a?

- Pourquoi tu es toujours après elle?

- Elle est sympa et elle me rappelle quelqu'un… quelqu'un que je connaissais avant… une femme qui m'aimait, peu importe ce que je faisais ou si elle me grondait, elle m'aimait... Elle prenait soin de moi…

- Une mère…

Demyx se redressa et regarda son compagnon qui l'observait, l'air absent.

- je crois que c'est ça…

- C'est aussi ce à quoi elle me fait penser, même si elle est trop jeune pour être la mère de qui que ce soit ici…

- Tu sais, j'ai pu écouter son cœur.

Le maître du feu eut un air d'envie :

- J'aimerais bien aussi, mais on est pas assez proche, toi tu es toujours dans ses jupes, moi je la vois rarement… Parfois j'oublie qu'elle n'est pas comme nous, il y a si peu de différences… juste le cœur…

- Ouais…

- Faut que j'y aille, sinon Xemy va me passer un savon terrible…

- Ok… Et Axel, ne parle plus jamais de CETTE soirée, sinon je te noie…

-0-0-0-

Je me tenais face au supérieur et à Xigbar, entre Marluxia et Roxas. Ce dernier regardait attentivement ses pieds. Nous attendions le retardataire à la chevelure rouge, qui arriva avec seulement 20 minutes de retard. Son entrée brisa le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Numéro VIII, tu es en retard, lui reprocha le premier de l'organisation.

- Ouais, et alors? Y'a personne de mort… C'est très important d'être toujours bien coiffé en toute circonstance…

- Ne sois pas insolent, ou tu alourdiras ton châtiment.

- Ok, alors pourquoi on est là? Une autre super mission? Ou c'est pour la pièce de théâtre? Ah non, il manque le chouchou…

- Axel… Arrête, tu vas vraiment t'attirer des ennuis, lui murmurai-je, approuvée par le blond.

- De sages paroles, tu devrais suivre cet exemple, fit Xemnas. Je te conseille aussi de te tenir tranquille pour ta prochaine mission. Cette fois-ci, j'essaye quelque chose de nouveau, au lieu de vous envoyer séparément dans différents mondes, vous irez tous ensemble dans les mondes. C'est en quelque sorte un test, Xigbar en profitera pour vous évaluer, autant en travail d'équipe qu'individuel. Il observera aussi vos capacités générales.

- Quoi!? S'insurgea Marluxia. Ce clown va nous évaluer? C'est ridicule! Il presque aussi con qu'Axel!

- Hey! Tu veux mon poing en pleine tronche, Barbie? Répliqua le roux, furieux.

- Ça suffit! Hurla le supérieur. Les autres sont tous occupés, alors vous n'avez pas le choix! Vous obéissez à Xigbar, sinon c'est Saix qui s'occupera de vous!

Nous acquiesçâmes, les deux colorés s'étaient tus et Roxas avait recommencé l'examen de ses chaussures. Le numéro I reprit la parole après avoir mesuré l'effet de ses paroles :

- Maintenant partez, j'en ai assez de vous voir… Et Xigbar, pas de conneries cette fois…

Axel eut un petit rire qui que le borgne ne manqua pas, il lança un regard au numéro VIII qui signifiait clairement : «Tu vas en baver».

L'Archer ouvrit un passage des ténèbres où nous nous engouffrâmes pour nous rendre vers notre première destination.

* * *

je vais maintenant reprendre un rhytme de puplication plus soutenu!

**aquila**: mystère pour l'instant... les réponses plus tard...

**mélain**: le mur était propre, j'suis cruelle, mais y'a des limites... moi aussi dans ma classe ils croient toujours que je suis déprimée ou de mauvaise humeur... et courage pour tes études!

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Oh! Dangereuse faim!_:

- Tu sais, je crois que je hais Xigbar…

- La routine quoi!

- Quel crétin!

Et de l'action!

Xana: pourquoi ça m'inspire pas confiance?

Cat: (sourire sadique)

Xana:0_0


	13. Oh! Dangereuse faim!

Voila la suite!

Je post un peu à l'avance, pour me faire pardonner l'attente, quoique c'était pas de ma faute... mais aussi pour fêté que j'ai juste un cour aujourd'hui^^ (j'y vais juste là... et affronter la température hivernale... arg)

De l'action! Comme plusieurs, je ne fais pas exception à la règle: je trouve ça dur d'écrire un combat... J'ai toujours une sorte d'insatisfaction face à ces scènes, quoique je ne vois jamais ce que je peux changer...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Oh! Dangereuse faim!**

En sortant du sombre tunnel, je fus aveuglée par la blancheur du paysage s'étendant devant moi. Le soleil se reflétait sur la neige immaculée nous renvoyant dans les yeux ses rayons. Nous prîmes deux minutes pour nous y habituer.

Puis Xigbar nous lut la mission :

- « La Terre des Dragons : Descendez la montagne et détruisez tous les sans cœurs sur votre chemin. Soyez prudents, cet endroit regorge d'une magie puissante. Il est possible que vous rencontriez des dragons ou des esprits ancestraux. Si c'est le cas transformez-les en sans cœur et tuez-les.»

- La routine quoi! Remarqua le roux.

- Mouais, bon, Roxas et Marluxia, vous vous occuperez des sans cœurs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les deux autres, suivez-moi et ne faites pas chier.

- Mais Roxy et moi sommes plus habitués à travailler ensemble! Protesta Axel.

- J'ai dis : «faites pas chier» ça veut dire ferme ta gueule et suis le mouvement grand crétin. Et puis je dois évaluer vos compétences avec d'autres équipiers.

Rafale de Flammes Dansante se tut, comme nous tous. Nous nous mîmes finalement en marche, dirigés par le borgne qui commençait déjà à noter des trucs dans un calepin. Nous rencontrâmes que très peu de sans cœurs : quelques centaures noirs et des ombres qui furent vite détruis par des clefs et une faux.

Xigbar ordonna une pause devant une grotte, près d'un petit village. J'étais tiraillée par la faim, comme les autres, mais à cette altitude, rien ne poussait. Ou plutôt, rien de comestible ne poussait.

- J'ai faim… Dis Roxas,

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles goûtent tes keyblades? Questionna l'Assassin Sublime.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? J'y ai jamais gouté… lui répondit le principal intéressé.

Marly lécha Tendre Promesse, avide d'avoir une réponse. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : sa langue resta collée à la clef de métal.

- Quel crétin! À la température qu'il fait, le métal colle! Grommela l'archer.

- Ze zavais pas!

Le propriétaire de l'arme essaya de faire disparaître la clef démesurée, de la téléporter, rien à faire, elle restait obstinément collée à la langue de l'Assassin pas si sublime qui gémissait à genoux dans la neige…

- Bon qu'est qu'on fait? Demanda Axel.

- On lui coupe la langue, ça nous fera des vacances…fit le numéro II.

- Non…gémit celui à qui le muscle incriminé appartenait.

- Si on lui pissait dessus… proposa le roux.

- Non … Z'il vous plait…

- On lui crache dessus la langue alors? Suggéra le blond

- On pourrait faire chauffer de l'eau? Leur proposai-je à mon tour.

- On n'a rien pour ça… me répliqua le plus vieux.

- Bien Axel n'a qu'à faire fondre de la neige dans ses mains et verser le résultat au bon endroit…

- Z'aime zette zolution…

- Pas moi, elle est trop gentille pour un crétin comme toi… répondit Xigbar.

- Maiheu!

- Peu importe comment on le fait, il faut décoller ce crétin de ma keyblade!

- Prenons la manière forte! Hurla le borgne.

Avec son pied, il poussa le rose dans la neige. Ce dernier tenta de se relever, mais fut interrompu par ce même pied qui s'appuya sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. L'archer saisi l'arme et tira de toutes ses forces malgré les supplications de Marluxia.

Je détournai les yeux de l'étrange spectacle. Un bruit à mi-chemin entre une ventouse qui se décolle et une étoffe déchirée m'avertit que la clef et la fleur faisaient de nouveau deux.

- On repart! Cette fois c'est Axel et la nouvelle qui s'y collent! Ordonna le chef de mission, ne s'occupant pas de celui se roulant dans la neige tout en se tenant la bouche.

Je fis un pas pour aller l'aider, mais Xigbar m'attrapa par le poignet.

- Non! J'AI DIS : « Axel et la nouvelle s'y collent». Il n'a pas été question de l'autre imbécile. Vas avec le taré de pyromane et bats-toi idiote! Blondinet! Occupe-toi de ton partenaire!

J'étais terriblement frustrée par la manière dont il s'adressait à moi. J'avais envie de le gifler, je me retins, car je le savais plus fort que moi et plus rapide … Je me contentais de le défier du regard, ce qui demandait toute ma volonté. Disons que ce n'était pas dans mon caractère d'affronter qui que ce soit, je suis plutôt de ceux restant en retrait lors des affrontements.

- Qu'est que t'attends? J'ai pas toute la journée!

- Bien! Grommelai-je, faisant apparaître mes armes en allant rejoindre Axel.

Nous contournâmes le village pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses habitants. Un peu plus loin, nous rencontrâmes les sans cœurs dans un petit ravin étroit où il n'y avait plus de neige. Axel se précipita aussitôt dans le combat, brûlant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Un imposant centaure en armure à la cape rouge apparut devant moi. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il m'entailla la cuisse de sa lance. Un second ennemi m'attaqua sur la gauche, mais cette fois, je parai le coup.

Je ne pouvais croiser la cuillère avec les deux en même temps, de plus je devais éviter leurs armes pour les atteindre. Je reculai de quelques pas. Je lançai une de mes armes en pleine tête du premier, ce qui heureusement l'assomma. Je tentai de contourner le second avec ma cuillère restante. Je feintai sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, et mes pieds refusèrent de m'obéir. Je baissais les yeux pour apercevoir un ombre m'agrippant les chevilles, se qui me fit trébucher. Je lui assénai quelques coups de cuillère et de pieds pour qu'il disparaisse.

Je roulai pour éviter une lance, me retrouvant plus près du monstre. Je pus enfin l'atteindre d'une cuillère en plein ventre. Alors que je me relevai péniblement, je reçu un violent coup sur le flanc droit : c'était l'assommé qui me chargeait. Je me trouvai à rouler une fois de plus sur le sol, mais cette fois avec un sabot dans le ventre.

Sans y penser, je rappelai à moi mon arme égarée, parant et contre-attaquant une pensée apparue : « je ne dois pas perdre, je dois prouver ma valeur. Je dois devenir plus forte pour botter le cul de ce crétin de Xigbar et lui faire ravaler ses paroles déplaisantes. » J'aperçus mon partenaire qui continuait de tout flamber autour de lui en balançant ses chakrams sur ses opposants.

Ce moment d'inattention me valut un coup de lance à l'épaule. Je fis un léger écart pour me dégager et passai sous l'arme pour transpercer mon adversaire de ma cuillère. Nous étions venus à bout des ennemis. Je tremblais, j'avais mal à plusieurs endroits. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, à quatre pattes je rendis le peu de nourriture que contenait mon estomac.

J'étais encore malade, j'étais toujours malade. Presque tous mes combats se terminaient de la sorte. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus les explications s'imposaient : Je n'étais pas assez entrainée, ou du moins, pas correctement. Je n'étais pas une simili, je ne savais pas ce que ça changeait exactement pour mes capacités, ou incapacités de combat, mais il était certain que ça faisait une différence.

- Zana? Za va?

- Pas vraiment… J'ai envie de rendre un repas que j'ai jamais pris et tu as sept yeux de trop…

- L'imbécile rose, tu vas faire du ménage avec le pyromane, empêche le de faire flamber la forêt… ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE J'ÉVALUE LE TRAVAIL D'ÉQUIPE! le jeune, occupes-toi d'elle! Ne traînez pas trop…

J'entendis les pas des numéros II et XI s'éloigner, alors que ceux de Roxas s'approchaient.

Ce dernier m'aida à me relever, puis à faire quelques pas. Je ramassai quelques boules vertes qui n'avaient pas encore disparu. Lorsque je me sentis mieux, je recommençai à marcher seule. Mes membres faisaient de moins en moins mal, engourdis par le froid et partiellement guéris. Je profitai de l'amélioration de mon état pour discuter avec mon nouveau compagnon :

- Tu sais, je crois que je hais Xigbar…

- Moi, je le crois pas, je le sais! Plus précisément: Je le hais à jeun, lorsqu'il ne prend pas une goutte, il est de mauvais poil... Je le trouve bizarre aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude. Normalement il est cool pour ce genre de truc, mais là on dirait qu'il s'est fait sermonner par Xemnas ou je sais pas, mais c'est pas normal qu'il n'ait pas pris d'alcool…

- Donc je suis certaine d'échouer? Super…

- Tu seras pas la seule : Avec Axel qui n'a pas fait de travail d'équipe et l'autre crétin qui s'est collé la langue sur ma clef ou encore avec la haine que notre cher évaluateur me porte, je crois qu'on va tous avoir des petits problèmes avec le supérieur …

- Génial…

-0-0-0-

Une fois arrivés à un camp militaire, Xigbar ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres. Juste avant d'y entrer, je crus apercevoir une espèce de lézard rouge avec des cornes bleues, je ne pus l'observer d'avantage puisque Xigbar me poussa dans l'ouverture noire.

Je ressortis de l'autre côté pour me trouver dans un paysage très contrastant : Un village fait de pierres sombres. Il y avait des citrouilles, des os et des toiles d'araignée partout, sans oublier quelques chauves-souris. C'était un endroit assez lugubre…

* * *

Encore de l'action au prochain chap... J'étais inspirée à ce moment-là...

**Yunlihn:** Contente que ça te plaise! je prends un plaisir fou à les écrires!

**mélain:** Vexen ne sera jamais le père! *frissons de dégout* Sinon, ben mon père ronfle aussi, c'est peut-être le fait de l'entendre ronfler de l'autre côté du mur qui m'a inspiré... et aux études, on fait tous notre possible mais c'est pas toujours concluant (veux retourner en vacances!)

**aquila:** Alors, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes... Ah Demyx... on voudrait toutes le cajoler...

Merci à **nmfrter, ewylyn-linoa07 **et** Ariani Lee**, ma super beta!

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Petits problèmes de déguisement_ :

- C'est quoi cette connerie!  
- Sale déguisement à la con!  
- Hum…ça m'en a l'air

cat: et j'ai vraiment pas été gentille pour ce chap...

Xana: Parce qu'il t'arrive de l'être?

Cat: Non... je suis réputé pour mes répliques cinglantes...


	14. Petits problèmes de déguisements

Désolé du léger retard, mais bon, ça arrive...

J'espère que ça vous plaira... moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire (Bon, ça avait peut-être quelque chose de malsain XD)

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Petits problèmes de déguisements**

Je jetai un regard à mes compagnons, question de voir ce qu'ils pensaient de l'endroit, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'ils avaient tous changé d'accoutrement! Il y avait une momie dont on ne voyait que les yeux bleus et quelques mèches roses dépassant des bandelettes. Xigbar portait un foulard rouge sur la tête, une veste brune sans manches, ouverte, qui laissait voir ses cicatrices sur son torse. Il portait aussi un pantalon beige sale. Avec le bandeau qu'il portait déjà sur son œil droit, il avait tout d'un pirate. Roxas portait des vêtements noirs, les pantalons bouffants et les manches serrées. Il avait d'imposants gants blancs avec une croix grise dessus et des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Son œil droit était caché par une espèce de chapeau en citrouille posé sur sa tête. Des crocs de vampire lui avaient poussé sans parler de son œil visible qui semblait plus bleu que normal dans ce décor grisâtre. Axel quant à lui, était une citrouille d'où les membres vêtus de noir émergeaient. Sa tête était couronnée par la queue du fruit.

Ils me dévisageaient tous. Je baissais les yeux pour voir mes nouveaux habits : Je portais une longue robe noire ancienne, des souliers pointus de la même couleur et des bijoux aux signes étranges. Je me rendis compte que sur ma tête, prenait place un large chapeau pointu. Je tâtais mon visage pour m'apercevoir que mon nez était maintenant long et courbé avec une grosse verrue, mon menton aussi avait pris de la longueur. J'étais une vieille sorcière vraiment laide…

Après qu'ils se soient tous bien marrés, je leur posai une question:

- Pourquoi sommes-nous déguisés?

- Certains mondes sont soumis à d'étranges lois magiques qui font changer l'aspect des visiteurs, me renseigna Axel.

Le pirate nous lut la mission sans laisser la citrouille m'en dire plus :

- « Halloween Town : Éliminer tous les sans cœurs au centre de la ville et dans le cimetière. Selon nos sources, des portes cachées mèneraient dans des sortes d'univers parallèles étranges, localisez cette «croisée des univers» à tout prix. Visitez deux ou trois des ces endroits, pour recueillir des informations. S'il y a des sans cœurs, éliminez les.»

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, regardant les bâtiments asymétriques autour. Je portai une attention particulière à la fontaine au centre de la place, d'où un liquide verdâtre s'écoulait.

- Blondie et la nouvelle, vous vous chargez des parasites.

J'invoquai mes cuillères, seulement ce ne fut pas elles qui apparurent, mais un balai fait de foin jaune et d'un manche en bois.

- C'est quoi cette connerie! M'exclamai-je.

- Tu vas faire du ménage jusqu'à mort? Ricana Axel.

Roxas avait toujours ses keyblades, bien que leurs couleurs semblaient plus ternes. Il avait apparemment de la difficulté à les tenir à cause de ses gants.

- hummunummmmuuun, fit la momie.

- hein? Grogna le borgne.

- humummmunuuuum.

- qu'est que tu dis?

- muuuunummmuhuuuum.

- Enlèves ces saloperies de bandelettes de ta bouche!

- Je disais que l'aspect de l'arme de Xana semble s'être adapté à son costume.

- Ouais, peu importe... Allez-y...

Nous fîmes quelques pas, puis les créatures apparurent : des squelettes enrubannés, des fantômes et les ombres.

J'essayai d'avoir mon balai en main, mais je ne savais comment attaquer avec cette nouvelle arme. Je décidai de le prendre telle une batte de baseball. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à taper un ombre, il s'aplatit au sol, pour ressortir sous ma robe. Je reculai pour le voir et avoir la chance de lui abattre mon balai sur la tête, mais il agrippa ma robe. Au même moment, une espèce de momie squelettique me poussa alors qu'une seconde s'accroupissait derrière mes pieds. Je m'étalai donc sur le dos, la robe déchirée par l'idiot d'ombre...

Les créatures se jetèrent sur moi. Heureusement Roxas les élimina de ses clefs géantes.

- Ça va? Me demanda-t-il en me tentant la main.

- Oui, merci. Ce sont vraiment de sales bêtes... Lui répondis-je en l'attrapant.

J'inspectai rapidement ma tenue, question de constater les dégâts. Mon chapeau reposait quelque part, mais surtout, il manquait un lambeau, en fait c'était presque le moitié de la robe, laissant voire la totalité de ma jambe droite. Par chance, la partie arrachée s'arrêtait un peu avant d'en dévoiler trop.

L'ombre regardait le tissu entre ses pattes avec incrédulité, sans savoir quoi en faire. Il avait toujours cette même expression lorsque je l'envoyai exploser contre un mur d'un coup de balai.

Quelque chose d'humide et visqueux me percuta le dos. Je passai ma main sur la substance étrange, puis regardai avec dégout le truc gluant et vert collant entre mes doigts. Je me tournai pour voir qui m'avait envoyé ce projectile: il n'y avait personne.

Je tapai un sans cœur qui profitait de la diversion pour tenter de me voler un soulier.

Je reçu un autre projectile gluant. J'aperçu Roxas, qui dégoulinait aussi du liquide vert. Un grincement attira mon attention juste avant de me prendre un projectile en pleine figure.

- Mais d'où ça viens?! M'écriai-je.

- C'est la fontaine! Me répondit Roxas alors qu'il évitait la substance poisseuse envoyée par le puits.

Nous réussîmes à finir le ménage en évitant la fontaine.

- Hé la défigurée, il te manquerait pas quelque chose? Questionna le pirate en mettant sous mon nez la partie manquante de ma robe.

Je lui arrachai des mains sans oublier de lui lancer un regard assassin. Je nouai le bout d'étoffe à ma taille, donnant à ma tenue un air moins près de l'indécence…

Xigbar nous entraina ensuite dans le cimetière surplombé par une colline se terminant en spirale.

- Ok maintenant c'est au tour de Blondie et du grand crétin de roux.

Les deux complices s'armèrent et avancèrent dans l'espace libre, où les ennemis apparurent.

Je détournai rapidement les yeux du combat, tout comme Marluxia. Nous errâmes dans le cimetière en prenant soin de rester à une certaine distance des combats.

- Je crois qu'il ya un sans cœur derrière la pierre là, fit-il en m'agrippant le bras. On est deux, on devrait être capable de l'avoir facilement…

- Ok, fais le tour par la droite et moi par la gauche et on lui saute dessus en même temps…

Nous contournâmes donc la pierre, chacun de notre côté.

- MAINTENANT! Hurla la momie.

Cependant, il se prit les pieds dans les bandelettes, ce qui le fit tituber jusqu'à ce qu'il me tombe dessus… Par comble de malchance, ma robe se prit dans une branche d'un arbuste rabougri, ce qui la déchira avant que nous roulâmes sur plusieurs mètres.

Lorsque nous arrêtâmes de rouler, je me relevai sans attendre, ce qui se révéla une mauvaise idée : ma tête tournait tellement que je ne distinguai plus le bas du haut. Je m'assis donc et fermai les yeux pour que ça passe.

- Qu'est que vous foutez là? Grogna la douce voix de notre merveilleux commandant.

- Un sans cœur nous a tendu un piège, mentit l'Assassin Sublime.

- Où est-il ce petit enfoiré?

- Derrière la pierre là-bas…

- Arrêtez de les fixer comme deux crétins et occupez-vous en! Ordonna l'Archer aux deux autres.

- Sus au sans cœur! Cria Axel en sautant par-dessus la pierre tombale.

Un cri clairement féminin retenti. Puis le rouquin revint en trainant une fille par le bras. Elle était plutôt grande, les cheveux brun-roux presque aux fesses. Elle avait des coutures partout sur son corps pâle, comme si elle était rapiécée.

- Lâchez-moi! Je ne suis pas un sans cœur! Mais Lâchez-moi!

Elle fit quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais crus possible : elle tira sur une des coutures près de son épaule, ce qui eu pour résultat de séparer le membre du reste du corps. Axel fixa le bras qui se tortillait dans sa main avec le même air ébahi que nous devions tous avoir à ce moment là. Le bras ne perdit pas de temps et tenta de l'étrangler.

- Elle parle et elle n'a pas le signe, donc je crois que tu peux lui rendre son bras… se reprit Xigbar après quelques instants de ce spectacle étrange.

Rafale redonna son bras à la poupée, qui entreprit de le recoudre sans tarder. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle posa ses grands yeux sur nous, nous détaillant chacun notre tour.

- Je m'appelle Sally, et vous?

- Voici Xigbar, Roxas, Marluxia et Xana. Moi je suis Axel.

- Vous devriez venir rencontrer le Dr Finkelstein, nous proposa-t-elle. Il a un remède pour quand les lois magiques de notre monde vont trop loin et modifient exagérément les traits des visiteurs, comme pour cette pauvre fille. A moins que ça soit ton apparence normale? Il a aussi des potions si c'est le cas… De plus je pourrai recoudre ta robe.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir que ma robe était plus courte du côté gauche et que la couture avait cédé jusqu'à mon aisselle. Je plaquai mon bras le long de mon corps, tout en rougissant sous les regards des autres.

- Il a de l'alcool le Doc? Demanda le pirate.

- Oui, il a aussi plein de babioles…

- Bon, je crois qu'on va aller lui dire le bonjour…

La poupée alla ramasser quelque chose où elle était cachée. Puis nous nous mîmes en route.

- Sally, qu'est que tu faisais là-bas? La questionnai-je.

- Je cueillais de la Nocturnaline, pour endormir mon maître…

- Il souffre d'insomnie?

- Non, c'est pour que je puisse me sauver et aller voir le monde!

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de marcher en empêchant que les morceaux de ma robe ne s'écartent trop.

Lorsque nous repassâmes dans le village, les sans cœurs étaient réapparus. Un étrange personnage rondouillet avec une tête en forme de cône sur laquelle était posé un haut chapeau était aussi présent.

- Quittez la ville par ordre du maire! Ordonnait-il aux créatures avec son mégaphone. Mais où est Jack? Je ne peux rien faire par moi-même!

Un ombre lui vola l'objet des mains. Le maire se mit à courir en rond. Il trébucha sur un caillou, puis se mit à rouler.

- Rosie, tu y vas seul, fit le borgne sans quitter le maire roulant des yeux.

La momie fit apparaitre sa faux, dont le manche était recouvert de bandelettes. Ensuite il s'élança sur les sans cœurs, les fauchant sans problèmes. Mais il marcha encore sur son déguisement et se retrouva à plat ventre par terre.

- Arrête de le regarder avec cet air idiot et vas l'aider! Hurla le pirate à la citrouille.

Je remarquai que les chakrams d'Axel étaient verts et oranges juste avant qu'il ne se jette dans la mêlée. Dans son empressement il trébucha sur un ombre et se retrouva sur le dos, incapable de se relever, telle une tortue.

- SALE DÉGUISEMENT À LA CON! Ragea-t-il.

Heureusement le faucheur s'était relevé et l'aida à son tour à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils continuèrent l'élimination systématique des sans cœurs en gardant leur distance avec la fontaine.

Sally nous invita à la suivre jusqu'à la demeure du docteur. Nous entrâmes dans le laboratoire, un endroit sombre et lugubre. Il y avait des flacons, des bouteilles et pleins d'instruments inquiétants. Le professeur Finkelstein était un pâle personnage vautré dans un fauteuil roulant.

- SALLY! Tu m'as encore drogué pour t'enfuir! Accusa-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

- Oui, mais regardez, nous avons de la visite. Vous avez toujours de la potion pour les transformations magiques extrêmes?

Il tourna son fauteuil face à l'étagère.

- Voyons voir… marmonna-t-il en ouvrant sa boîte crânienne pour se gratter le cerveau.

J'eu un mouvement de recul face à cette horreur qui me fit percuter Marluxia. Ce dernier marcha encore sur ses bandelettes, mais réussi à ne pas trébucher après un moment d'équilibre précaire.

La poupée m'amena à part pour recoudre un peu ma robe. Tout en rassemblant les morceaux de ma robe elle me fit un avertissement :

- J'ai un pressentiment : Tu es en danger.

Cette déclaration me figea d'effroi. Mais d'un autre côté, à trainer avec des types bizarres en éliminant des créatures dangereuses, c'est certain que je ne suis pas en sécurité. Je lui fis part de cette observation.

- J'ai vu une trahison, une sorte de complot, c'est de là que viendra le réel danger.

Je restai silencieuse et pensive. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, je la remerciai, autant pour la réparation que pour l'avertissement. Elle m'offrit la nocturnaline qu'elle avait cueilli**e**, me disant que ça pouvait toujours être utile, je ne manquai pas de la remercier pour ce cadeau. Puis nous rejoignîmes les autres.

- Bois ça, ça devrait être efficace pour ici et tous les mondes soumis aux lois magiques. De plus c'est efficace sur les boutons pendant quelques mois, m'informa le professeur en me tendant un flacon contenant une gorgée d'un liquide mauve à l'apparence visqueuse.

- Allez! Bois!

Je m'exécutai rapidement, avalant d'un coup la substance au gout affreux. Je sentis un picotement dérangeant sur toute la peau de mon visage. J'attendis que la sensation s'arrête avant de tâter ma figure afin de m'assurer que tout était à sa place. Je fus soulagée de constater que j'étais à nouveau normale.

- Merci beaucoup! Ça fait du bien de retrouver son vrai visage!

- Mais de rien, ça fait 200 munnies.

Je tiquai à l'annonce du coût, c'était toutes mes économies, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Je me critiquais, car bien que je sois une des première à clamer que l'apparence n'a pas d'importance, il semblerait que mon côté superficiel soit plus développé que je le croyais…

Xigbar négocia le prix sur quelques bouteilles d'alcools. Puis nous repartîmes finir notre mission après qu'il les ait rangées dans un passage des ténèbres.

Nous cherchâmes longtemps le lieu qui s'ouvrait sur d'autres mondes, mais finîmes par trouver une étrange clairière où des arbres avaient des dessins mystérieux sur leur tronc : un sapin de noël, un cœur, un trèfle et plusieurs autres. Je m'approchai d'une image en forme d'œuf, il y avait une poignée que je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner. L'œuf, qui se révéla être une porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir l'intérieur du tronc. Je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'une douce lumière rose.

- Ça serait ça l'entrée d'un de ces mondes? Fit Maluxia en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

- Hum…ça m'en a l'air, grommela le pirate.

- On y va? Questionna Axel.

- Ouais, tu y vas en premier, suivi par le nabot, ensuite la nouvelle et rosie…

Axel sauta dans l'ouverture, bien que celle-ci soit plutôt étroite, son costume passa sans problèmes. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je retins mon souffle, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

* * *

Ah Xana... Je lui est tout donné: ma maladresse, ma malchance, ma passivité...

Xana: ...

Cat: Ben quoi? t'en connais beaucoup qui ont la malchance de se retrouver dans un conflit où ils veulent pas intervenir, et être trop maladroit pour s'en sortir? Ça m'arrive tout le temps... mais bon passons, ça interresse personne...

Xana: En effet...

* * *

**mélain**: Et bien, tu as mis dans le mille, une sorcière! XD Contente que tu es aimé le combat^^

**aquila**: L'idée de Maly m'est venu l'année dernière en français... Je devais pas foutre grand chose... XD en fais j'ai écrit plusieurs passages dans ce cours...

Merci aussi à **nmfrter, ewylyn-linoa07, Fickerstein** et ma beta **Ariani Lee**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Œuf, cœur et une pointe de problème_ :

- Arrêtez de saper ma déco!  
- Et c'est qui lui?  
- Merde! C'est …


	15. Œuf, cœur et une pointe de problème

La voici, la voilà: La suite!

Un merci spécial à nmfrter, qui m'a aidé pour le Bonus de la fin^^ Et oui! j'ai fait un bonus, car je me sentais coupable de la petitesse de ce chap...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Œuf, cœur et une pointe de problème**

Vexen entra dans le bureau de Xemnas, jetant un regard torve au numéro VII qui se trouvait-là. Ce dernier salua le Supérieur, puis emprunta un couloir des ténèbres pour partir accomplir une mission dans un autre monde. Les deux hommes restant se saluèrent poliment, sans plus. Le Savant Glacial attendit que l'autre lui explique la raison de sa convocation.

- Il est plus que temps de procéder. Je crains qu'ils se soient déjà trop attachés à elle, nous devons le faire avant d'atteindre un point de non retour.

Le scientifique réfléchit un moment, semblant pris d'un léger malaise.

- Selon ce que je sais, il est déjà trop tard, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec les néophytes. Ce qui est normal, puisque leurs âges sont semblables. Et si je puis me le permette, les envoyer en mission va peut-être les rapprocher davantage…

L'argenté grogna, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Malheureusement, c'était vrai. Les numéros VIII et IX étaient d'ailleurs devenus amis lors d'une mission où ils avaient du collaborer. Cependant le supérieur se demandait toujours si ça avait été une bonne chose, évidement il avait enfin pu séparer le roux et Saix, pour mettre les deux jeunes ensembles dans la même chambre sans qu'ils démolissent tout, quoique…

- Tu as raison… Mais nous ne pouvons perdre une si belle occasion de faire avancer nos recherches…

- Je suis d'accord, mais n'oubliez pas que son cœur est impur… et est-ce que ça vaut la peine de risquer une mutinerie dans l'organisation?

- Serais-tu hésitant à cause des sentiments que tu crois avoir pour elle? Reprends-toi, tu es un homme de science! Arrête de t'imaginer que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle…

Le blond ne broncha pas, mais à l'intérieur, il était furieux de se faire réprimer tels ces gamins de néophytes… Il quitta ensuite la pièce, saluant tout de même respectueusement le Supérieur

Une fois seul, Xemnas réfléchit à cette situation, qui devenait de plus en plus épineuse. «Je dois trouver le moyen pour qu'il fasse les expérimentations, sans que ça soit moi qui le force directement. Il faut que ça soit au plus vite, cette femme a assez fait de dommages comme ça

-0-0-0-

Je me relevai en recracha le gazon que j'avais bouffé en atterrissant à plat ventre sur la colline herbeuse.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous réunis, Xigbar donna ses ordres :

- Séparez vous et fouillez la clairière, quand tout aura été vérifié, on avancera.

Nous fouillâmes tous les buissons, nous ne trouvâmes que des œufs colorés de diverses grosseurs.

- On dirait que c'est un emballage, remarqua Roxas en tirant sur ce qui était du papier bariolé.

- Ça à l'air d'être du chocolat, déclara Maluxia en épluchant aussi un œuf.

- Ouune crotte de lapin… grommela Xigbar au moment ou le rosé goutait.

- C'est du chocolat! Et du bon!

- Pourquoi du chocolat emballé? Questionnèrent mes compagnons.

- Je crois que c'est Pâques, il n'y a pas explication logique, mais on se donne des œufs au chocolat et les petits font une chasse aux œufs.

- C'est étrange, fit Axel. Étrange mais délicieux. Comment tu le sais?

- D'où je viens, nous fêtons Pâques, comme plusieurs autres fêtes dessinées sur les troncs dans la clairière. Du moins, je crois que c'est ce qui y est représenté.

Nous nous empiffrâmes d'œufs au chocolat, puis en remplîmes nos poches avant de reprendre notre chemin.

Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs partout. Les papillons s'envolaient sous nos pas et les animaux se tenaient tout près de nous. C'était si paisible, aucune traces de sans cœurs, de similis ou d'humains.**.**

Nous arrivâmes à un cercle dénudé d'arbres. Au centre, il y avait une colline avec un trou nous faisant face.

- C'est quoi cet endroit? Grogna le borgne.

- Je crois que c'est le terrier du Lapin de Pâques, lui répondis-je.

- Et c'est qui lui?

- Celui qui cache les œufs au chocolat pour les enfants.

- Hum… on va le trouver et lui soutirer des friandises, on étudiera aussi si on peut le transformer en sans cœur…

Nous attendîmes un long moment avant que Xigbar ne regarde sa montre :

- Il est plus que temps de partir, on a assez poireauté…

Nous prîmes donc la direction de la sortie sans plus attendre.

-0-0-0-

Non loin, dans un buisson, un gros lapin rose regardait les visiteurs s'en aller. Depuis que trois petits monstres l'avaient kidnappé et amené dans un monde sombre, il avait peur de se montrer aux inconnus.

Il n'avait pas compris ce que ces cinq individus venaient faire chez lui, mais il savait que celui à la queue de cheval dirigeait, c'était le plus mal intentionné à son égard. Les trois autres hommes semblaient nonchalants. La femme, quant à elle était curieuse, de nature douce, elle sentait l'humain. Les autres avaient une odeur inconnue, le lapin ne savait pas ce que ces hommes étaient, mais ils n'étaient pas «normaux» pour des bipèdes.

La bête rose sortit de sa cachette, pour reprendre ses activités de préparation à la fête de Pâques. Il regarda dans la direction où ils étaient partis au moment où la jeune femme, qui trainait, se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sourit avant d'aller rejoindre ses compagnons, sans un mot.

-0-0-0-

- Où on va maintenant? Demanda Axel une fois que nous fûmes de nouveau dans la clairière entre les mondes des fêtes.

- Le cœur, grogna le pirate.

- La St-Valentin? Fis-je.

- C'est quoi? Une fête où on peut avoir un cœur? Demanda la momie.

- Bien, métaphoriquement parlant… C'est la fête des amoureux…

- Bah, on va allez voir, au cas où, répondit le chef. Même ordre que la dernière fois.

Nous atterrîmes sur un nuage duveteux. Autour de nos têtes virevoltaient d'étranges petits cœurs ailés.

-Attrapez-moi ces cœurs! Ordonna Xigbar.

Lorsque Marluxia en saisit finalement un, le cœur éclata en une multitude d'étincelles roses et dorées. Cela ne dissuada pas les autres qui firent éclater d'autres cœurs volants.

- Arrêtez de saper ma déco! Résonna une petite voix.

Nous nous tournâmes vers un petit chérubin joufflu pointant une flèche rose sur nous avec un arc de la même teinte. Il ne portait qu'une couche et un petit carquois cerise, où d'autres flèches reposaient.

- Merde! C'est Cupidon, déclarai-je d'une petite voix…

- C'est quoi le problème? C'est juste un bébé avec son joujou, observa la citrouille…

- Ceux qu'il touche avec ses flèches tombent immédiatement amoureux…

- Exactement! Répondit le concerné. Donc si vous ne voulez pas vous entretuer par amour pour le type habillé en pirate, je vous conseille de toucher à rien…

- D'accord, on s'en va, j'ai pas envie que cette bande d'imbéciles me poursuive partout…

- Attendez! Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez ici!

- On cherchait quelque chose d'intéressant, mais puisque les cœurs sont des faux et qu'il y a des risques de se prendre des flèches bizarres dans le cul, on n'a plus rien à foutre ici… Alors au revoir et à jamais!

Nous quittâmes donc le monde de la fête de St-Valentin sans tarder, et heureusement sans tomber accidentellement amoureux de Xigbar.

De retour une fois de plus dans la clairière, notre commandant nous expliqua la suite du programme :

- Vous allez vous rendre dans le prochain monde et je vous y rejoindrai dans peu de temps avec le matériel…

- Le matériel de? Demanda Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

- De camping. Ça fait partie de votre évaluation.

**-0-0-0- Bonus -0-0-0-**

Dans le jardin, Axel, Demyx et Roxas s'amusaient à un jeu d'adresse, où seul les plus forts pouvaient s'affronter avec courage. C'était une épreuve de force, d'endurance, de patience, d'habilité, d'agilité et d'expérience. La compétition était rude. L'affrontement durait depuis déjà de longues minutes.

N'importe lequel des observateurs extérieurs aurait été épaté par le talent des jeunes hommes. Bien que l'épreuve semblait simple rien n'aurait pu mieux mesurer leur virilité, qu'un concours pour démontrer qui urinait le plus loin.

Le sitariste semblait le champion, jusqu'à ce que le roux lui reproche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur l'eau.

- C'est n'importe quoi! Tu dis ça juste parce que tu supportes pas de perdre!

- Non! Même pas vrai!

C'est à ce moment que Xemnas qui passait s'installa, les battant tous.

- Wow! Trop fort! S'exclama Axel face à cette performance.

- Voila pourquoi JE suis le supérieur et que VOUS obéissez…

Sur ce, Larxene qui cherchait Marluxia les surpris dans leur compétition. Elle prit place et urina plus loin que les autres. C'est avec un air satisfait qu'elle repartit, laissant les quatre hommes ébahis.

- Comment elle a fait ça? Questionna Axel.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était pas normale… remarqua Demyx.

* * *

Joyeuse St Valentin à l'avance! Et bien, je crois que ce chap tombe dans le bon temps XD et dire que ça fait 8-9 mois que le bout de la st-valentin est écrit, c'est drôle le hasard... Et oui, ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic... je me rappelle de cette idée floue qui a lentement prit forme...

Et si cette fois je vous disais ce que j'ai pas donné à ma victime? Elle n'a pas mon mauvais caractère, ma méchanceté, mon côté baveux et décidément pas ma perversité... XD

Xana: Et pourquoi je ne le suis pas?

Cat: Parce que moi, j'aurai essayé d'agresser la moitié de l'organisation à mon arrivée...

Xana: Qu'est qui te dit que je n'y ai pas pensé et que c,est seulement parce que je sais vivre que je ne l'ai pas fait?

Cat: Ma pauvre... Ce que tu es naïve... Je t'ai créé, je sais tout de toi! et là tu essai de te sauver la face...

Xana: -_- Je te hais...

Cat: Je t'aime aussi^^

Xana: ...

* * *

**aquila**: Si tu savais tout le bonheur que j'ai a faire son malheur...i'm so evil... contente que ça t'ai fait rire^^

**mélain**: Chocolat! Ça m'est venue naturellement: Fallait que Marly se plante XD

merci aussi à **nmfrter, ewylyn-linoa07** et ma beta **Ariani Lee**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Le camping, c'est l'enfer!:

- Wow! Quelle perspicacité Xiggy!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Il est arrivé un petit incident…


	16. Le camping, c'est l'enfer!

J'suis un peu en retard la...

mais c'est un chap un peu plus long, même qu'au départ, c'en était 2...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Le camping, c'est l'enfer!

Axel nous conduisit dans le monde suivant à la demande de Xigbar, pendant que ce dernier allait chercher l'équipement. Nous débarquâmes dans un lieu sombre et brumeux. Nous étions dans une sorte de caverne immense ou il y avait une rivière d'eau douteuse qui s'écoulait. Devant, il y avait un cercle d'eau verte. Deux chemins allaient vers de grandes portes et un autre menait à des marches montant vers la lumière.

Je constatai avec soulagement que nous portions à nouveau nos manteaux noirs de l'organisation.

Xigbar apparu et sortit du matériel de camping du couloir des ténèbres.

- On a deux tentes, donc on va devoir se séparer en deux groupes…

- Wow! Quelle perspicacité Xiggy! Ironisa le roux

- Ta gueule crétin! Puisque je vous déteste, je prends une tente pour moi tout seul et vous vous démerdez avec l'autre…

- C'est pas logique… puisque Xana est la seule fille, elle devrait avoir une tente pour elle, remarqua le blond.

- Heu… j'ai peur de dormir seule en camping… il y a peut-être des bêtes qui rôdent par ici…

- Je suis volontaire pour te protéger pendant cette longue nuit froide! Fit Axel.

- Heu…

- Quoi? Il y a un problème?

- Ben elle a peur que tu l'agresses pendant la nuit, et avec raison, lui répondit l'Assassin Gracieux.

- Comment ça «et avec raison»?!

- Laisse tomber…

- Bon, alors je vais avec Roxas.

- Je dors avec Xana! Et toi Xiggy? Tu vas avec qui?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je vais surement pas avec toi… Grogna l'interpelé. Je vais voir si je peux supporter les deux imbéciles heureux. Allez bande de fainéants! Montez le campement!

Avec Marluxia, je montai notre tente. J'étais un peu soulagée que se soit avec lui que je doive partager une tente. Pour moi, il n'était pas menaçant, un peu comme un petit frère, un petit frère qui aurait beaucoup grandi.

Après que nous eûmes fini de monter de camp, Axel appela des reflets, d'étranges créatures blanches qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, pour qu'ils préparent le diner : du gruau.

- Encore ça! M'exclamai-je malgré moi.

- Le gruau c'est bon pour la digestion, grommela le borgne.

- Ouais, mais pas pour mon moral, je comprends pourquoi vous êtes tous à la limite de l'anorexie… Personne ne cuisine ici? Vous laissez les reflets faire?

- Non, on sait pas comment, et c'est tous ce qu'ils savent faire… me répondit le roux

- Bien y'a Larxene qui sait comment, mais elle préfère nous laisser crever de faim… ou elle tente de nous empoisonner… expliqua le blond. Et Xemnas est trop radin pour acheter autre chose de toute façon…

Puisque je mourais de faim, je me contentai d'avaler la substance avec quelques chocolats, tout en me disant que je devais tenter de faire quelque chose lorsque nous rentrerions à la citadelle.

J'allai me coucher avant les autres. Je m'enroulai dans mon sac de couchage tout en écoutant les voix des garçons. Puis j'entendis des « bonnes nuits » et mon colocataire d'une nuit qui se couchait à côté de moi.

- Xana? Xana**,** est-ce que tu dors? Murmura-t-il.

- Non**.**

- Je voulais te remercier.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es gentille avec moi. Aucun autre n'aurait voulu m'aider en m'évitant d'avoir mal, mais toi oui. Tu es une délicate rose au milieu des épines.

- C'est bien jolie une rose, mais on peut facilement l'écraser, la broyer… Je préfèrerais être un lilas, un arbre qui peut imposer le respect, au lieu d'une petite fleur fragile…

- Mais même un grand et fort lilas commence en étant une petite pousse fragile, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

Je souris dans l'obscurité. Ses paroles étaient, en quelque sorte, encourageantes et pleines de confiance. J'attrapai sa main, son contact chaud me surprit, j'avais oublié que nous ne portions plus nos gants.

- Merci à toi, personne ne m'avait dit de telles paroles. Et tu m'as évité de dormir avec Axel, Xigbar et leurs mains potentiellement baladeuses…

- Toi tu m'évites les risques de combustion…

Je ris doucement, en m'imaginant bien le roux mettant le feu au sac du rosé.

- Bonne nuit, Marluxia

- Bonne nuit.

J'écoutai un peu ce qui se passait dans la tente d'à côté, Axel et Roxas discutaient de je ne sais trop quoi. J'étais sur le point de m'assoupir, quand soudain j'entendis le borgne hurler :

- BANDE DE CONS! Vous me faites trop chier, je vais aller dormir dehors!

J'entendis des grognements, le bruit de quelqu'un qui se plante, des grognements et le bruit d'un type qui s'étale par terre pour de bon. Les deux autres continuaient de jacasser sans se soucier de l'heure tardive.

-0-0-0-

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, fixant la toile de la tente au dessus de moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait réveillé? Je ne faisais pas de rêve particulier, mais quelqu'un avait crié. Pourquoi cette personne avait hurlé alors que je me promenais dans un champ de fleurs? Pour mettre fin à ma confusion, je refermai les yeux et me rendormis en écoutant le son de la pluie.

-0-0-0-

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

La question de Marluxia me réveilla. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, cherchant à voir à qui il s'adressait. J'aperçus la tête blonde de Roxas de l'autre côté du numéro XI qui lui répondait :

- Il est arrivé un petit incident… On dormait et là y'a un truc qui a essayé d'entrer dans la tente…

- J'ai cru que c'était un gros sans cœur, continua Axel à l'autre bout de l'abri.

- Donc, il lui a balancé une boule de feu, ce qui a mit feu à notre tente… Il n'en reste que des cendres…

- Et le gros sans cœur? Demandai-je.

- En fait c'en n'était pas un, me répondit le plus jeune. C'était Xigbar qui voulait rentrer à cause de la pluie…

- Il est où maintenant?

- Je suis là, fit la voix désagréable du numéro II derrière moi.

Je me retournai en hurlant pour me trouver face à l'Archer mécontent. Il était vraiment trop près…

- Je fais si peur que ça?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on réponde? demanda Axel.

Je sortie pour m'étirer en toute liberté. J'observai les alentours : les restes de la tente, le petit lac vert et le plafond de la caverne. Mais comment il pouvait avoir plu dans cette grotte cette nuit?

- Bon matin! Dit l'Assassin Sublime en venant me rejoindre.

- Salut. J'ai une question, tu as une idée de comment il a pu mouiller ici?

- Bah, je suppose que c'est à cause de la condensation…

- Peut-être… J'ai une autre question, on m'a dit que tu pouvais faire pousser tout ce que tu voulais…

Il acquiesça.

- Donc tu pourrais faire pousser des arbres fruitiers pour qu'on mange autre chose que du gruau?

- Oui, si on était ailleurs…

- Comment ça?

- C'est l'enfer, rien n'y pousse…

- Je sais que c'est pas super ici, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu peux rien faire?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, on n'est vraiment en Enfer, le monde des morts. Tous ce que je pourrais faire pousser ici serait immangeable, voir empoison…

- L'En…L'En… L'Enfer! Oh mon Dieu…

- Vous m'avez appelé? Demanda une voix que j'avais déjà entendue.

Je reconnu le dénommé Hadès qui avait failli me faire cuire avec Demyx.

- Bonjour… Vous avez retrouvé le type que vous cherchiez?

- Non… mais il n'est pas loin, je le sens… si vous le voyez, hélez-moi… Ah et j'ai aussi perdu mon petit chiot, il est noir et répond au doux nom de Cerbère… Tu as toujours ma carte? Bon je file!

Il disparut dans une grande flamme.

- C'était qui? Questionna le numéro XIII en sortant de la tente.

- Hadès. Xana, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu le connaissais! S'exclama Marluxia.

- Je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour en mission…

- Assez de bavardages les morveux! On remballe tout! Grogna l'Archer, toujours aussi brusque.

Nous exécutâmes ses ordres sans traîner, avec l'espoir que nous rentrions bientôt à l'illusio-citadelle.

-0-0-0-

Toujours sous les ordres du numéro II, nous avançâmes vers la porte de droite, qui était recouverte de motifs de flammes bleues. Nous ouvrîmes cette porte géante pour nous retrouver dans une vaste salle ou quelques flambeaux brulaient d'une flamme bleue inquiétante.

- Ça semble un bon endroit pour l'apparition de sans cœurs. La nouvelle, tu y vas.

- Moi? Seule?

- Oui! Et tout de suite!

J'appelai mes armes et m'avança**i** dans l'espace libre où des espèces de petits chiens bleus apparurent, accompagné**s** d'ombres.

Un des chiens mordit une de mes cuillères, je l'agitai pour qu'il lâche prise, sans succès. Les autres profitèrent de ma distraction pour tirer sur mon manteau, d'un mouvement de moulinet je les envoyai valser. Celui qui était toujours accroché à mon arme lâcha prise pour percuter un ombre.

Pour une fois que tout semblait bien aller, le nombre de sans cœur augmenta tout d'un coup. Plusieurs ombres sautèrent sur mon dos, ce qui me déséquilibra au point de me retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol dur. Je fus ensevelie sous les sans cœurs qui prenaient un malin plaisir à me piétiner et à me tirer les cheveux.

Soudain, le poids qui pesait sur moi disparut. Je pus à nouveau respirer normalement. Je me relevai pour apercevoir une silhouette qui empêchait les horribles créatures de m'approcher de sa faux rose. C'était la troisième fois que quelqu'un me sauvait, la troisième fois où ma vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil. Je me sentais tellement nulle, faible et incapable.

Je me ressaisis et recommençai à abattre les horribles bêtes qui continuaient à affluer. Puis des bruits assourdissants firent trembler le sol à répétition, faisant fuir les sans cœurs. Nous vîmes un énorme chien noir surgir d'un passage. Cette bête monstrueuse avait, comme autre caractéristique marquante, trois énormes têtes aux crocs démesurés.

Le chien atterrit entre l'Assassin Gracieux et moi, je me trouvai donc séparée du reste du groupe. Le colosse ne voulut pas leur porter attention, se tournant vers moi. Je reculais jusqu'à me retrouver accul ée au mur, les trois gueules baveuses au dessus de ma tête. Un grognement provenant du plus profond de la bête me fit trembler de tout mon être.

J'aperçus les autres qui tentaient d'attirer l'attention du monstre tricéphale. Ils lui lançaient des pierres, lui envoyaient leurs armes, rien à faire, il ne bougeait pas, gardant tout ses yeux braqués sur moi.

J'étais coincée, morte de peur et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir. Le chien approcha sa tête centrale de mon visage.

- Cerbère? Murmurai-je avec espoir.

Un coup de langue en pleine figure me fit comprendre que j'avais heureusement vu juste. Le «chiot» sautilla devant moi, voulant visiblement jouer. Même si il ne semblait pas vouloir me dévorer, j'avais toujours aussi peur de ce colosse qui risquait à tout moment de me marcher dessus.

- Cerbère! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon gros toutou? Allez viens voir papa mon bébé!

L'énorme bête me donna quelques coups de langues avant d'aller rejoindre son maître. Soulagée, je m'appuyai contre le mur et me laissai glisser jusqu'à terre. De là, j'observai le propriétaire qui réprimandait le chien tout en lui passant des laisses. Le premier échangea quelques mots avec Xigbar alors que le second tentait de s'échapper pour terroriser les autres membres.

Puis le dieu de la mort repartit en tirant son molosse derrière lui. J'en fus soulagée, les deux ne m'inspiraient pas confiance.

Je me relevai et allai rejoindre les autres tout en restant aux aguets d'une autre attaque.

- Hadès nous a invités à prendre le thé chez lui plus tard, m'annonça Axel. Et Xiggy a accepté.

- Le prochain qui m'appelle Xiggy je lui tire entre les deux yeux… On se met en route! Blondi, passes devant et élimine ces saloperies…

Nous suivîmes un long couloir brumeux où les sans cœurs qui apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers éclataient sous les keyblades du numéro XIII. Nous arrivâmes à une fourche. L'Archer m'envoya avec Maluxia à droite alors qu'il allait à gauche avec les deux autres.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas dans le tunnel peu de temps après avoir quitté les autres. Ce bruit qui résonnait contre les parois venait de devant nous. Nos armes prêtes, nous avançâmes vers l'inconnu. Un homme mince en manteau noir surgit devant nous. Sa capuche m'empêchait d'identifier ce membre de l'organisation.

- Xana! Je savais pas que tu étais en mission ici! S'exclama-t-il en enlevant son capuchon.

- Demyxounet! Que fais-tu ici? S'excita le rosé.

- J'avais un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un…

- Ah oui? Qui? Questionna l'Assassin, soupçonneux.

- C'est pas tes affaires!

- Ben si ça a rien avoir avec moi, tu peux m'en parler…

- Non! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis…

- Où?

- N'importe où, mais de préférence devant un camion qui roule à 120 km/h…

- C'est pas vraiment gentil…

- C'est le but…

- Vous pouvez arrêter? Demandai-je. C'est légèrement agaçant…

- C'est Demyx qui a commencé! Se plaignit Marluxia. Il est méchant avec moi!

- C'est toi qui m'énerves! Rétorqua l'autre.

- Je m'en fous! Arrêtez ces enfantillages…

- Désolé… Vous allez rentrer quand? Questionna le sitariste.

J'haussais les épaules alors que le jardinier lui disait qu'on n'en savait rien et que tout dépendrait de l'humeur de notre chef de mission…

- Bien quand tu rentreras tu viendras me voir? Hein Xana? M'interrogea le jeune musicien.

- Bien sûr…

Il repartit dans un couloir des ténèbres après quelques salutations. De notre côté, nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à un embranchement où les autres nous attendaient.

- Ah, vous êtes vivants, constata le borgne. C'est dommage… Sinon, y'avait des trucs d'un quelconque intérêt?

Je répondis négativement avant que nous ne reprîmes notre route pour la demeure d'Hadès. Nous arrivâmes à une chambre calme où il n'y avait qu'un homme aux pics blonds qui marchandait avec une petite créature blanche au gros nez rouge et dont l'antenne se terminait par une boule démesurée de la même couleur.

- Comment ça vous ne prenez pas les Gils?! s'exclama l'homme mécontent. Le dernier moggle que j'ai rencontré les prenait!

- Wow! T'as vu la taille de sa lame?

Me demanda l'Assassin Gracieux en pointant une épée appuyée contre le mur, qui était effectivement d'une dimension considérable.

- Ouais, je crois que c'est Cloud, le type qu'Hadès cherche, lui répondis-je.

À la mention de son nom, l'homme se retourna, nous observant de ses yeux bleus.

- Donc Hadès me cherche toujours? Fit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Il semblerait que oui, marmonnai-je intimidée.

- Si tu le revois et qu'il me cherche encore, dis lui que s'il a des informations sur Sephiroth, je l'attendrai ici.

- Heu… ok…

- Et si jamais tu n'as plus envie de traîner avec tes copains, contacte-moi, lorsque je ne fais pas de livraison, je fais quelques quêtes, je sauve le monde, entre autre. Alors si ça t'intéresse, voici ma carte.

- Heu merci… j'y penserai… lui répondis-je en prenant la carte qu'il me tendait.

- Oh et je fais aussi l'élevage de chocobos, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'en fais l'achat et la revente… Sinon j'offre aussi des emplois, déclara-t-il en s'en allant.

- Attendez! Y'a aussi une femme qui vous cherche! Me rappelai-je.

- Une femme? Faudrait être plus précise… Y'a plein de dames qui ne cherchent qu'a me revoir…

- Il me semble qu'elle se nomme Aerith, elle est à la forteresse oubliée…

- Merde… elle n'a pas compris que je ne voulais plus rien savoir d'elle… Merci de m'avoir averti, à bientôt, j'espère…

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vue et qu'on me secoue.

- Hello? La terre appelle Xana! Fit Axel, l'air toujours aussi moqueur.

- Heu… Oui! J'suis là!

- Oui, mais t'as l'air de vouloir être ailleurs…

- C'est normal, j'te rappelle qu'on est en enfer… Alors est-ce qu'on peut continuer pour sortir de ce trou pourri?

- Du calme la p'tite, je dois aller voir le moogle, grogna l'Archer.

- le quoi?

- Moogle… le truc là à qui on peut acheter des choses, me répondit-il en pointant la créature à laquelle Cloud parlait à notre arrivé.

Il alla la rejoindre sans plus attendre, nous laissant bavarder :

- Et c'est quoi un chocobo? Questionnai-je les autres.

- Un grand oiseau jaune de la taille d'une autruche. À certains endroits, on s'en sert comme moyen de transport. D'autre**s** en mange, ça a le gout du poulet, me renseigna le roux.

Puis le borgne revint en pestant contre le marchand qui, selon lui, n'avait jamais rien et le vendait trop cher. Nous repartîmes donc vers l'habitation du dieu de la mort sans nous attarder davantage.

L'appartement d'Hades se situait de l'autre côté d'un cratère traversé par un étroit chemin de pierre. Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil au fond du précipice, j'aperçus un liquide vert, reposant très loin sous nos pieds, ce qui me donna un frisson de dégout. Au moment où je me redressai, quelque chose me poussa vers l'abysse, avant de me tirer vers l'arrière. Le hurlement que je poussai se répercuta sur les parois, l'amplifiant et le répétant. Tombée sur le derrière, le cœur palpitant, j'écoutai l'écho en essayant de calmer ma frayeur. Lorsque le bruit cessa, j'entendis un ricanement familier au dessus de moi. Me tordant le cou, j'aperçu un grand crétin roux qui se payait ma tête.

- Espèce d'imbécile! Grognai-je en me relevant.

Je tentai de me contrôler, mais ma fureur transparaissait par les tics tels que les serrements de mes poings et le mordillage de ma lèvre inférieure, sans parler de mon regard qui fusillait Axel.

- Quel cri! Et si tu avais vu ton air, c'est à mourir de rire! Se moqua le numéro VIII.

Cette fois c'en était trop, je me relevai d'un bond et tentai de frapper l'idiot. Il attrapa mes poignets. Très frustrée que mes mains soient emprisonnées, je lui donnai un coup de pied sur le tibia. Ce qui eut pour effet de me libérer, les mains d'Axel ayant attrapé le membre meurtri. Son sautillement sur une jambe provoqua les rires de nos compagnons, ce qui aida à adoucir mon humeur.

- Ça suffit les conneries! Grogna le numéro II. On traverse vite fait, on prend le thé et on dégage…

Pendant la traversée du gouffre, je me tins loin des bords et surtout d'Axel, qui flambait joyeusement les plantes nous attaquant.

Xigbar frappa à la porte avec assurance. Deux Diablotins vinrent nous ouvrir, un mince et bleu, l'autre rondelet et rouge. Ils nous conduisirent à leur maître, qui était assis sur une sorte de trône dans une grande salle circulaire où deux ouvertures rondes permettaient de voir le lugubre paysage.

- Ah vous voilà! Oh tu es aussi venue**,** la petite.

- Oui et avec quelques informations, fit Xigbar en me poussant vers le dieu de la mort. Mais toute information a son prix…

- Tu as raison, mais voyons tout d'abord ce qu'elle vaut… Alors?

- Nous avons rencontré Cloud, lâchai-je dans un souffle.

- Intéressant… Où est-il?

- Il est près du moogle entre le couloir et le précipice. Il m'a dit que si vous aviez des informations sur Sephiroth, il vous attendrait là bas…

- Bien, je vais donc aller à ce petit rendez-vous… PAIN! PANIC! Allez chercher une caisse de mon meilleur alcool!

- Bien maître…

Puis, il fit apparaître une dizaine de bouts de papier.

- Je vous donne chacun une paire de passes VIP pour assister aux tournois, elles seront valides dès que l'arène sera apparue… Et ça c'est pour toi.

Il me tendit un pendentif représentant une tête de mort plutôt laide.

- Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, serre-le bien dans ta main gauche en pensant à moi et je viendrai. Prononce aussi mon nom, ça aide…

Nous le remerciâmes pour tous ses présents avant qu'il ne file à la rencontre de Cloud.

- Finalement, on n'a pas pris le thé, remarqua Rafale de Flamme Dansante.

- Ouais, mais on va pouvoir prendre un coup plus tard… On retourne à la maison mes p'tit loupiaux…

Sur ce, le borgne fit apparaître un passage des ténèbres où tous s'engouffrèrent sans plus attendre.

* * *

Bon, cette fois je vous parle des olympiques! j'suis d'actualité moi! Surtout que ça ce passe au Canada, bon à l'autre bout (Vancouver et Québec, c'est un peu à l'opposé...XD) Et notre 1er médaille d'or a été remporté par un Québecois^^ de montréal, j'suis justement allé en fds... c'est la seule ville au Québec ou les québecois sont en minorité visible... je dérape la? bah, m'en fous... XD Bon je me tais...

* * *

mélain: Ouais, pove tit lapinou... j'aime les lapins^^ c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé tranquille... 14 juillet? connait pas cette fête, dsl... je suis sans doutes inculte... (vais aller chercher c'est quoi)

aquila: Contente que ça te plaise toujours^^ Mais ce pauvre Xiggy... il a le droit d'être aimé! XD Je crois que j,ai marqué du monde avec ce bonus... moi la 1er! XD

nmfrter: Bien sur que je l'ai mis! qu'es que tu crois? je l'ai écrir, je le publis... ARG! Vexen.... je suis pas aussi sadique que toi moi... je ferais pas ça...

merci aussi à ewylyn-linoa07 et ma bêta Ariani Lee

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Un nouveau protégé_ :  
- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?!  
- On va essayer du gruau…


	17. Un nouveau protégé

Hello^^

Bon y'a encore un Bonus... écrit par mon frère cette fois.. alors bonne chance XD c'est assez spécial...

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : Un nouveau protégé

Je fus soulagée en constatant que le numéro II n'avait pas menti, je l'étais encore plus d'avoir enfin fini cette mission qui s'éternisait. Bien que cela m'avait permis de visiter d'autres mondes, n'étant pas touriste, je n'avais pu réellement en profiter. Sauver ma peau avait été le préoccupant dans ce trop long voyage empli de mésaventures de toute sorte…

L'Archer partit rédiger son rapport pour le supérieur avec sa caisse d'alcool précieusement gardée sous son bras. Les trois autres partirent vers la cuisine question de manger quelque chose, probablement du gruau, alors que j'allais voir Demyx comme promis lors de notre rencontre plus tôt.

J'entendis le rire de Larxene, n'ayant pas encore envie de la voir je me cachai dans un autre couloir pendant qu'elle continuait sa route accompagnée de Luxord. Une fois qu'ils furent loin je repartis pour ma destination, le plus discrètement possible. Cela me prit plus de temps que normalement, la fatigue se faisant ressentir dans tous mes membres. J'aurais tellement voulu me coucher, mais une promesse est une promesse…

Lorsque je frappai à la porte j'entendis des murmures, puis mon ami apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un air particulièrement mystérieux. Un sourire illumina son visage à ma vue. Il m'attrapa par la main et me tira rapidement à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte à double tour.

La pièce était dans un état lamentable, tout était sans dessus-dessous, comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre, ou un tremblement de terre. J'entendis un léger grattement provenant de sous l'armoire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?! M'exclamai-je.

- Bien… Tu sais… mon rendez-vous… C'était avec Cloud…

- Et alors? Tu es retourné le kidnapper pour le planquer sous l'armoire?

- Non… Il m'a vendu un bébé chocobo…

- Et cette bestiole a foutu ce bordel?

- Ben… c'est aussi un peu moi, en essayant de l'attraper… Il a peur et ne veut plus sortir de sous l'armoire…

- Tu as de quoi le nourrir?

- Heu… Je sais pas ce qu'il mange…

- On va essayer du gruau, puisque de toute façon y'a rien d'autre dans la citadelle…

- Ok je vais aller en chercher.

Il partit donc à la recherche de quelque chose pour son petit compagnon. Une fois seule, je m'approchai de l'armoire et me couchai à plat ventre espérant apercevoir l'oiseau. Il ressemblait à un gros poulet jaune aux yeux bleus. Je tendis ma main doucement, lui montrant que je ne lui voulais pas de mal, tout en lui parlant de ma voix la plus rassurante. Il se dandina un peu et s'approcha difficilement à cause de l'espace restreint et de sa corpulence. Soudain, sans raison apparente, il me mordit la main férocement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'en profitai pour le tirer de sous l'armoire et l'enrouler dans un drap, que j'espérais propre. Il me libéra, j'aurais pu lui en vouloir, mais à quoi bon? Ce n'était que la peur qui l'avait fait agir, la pauvre bête ne comprenait tout simplement pas se qui se passait.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque Mélopée Nocturne revint, il trouva le chocobo endormi, enroulé dans une couverture, dans les bras de Xana, elle aussi endormie, sur le divan. Il la regarda dormir, la tête inclinée, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et devant son visage.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, continuant à l'observant de pas trop près, car il ne voulait plus qu'elle ait peur à son réveil. Cependant il ne pu résister à la tentation de se blottir innocemment contre la jeune femme, car de toute façon, l'oiseau était déjà sur elle. Le jeune sitariste était content que la brune soit de retour, sa longue absence l'avait un peu inquiété, il avait eu un peu peur qu'il lui arrive malheur…

-0-0-0-

Lorsqu'Axel entra dans sa chambre, il fut surpris d'y découvrir la jeune femme assoupie avec deux drôles d'oiseaux, entourés d'un désordre indescriptible. Étant plutôt épuisé, il décida de ne pas se poser de questions et de se coucher sans plus attendre.

Couché sur le dos, il ne pouvait s'endormir. Il pensait à cette dernière mission. Il y avait eut un tas de batailles, il adorait combattre, tout comme il aimait jouer des tours. Il s'était bien foutu de la gueule de Xana, mais quelle réaction! Si elle se battait avec cette fureur, elle ne passerait pas son temps à se faire tirer les cheveux par les sans cœurs…

Sans vraiment le formuler concrètement, il souhaita que cette vie ne change pas, excepté pour avoir un cœur, car c'était la seule chose pouvant le rendre plus heureux…

Il était loin de se douter que tout allait bientôt changer, et que ça ne serait pas nécessairement pour le mieux…

-0-0-0-

Dans un coin éloigné de la citadelle, Xigbar dégustait tranquillement ses achats, caché. Il avait enfin la paix, plus de morveux à surveiller, mais surtout pas d'ordres à exécuter. Xemnas avait parfois un don pour l'exaspérer, comme avec les «interdictions d'alcool» pendant les missions, ou encore avec ses sermons à la noix…

Mais l'Archer savait que ce que le Supérieur faisait, c'était pour le bien de l'organisation, pour leur donner une chance de retrouver un cœur… Il lui faisait confiance, et savait que c'était réciproque. Mais même avec la confiance, il n'était pas impossible de se tromper. Et le borgne pensait qu'à ce moment, il était possible que l'argenté est fait une erreur de calcul : Les jeunes n'accepteraient pas que du mal soit fait à cette fille. Lui, ça ne le dérangerait pas, comme les autres fondateurs, puisque c'était pour l'avancement des recherches, mais les néophytes, comme les appelle Vexen, ils ont une tendance à être émotifs, si cela est réellement possible…

En fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient attachés à elle, après tout, elle n'était pas particulièrement intelligente, drôle ou encore d'une beauté éblouissante… elle était juste ordinaire. Mais serai-ce cela qu'ils appréciaient d'elle? Juste sa banalité? Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une «originale» comme tous les membres de l'organisation? Peut-être parce qu'elle était gentille? Le numéro II ne connaissait pas les réponses, et dans le fond, il s'en foutait un peu… Car lui ne voyait qu'une femme timide, maladroite et probablement malchanceuse… Ce dernier était sans doute le plus vrai, compte tenu de ce que Xemnas envisageait… et ce n'est pas de la gentillesse qui la sauverait

Après autant de réflexion et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, Xigbar se leva en chancelant, cachant ce qui lui restait, avant de partir pour sa chambre. Mais il ne put y entrer, Saix montant la garde devant sa porte. Le borgne ne put passer inaperçu et le berserker l'apostropha :

- N'oublies pas que Xemnas veut ton rapport d'évaluation au plus tôt. Et n'oublies pas la close spéciale.

Puis il disparut sans au revoir ni rien, quoique l'Archer n'en avait rien à faire du comportement du Devin Lunaire. L'homme se traina jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber, tel un poids mort.

**-0-0-0-** **Bonus écrit par mon frère … -0-0-0-**

À disclamer : Ce Délire appartient à mon frérot, les personnages sont encore à Square, sauf Xana qui m'a été empruntée… Justement, ça doit la première fois qu'un original character est out of character… J'aime faire différent, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de prendre son Bonus, et parce que j'avais pas d'autres idées… Il faut bien encourager la relève…

L'action reprend au moment où Axel fait mine de pousser Xana dans le gouffre lors de leur passage dans le monde des morts. Alors qu'Axel et Xigbar rient de la gueule de la jeune femme, Roxas et Marluxia étaient retournés à l'illusiocitadelle, à la demande du supérieur.

Cette fois c'en était trop, elle se releva d'un bond et tentai de frapper l'idiot. Il attrapa ses poignets. Très frustrée que ses mains soient emprisonnées, elle lui donna un coup de pied sur le tibia. Ce qui eut pour effet de la libérer, les mains d'Axel ayant attrapé le membre meurtri. Il sautilla sur une jambe, gémissant de douleur. Elle profita de son instabilité pour le pousser dans les ténèbres de cette substance verte et gluante. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'en était fini de lui.

Xigbar, horrifié par cela, ouvrit un passage des ténèbres vers la citadelle, s'y faufilant à la course. Il en avait trop vu, elle devait aussi se débarrasser de lui. Elle sauta dans le passage à sa suite. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux sur le toit de la citadelle. La jeune femme le poussa délicatement en lui chuchotant :

- Bonne nuit petit pirate.

Xigbar tomba dans les jardins. Marluxia, qui y faisait pousser des abricots, avait tout vu. Xana se dépêcha de descendre, l'Assassin Gracieux en avait trop vu à son tour. Elle arracha un plant d'haricot et s'en servit pour étrangler le jeune homme innocent. Détruite par les affreux actes qu'elle venait de commettre, elle s'assit sur un plant de salade.

Se sentant regardée, elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque : Zexion l'observait. Elle grimpa jusqu'à la pièce du savoir, une fois en haut, elle prit un gros livre, demandant au Conspirateur Ténébreux :

-Zexion, mon beau Zexion, as-tu vu quelque choses que tu n'aurais pas du voir?

-Bien sur que non, je n'ais rien vu de l'affreuse chose que tu as pu faire.

La brune lui abattit violement le volume sur la tête. Ensuite, elle enfonça le corps inerte dans une étagère, plaçant des livres devant pour le camoufler comme elle le pouvait. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, quelques livres tombèrent. C'était Demyx :

- Désolé, je voulais seulement avertir Zexion que c'était l'heure de manger.

Malheureusement la main de Zexion dépassait. Lorsque Mélopée Nocturne l'aperçut, il déguerpit, après être devenu tout pâle. Xana le poursuivit jusque dans la salle de lavage. Elle l'enferma dans la laveuse, qu'elle démarra. Sur ce, Saix arriva avec le linge sale de Xemnas, elle l'assomma avec le pot d'eau de javelle et lui versa le contenu dessus.

Xemnas arriva en sous vêtement, déclarant :

-Saix, j'ai froid! As-tu lavé mes vêtements?

Il vit le corps et se commença à pleurer. Elle l'enferma dans la sécheuse, autant pour le faire taire que pour s'occuper, n'oubliant pas d'ajouter de l'assouplisseur bounce. Vexen arriva à son tour, en ouvrant la sécheuse il cria :

- Non!!! Il est mort!! Il se mit à pleurer.

Prenant le corps inerte dans ses bras, il ajouta :

- Au moins il sent bon grâce à l'assouplisseur.

Il reposa le corps et quitta les lieux. Roxas arriva à son tour et dit :

- Ah, t'as fais du ménage, c'est bien ça, mais pourquoi tu t'es pas débarrassé de Vexen et de Larxene?. Ça aurait été vachement bien l'organisation pour moi, toi et Axel.

- Euh… Roxas, Axel est mort. Répondit-elle. De plus, il reste encore Xaldin, Luxord et Lexaeus…

Roxas plus triste que jamais, partit se pendre avec une toile d'araignée géante. (nda : grrr, il a pas voulu que je change la fin… mais d'un côté je suis contre la censure ou de l'empêcher de s'exprimer….)

**La morale de l'histoire est que ce n'est pas bien de tuer les autres. Même pas avec des électroménagers.**

**AUCUN ANIMAL N'A ÉTÉ MALTRAITÉ DURANT L'ÉCRITURE DE CE TEXTE, JUSTE LES MEMBRES DE L'ORGANISATION.**

Xana : J'ai peur de moi-même…

Cat : WTF?

Xana : Mais, pour une fois que je suis pas la victime…

Cat : OMG!

Xana : …

Cat : …

Xana : Tu peux pas le contrôler ton psychopathe de frère?

Cat : tu sais, les jeunes de nos jours, ils n'écoutent plus leurs ainés…

Xana : Ils ne les respectent pas non plus (fait un regard qui tue à l'auteur)

Cat : Arrête de me regarder comme ça… ils savent pas ton âge, ni le mien, enfin moi y'en a juste 3 qui le connaisse, dont mon frère … Et puis, on vieillit pas au même rythme…

Xana, avec un sourire malicieux : Elle a…

L'auteur saute sur la brune, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Cat : Si tu parles, ça va mal finir pour toi… Compris?

Xana fait signe que c'est ok, l'hystérique la laisse aller…

Heu… review? Si vous êtes pas trop traumatisés…

* * *

Bon, j'ai passé la semaine à écouter les olympiques... Et les Canadiens ont une forte tendance à ce planter... Sinon, je crois en l'équipe féminine de hockey pour nous avoir une médaille XD (ok vous vous en foutez...)

* * *

mélain: Ah! Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose du genre... mais c,est comme si je parle de la st-Jean batiste (24juin) qui est la fête du Québec, ou du 1er juillet qui est celle du Canada... par contre on fête que le 24, même si de les 2 sont feriés, le 1er, c'est les déménagements, l'excuse pour pas fêter...mais ça c'est juste au QC XD.... J'suis d'accord manger toujours le meme truc, c,est assez lassant... pour le thé avec Hadès, c'est un autre mystère irrésolut de mon esprit tordu...

aquila: J'aime l'idée des anti-dépresseurs ^^ Choqué? c'est sur que c'est un choc quand les méchants sont plus vraiment méchant, mais j'suis contente qu'au final t'ai aimé^^ parfois, j,ai l'impression de perdre le controle quand j'écris... comme avec Cloud XD

Wéïshi: Yay nouveau lecteur! Contente que tu apprécie^^

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Sommeil :  
- Assis! Allez! Assssssiiiiis!  
- C'que j'ai envi de vous taper tous les deux…  
- Et merde… tu l'as empêché de me répondre!


	18. Sommeil

Hello! Désolé du retard

Chapitre court, et y'a un certain ralentissement, mais bon, c'est un peu nécessaire...

Bonne lecture!

******************************

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Sommeil

- Assis! Allez! Assssssiiiiis!

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour apercevoir Demyx qui faisait une tentative de dressage avec son chocobo.

- Je crois pas qu'un oiseau puisse s'asseoir, fit remarquer Axel.

- Alllllleeeeez! Assssssiiiiis! Montre-lui que tu peux!

- Il n'a pas de fesses! Il ne peut pas s'asseoir!

- Ah, oui… Couché! Allez, tu en es capable. Couché!

- Tu vois bien que ça donne rien… C'est un crétin ce moineau…

- C'est pas vrai! Tu vas voir, il va être super doué!

Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui attira leur attention. Je vis Demyx pâlir en fixant ma main blessée.

- Tu t'es fait mal? Comment c'est arrivé?

- C'est rien… Je vais aller nettoyer ça…

Je me rendis à la salle de bain et lavai le sang séché autour de la plaie, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Je retournai voir les garçons qui se querellaient pour savoir à qui était le tour de faire le ménage et sur les conditions de garde du volatile…

- Bon… je vais y aller… marmonnai-je en passant près d'eux.

- Attends! Tu es sure que ça va aller? Vexen pourrait sans doute t'aider…

- Hors de question que j'aille le voir! De toute façon, c'est pas grave…

- J'organise une danse dans quelques jours, tu va venir hein?

Je réussis à partir pour me rendre à ma chambre après lui avoir promis d'y être. En chemin je croisai Marluxia.

- Ce soir on fait une répet' à 19h, tu peux venir? On va faire quelques exercices et refaire une lecture avec la mise en scène, les mouvements, les expressions et tout ça.

- J'y serai. À plus tard…

Je repris le chemin vers mon antre, Larxene n'y était pas. Je pris une douche chaude que j'appréciai longuement. Je me sentais terriblement sale, et j'avais l'impression de me purifier. Ensuite je me couchai et m'endormis presque immédiatement.

-0-0-0-

Cette fois, Xana n'arriva pas la dernière à la rencontre. Xigbar finit par se pointer, prétextant qu'il finissait son rapport. Marluxia débuta donc les exercices :

- Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches?

- Ben en fait, on s'en fout, répondit Axel. Elle n'a qu'à les mettre dans la sécheuse…

- Je veux pas le savoir, je veux juste que vous le répétiez…

- Pour quoi faire? Demanda Xigbar.

- C'est un exercice de diction! Répétez pour qu'on en finisse!

- Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches? Firent-ils tous en cœur.

- Je ne t'entends pas Xana!

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme pour s'apercevoir qu'elle dormait en équilibre précaire sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est qu'on fait? demanda Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

- On pourrait en profiter pour… commença l'Archer avec un sourire plus qu'inquiétant.

- N'y pense même pas sale pervers! Le coupa l'Assassin Gracieux.

- Réveilles-la qu'on en finisse, ordonna le supérieur.

- Mais fais gaffe elle a parfois des réactions extrêmes, commenta le roux. Parlez-en à Dem…

Marluxia s'approcha et tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme du bout de l'index. Puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas, il recommença un peu plus fort, ce qui finit de la déstabiliser. Elle se réveilla enfin lorsque son corps s'écrasa mollement sur le sol avec un grognement.

- Qu'est que vous foutez tous dans ma chambre? Marmonna-t-elle, pas encore totalement réveillée.

- Nous sommes en répétition dans le théâtre, répondit l'argenté avec un froncement de sourcils.

Xana rougit en réalisant ou elle s'était endormie : En plein devant le supérieur, en répétition.

- C'que t'es chou quand tu viens de te réveiller! Lui déclara le rosé.

- C'que t'as raison pour une fois, répondit le tatoué.

- C'que j'ai envie de vous taper tous les deux… leur grogna la stagiaire.

- Oh tu t'es levée du pied gauche, ricana Axel.

- En fait, elle ne s'est pas encore levée, continua le borgne.

Xana se releva, prit une grande respiration après avoir replacé ses vêtements, puis s'en alla sans un mot, ou un regard en arrière.

-0-0-0-

La porte claqua malgré moi, mais je m'en foutais un peu. J'avais sans doute fait mauvaise impression devant le supérieur, ça je m'en foutais moins, après tout c'est celui qui me notera à la fin de mon stage… Justement, quand se Terminera-t-il. ce stage? C'était supposé être cinq semaines, mais je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là…

Je me sentais mélancolique, j'avais envie de partir. Je réalisais pleinement pour la première fois que je n'étais pas comme eux, leurs personnalités, leur constitution, leur façon d'être… L'atmosphère ici avait quelque chose d'irréel : Soit c'était la folie ou soit il y avait cette aura de mystère malsaine.

Mes amis me manquaient, même mes parents. J'avais envie de normalité, de calme. La vie ici était trop mouvementée pour mes habitudes.

C'est à ce moment que je me rappelais la salle avec les stèles. Je m'y rendis après quelques fausses routes. L'endroit était toujours aussi étrange. En observant bien les monuments, je compris que chaque membre avait le sien, avec son arme dessinée dessus, sauf une, qui était vide.

Je m'installai dans un coin, laissant mon regard errer sur la pièce, sans vraiment voir ce qui m'entourait.

-0-0-0-

_J'étais dans une pièce blanche et vide. Il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille blonde assise sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement. Son regard bleu quitta la tablette à dessin sur ses genoux pour me fixer dans les yeux. Avant même qu'elle n'ait dit quoi que ce soit, je sus qu'elle m'avait déjà parlé, avant que je parte en mission._

_- Tu devrais partir de l'organisation, tant que tu en as encore la chance._

_- Mais je n'ai pas fini mon stage._

_- Oublie ça, ce n'est pas le plus important._

_- Qu'est qui l'est alors?_

_- Ta sécurité, plus tu reste avec eux, plus tu cours un grand danger._

_- Comment ça?_

_Pour toute réponse, elle disparut avec la pièce dans un tourbillon blanc en ayant à peine ouvert les lèvres._

-0-0-0-

- Faudrait vraiment que t'arrête de dormir partout, me dit Marluxia en me secouant l'épaule.

- Et merde… tu l'as empêchée de me répondre!

- hein de qui? de quoi?

- La petite blonde, elle avait quelque chose à me dire!

- Quelle petite blonde? Me questionna-il l'air suspicieux.

- Celle dans mon rêve.

- Et elle t'a dit quoi? Fit-il avec un air que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Que j'étais en danger.

- C'est n'importe quoi… n'importe qui de l'organisation te protégerait, on est là pour toi…

Je m'abstins de lui répondre que le danger, selon mon rêve, provenait de l'organisation elle-même…

- Allons, fais pas cette tête!

- Désolée, fis-je reprenant le contrôle de ma figure. Je pensais à quelque chose… J'm'excuse d'être partie avant la fin de la pratique…

- C'est pas grave, ils peuvent vraiment être cons quand ils s'y mettent ces deux là… C'est un peu normal de sortir de ses gonds, surtout après deux jours de mission…

- Mouais… Bon tu sais quoi? Je vais aller me coucher…

- C'est une bonne idée. Je te raccompagne, comme ça tu t'endormiras pas au milieu d'un couloir…

Je le remerciai en riant.

-0-0-0-

Après avoir reconduit Xana à sa chambre, Marluxia passa à la cuisine avant de faire apparaître un tunnel des ténèbres. Il s'y engouffra pour déboucher dans une pièce blanche.

- Tu lui as parlé?

La jeune fille blonde sursauta et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, tremblante. L'Assassin s'approcha d'elle, l'air furieux. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Alors, tu lui as parlé?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour la prévenir… ce n'est pas sa place…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Se fâcha l'homme. Elle est en sécurité. N'essayes pas d'insinuer le doute dans son esprit, sorcière! Nous ne laisserons rien lui arriver!

- Mais…

- Pas de mais! Tu ne lui parle plus!

Il repartit après lui avoir laissé un bol de gruau, la laissant seule avec sa peur.

* * *

Désolé... La mise en page à tellement foiré que tout ce que j'avais écrit à été effacé... et j'ai pas le temps de tout réécrire, mais je me dis que vous préférez sans doute avoir le chapitre que mes conneries...

Mais je vous remerci tous de m'avoir laissé des reviews la dernière fois, à la prochaine


	19. Mais que ce passetil?

Bon j'essai de reprendre un rythme normal, mais pas facile avec cet internet5 de m****

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 : Mais que ce passe-t-il?

Des coups frappés à ma porte me tirèrent du sommeil. Je me trainai jusqu'à l'entrée, pour ouvrir à Axel, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui grognai-je.

- Ben… venu m'excuser… pour hier… Pas été correct…

- C'est bon… j'peux aller me recoucher?

- Xemnas veux que tu t'entraîne avec Rox et moi après le petit déjeuner… On se rejoint à l'arène dans une heure?

- Mouais…

Il repartit pendant que j'allais enfiler mon manteau et le reste de l'habit de l'organisation. Je n'avais pas faim, donc je me rendis immédiatement au lieu de rencontre, commençant à m'étirer, question d'être peut-être moins mal en point à la fin de l'entrainement que les autres fois …

Axel et Roxas entrèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres. Puis le roux proposa que j'affronte le blond, question qu'il observe ce que ça donnait.

Nous fîmes donc apparaître nos armes et engageâmes le combat. Ses clés et mes cuillères s'entrechoquaient telles des épées… faisant des étincelles? C'était étrange… Ce petit moment d'inattention permit à mon adversaire de me faire perdre une cuillère d'un coup sur la main. Après une légère exclamation de douleur, je pris ma deuxième cuillère à deux mains, tentant de parer les coups comme je le pouvais.

D'un doublé inverse avec ses armes, il me fit perdre ma cuillère, qui retomba plus loin dans un bruit mat qui annonçait clairement ma nouvelle défaite...

- Rappelle tes armes et recommencez, fit Axel.

- Rappeler?

- Oui, tu les fais revenir par la force de ta pensée, compléta Roxas. Tu l'as déjà fait, à la Terre des Dragons…

J'y repensai, et approuvai. Je l'avais fait sans y penser, parce que j'étais en danger à ce moment là. Mais ici, je savais que ma vie n'était pas en danger, je réfléchissais trop, me fiais moins à mon instinct, si maigre soit-il…

Je me concentrai et les rappelai. Nous reprîmes le combat aussitôt que je les eus de nouveau en mains. Cependant, elles retournèrent vite sur le sol… Je n'étais décidément pas douée…

- Allez… un peu plus d'entrain Xana! Me reprocha le roux.

Cette réplique m'énerva, sans que je sache réellement si s'était à propos de cela ou d'autre chose….

- Parce que c'est de ma faute si je suis pas une combattante? Explosai-je. C'est de ma faute si mes armes sont ridicules? Juste parce que je manque d'entrain? Juste parce qu'exploser des créatures et me battre c'est pas mon truc? J'ai pas ça dans le sang!

Ils restèrent bouche bée face à cet éclat. Même moi j'étais surprise par mes paroles. Mais qu'est qui me prenait? Je ne m'emporte pas comme ça normalement… enfin je ne le faisais pas avant de venir ici…

- Je suis désolé les gars… je crois que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette… Je vais aller me coucher…

- D'accord, fit Roxas. C'est mieux ainsi, si tu veux être en forme pour venir à la danse demain soir.

J'acquiesçai et pris la direction de ma chambre en trainant les pieds. Une fois arrivée, je n'avais pas envie de dormir, alors je décidai de me mettre à l'écriture de mon rapport de stage.

-0-0-0-

Je me levai tard le lendemain, allant déjeuner avec les autres. Je mangeais peu, ayant pas beaucoup d'appétit. Ensuite je partis errer seule, encore. Je marchais jusqu'à ce qu'Axel m'apostrophe pour que je l'aide avec le chocobo de Demyx, puisque ce dernier était occupé à l'organisation de la fête. L'oiseau avait mis une pagaille indescriptible. Quand je le vis, il grignotait une chaussette noire, couché sur le lit du roux.

Puis, après s'être assuré que la bête avait nourriture et eau, nous nous rendîmes à la fête où la moitié de l'organisation se trouvait déjà. Axel, Roxas et moi nous assîmes avec notre verre de punch. Larxene, dont la cheville semblait aller mieux, dansait avec Luxord. En fait, c'étaient les seuls à se trouver sur la piste de danse.

Je me contentais de taper du pied en les observant d'un œil distrait. Puis Axel se tortilla avant de s'exclamer :

- Allez Roxas! Viens danser!

- Non!

- Allez!

- Non!

- Xana, tu veux venir danser?

- Non… j'sais pas comment…

- J'vais t'apprendre…

- Non…

J'aperçus un certain scientifique qui s'approchait. Je me levai et attrapai le roux pour le tirer sur la piste de danse.

- T'étais sérieuse? Tu sais pas danser?

- Pas vraiment…

- T'as juste à te laisser aller, fit-il en commençant à se déhancher.

Je fis de même, me balançant au rythme de la musique, assez anarchiquement, mais quelle importance?

Puis Marluxia vint nous rejoindre. C'était plutôt amusant. La musique enjouée changea pour celle plus calme d'un slow. J'allais me rasseoir lorsqu'Axel m'attrapa la main et m'attira à lui.

- Si tu vas par là, Vex va t'attraper, me chuchota-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil pour apercevoir le scientifique qui montait la garde près de mon verre…

Je dansais avec le roux, puis avec l'Assassin avant d'aller faire un tour à la salle de bain, question de me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. J'allai aussi voir le chocobo, pour être certaine qu'il se portait bien. Lorsque je revins, le maître des flammes me donna un autre verre de punch me disant avec un clin d'œil :

- Tiens, tu n'auras pas à retourner dans ce coin là… ça va? T'as l'air fatigué…

Je le remerciai, tout en lui assurant que tout allait. Je partis discuter du succès de la soirée avec Demyx, sans oublier de lui assurer que son oiseau allait bien. Puis ce fut le temps d'un jeu :

- Les femmes à l'intérieur, les hommes autours, commença à chanter Demyx.

Larxene, Marluxia et moi marchions dans un sens, alors que Luxord, Vexen et Xigbar tournaient dans l'autre. La chanson s'arrêta, je changeai de place avec Marly pour éviter d'être avec le savant. Je me retrouvais face à Xigbar, j'avais des doutes sur si c'était vraiment mieux… mais nous n'avions pas à danser longtemps ensemble, malgré cela je ne sais combien de fois je dus remonter ses mains qui selon lui «étaient fatiguées».

Je crus comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à ce jeu, d'une part à cause du nombre restreint de participants et d'autre part car Vexen venait de taper Marluxia. Je tentai donc de me défaire du borgne, mais ce dernier n'était pas du même avis. Au moment où j'allais lui donner un coup de genou sous la ceinture, le supérieur lui fit signe de me lâcher. Le numéro II s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

J'étais pour retourner voir Demyx, lorsque l'argenté m'attrapa les mains pour me faire danser. J'en fus surprise, mais il était galant, ses mains n'avaient pas une tendance baladeuse…

- Après demain, viens me rejoindre à mon bureau à 6h du matin, me murmura-t-il après un instant de silence. Ne parle de cela à personne, j'ai une mission secrète à te confier.

J'acquiesçai, un peu troublée. Puis, il repartit vers Saix. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me confier?

-0-0-0-

Après un certain temps, j'allai m'asseoir avec un petit groupe discutant, de trucs et d'autres :

- Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question! Hurla soudain Xaldin.

- Merde! Il est déjà bourré?! S'exclama le faucheur.

- Ah! Que la neige a neigé! Fit à sont tour le borgne.

- C'est pas le seul, murmurai-je au numéro XI

- Heu...non, il pleut encore... répondit Demyx innocemment.

- Ma fenêtre est un jardin de givre! Continua l'Archer.

- Où ça un jardin? Demanda le rosé.

- Où ça de la neige? Où ça du givre? Questionna à son tour le Savant.

- Une fenêtre? On peut y voir la lune? S'exclama Saix.

Un regard sévère du supérieur ramena ce dernier à l'ordre. Ils partirent laissant les autres à leur conversation qui visiblement ne menait nulle part…

Puisque Xemnas avait quitté la fête, je crus que je pouvais faire de même, mais ils en décidèrent autrement…

- Allons! Tu as à peine bu! Hurla le numéro II.

Ils me forcèrent à me rasseoir, me plaçant un verre entre les mains malgré mes protestations.

- Bois comme une femme! Continua-t-il. Arrête de chialer bon sang!

Je bus ce qu'ils m'avaient donné, puis leur déclarai :

- C'est fait, j'y vais maintenant!

Malheureusement, il n'en fut pas ainsi… J'eus droit à un autre verre, puis un autre, ainsi de suite… Jusqu'à ce que je perde contact avec la réalité.

-0-0-0-

_- Quitte l'organisation, me supplia la petite blonde._

_- Non… _

_- Tu commence à être malade, à cause d'eux…_

_- Pourquoi ils me rendraient malade?_

_- Tu fais partie de la lumière, et eux des ténèbres, vous êtes incompatibles…_

_- Qui es-tu pour dire cela?_

_- Naminé, je suis prisonnière de l'organisation._

_- Prisonnière?_

_- Je t'en supplie, ne leur dis pas que je t'ai encore parlé… Et n'oublie jamais que tu as ce qu'ils recherchent…_

-0-0-0-

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête atroce, j'avais des sueurs et la gorge sèche. J'étais sur le sol, je vis Zexion penché au dessus de moi. Je m'assis, regardant autour de moi pour constater que j'étais dans le couloir des chambres. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'étais arrivée là. Cela du paraître dans mon expression, puisque le Conspirateur Ténébreux me l'expliqua :

- Après qu'ils t'aient forcée à boire, tu es partie, surement pour aller te coucher. J'étais derrière toi, te regardant tituber, puis tu es tombée.

J'avais donc oublié un bout de la soirée, pas très long, mais c'était tout de même un instant perdu à jamais. Ce genre d'évènement ne m'était jamais arrivé, ça me troublait.

- Es-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui… heu… en fait je ne sais pas…

Je parvins à me relever, en prenant appui sur le mur.

- Je vais aller me coucher, ça vaudra mieux…

- En effet…

Je fis donc ce que j'avais dit. M'écroulant sur mon lit, une pensée me revint : Était-ce vraiment eux qui me rendaient malade? Pouvais-je croire cette jeune fille? Elle disait que j'avais ce qu'ils cherchaient…

* * *

Ça fait une semaine que je suis en stage XD Mais tout va bien pour moi^^ à part un chihuahua qui a voulu me mordre et le berger allemand qui a voulu mangé une de des mascottes de la clinique... Pauvre Jeanette, je lui dédi ce chapitre, bon c'est un chat et elle le saura jamais... mais bon... c'est l'intention qui compte...

* * *

aquila: Je sais et j'en ai honte, mais pas autant des fautes que je fais en écrivant... et désolé, pas de remboursement XD et oui ça va barder... mais au prochain chap XD merci por la review^^

Merci aussi à ewylyn-linoa07, nmfrter, Yumeless et ma bêta Ariani Lee

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Glacée_ :

- Dégagez néophytes!

- Mais t'arrête de me prendre pour un con!

Le titre peut encore changer… Et le Préview est nul parce que il y a peu de paroles dans le prochain chap et encore moins d'humour …


	20. Glacée

Et voila la suite! Déjà le 20e... Plus sombre, peut-être un peu épeurant par moment… Pleine de mystères, qui trouveront réponses au cours des autres chapitres…

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 : Glacée

Je n'avais pas le droit de me trouver ici, tout mon corps me le rappelait par des tremblements incessants. Je devais me dépêcher, trouver les preuves et ressortir ni vue ni connue. Je fouillai les papiers sur la grande table de travail, rien. Je remis tout en place. Je regardai dans le premier classeur, rien. Je le refermai pour m'approcher du second. À l'instant où je l'ouvris, la porte en fit de même.

- Qui ose pénétrer dans mon labo? Fit un Vexen dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement mécontent. Tu paieras cette intrusion…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, il aurait du dormir à ce moment-ci, surtout avec la dose que je lui avais donnée.

Le Savant Glacial fit apparaitre un grand bouclier bleu. Il se tenait devant la seule issue, j'étais coincée. Il s'avança vers moi, menaçant. Je renversai une table sur lui, le contournai tout en m'élançant vers la sortie. Soudain je perdis pied sur une plaque de glace qu'il avait fait apparaître et tombai sur le dos, ce qui me coupa le souffle. Cette chute fit glisser mon capuchon, dévoilant mon identité. J'aperçus le blond, hors de lui, lever un bras vers la sortie. N'y portant pas attention, je repris ma fuite pour me retrouver face à un mur de glace.

- Je t'avais avertie de ne jamais entrer ici, fit-il en tentant de se maitriser. Tu m'as trahi, tu as trahi ma confiance. Dire que j'ai pensé renoncé à l'opportunité que le supérieur nous offrait… C'est finit pour toi…

- NOON! Hurlai-je en frappant la glace des poings. AU SECOURS! AIDEZ-MOI!

J'entendais ses pas se reprochant. Je tapais le mur, terrorisée, par ce qui allait arriver. Mes gants étaient déchirés, mes poings saignaient, souillant la glace immaculée. Sa main attrapa mes cheveux. Il me plaqua violement contre la paroi froide, un morceau s'en détacha alors qu'il relâchait sa prise. Je m'écroulai sur le sol. Je ramassai ce morceau tranchant juste avant que mon bourreau n'attrape de nouveau ma tignasse.

-0-0-0-

Xana hurlait, pleurait, suppliait, mais le scientifique ne relâchait pas sa prise, la traînant sans ménagement. Il allait se servir d'elle et de son cœur dans ses expérimentations. C'était plus tôt que prévue, mais l'intrusion dans son antre sacré avait perturbé ses plans.

Au départ il avait été charmé par l'idée de pouvoir faire ses essais sur un cœur, lorsque le supérieur lui avait annoncé la venue d'une humaine. C'était une merveilleuse opportunité, même si ce dernier était légèrement impur, selon l'odorat de Zexion. C'était une excellente chance de pratiquer quelques interventions avant d'avoir un cœur pur, car c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'en trouver. Ensuite il avait eu des doutes, lorsque son sujet d'expérimentation lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée. Mais au moment où il l'avait aperçue à fouiner dans ses affaires, il avait de nouveau changé d'idée, décidant que c'était le moment de passer à l'action, comme Xemnas lui avait demandé.

La glace qui bloquait l'entrée vola en éclat, soufflant sur eux une vague de chaleur. À la place se trouvait maintenant Axel, Roxas et Demyx

- Vexen! Lâche-la! Ordonna Axel. Je ne le répèterai pas.

- Dégagez néophytes! Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas!

Le fragment de glace entaillait la main de la jeune femme. Dans un effort désespéré, elle en donna un coup sur la main du scientifique. Elle le manqua, des cheveux tombèrent sur le sol, coupés. La prise s'était relâchée, elle en profita pour s'enfuir. L'homme l'attrapa par le cou et usa de son pouvoir de glace. Le Savant la gelait, tout en l'étouffant.

- Regardez ce que je lui fais à votre idiote de copine! Quoi, vous n'avez plus rien à dire? J'ai enfin réussi à vous faire taire!

Pour toute réponse, ils firent apparaître leurs armes et s'élancèrent vers lui.

Vexen lâcha sa prise pour se cacher derrière son bouclier, ce qui lui évita un chakram et une keyblade en pleine figure.

Axel et Roxas s'acharnaient sur leur ennemi, pendant que le sitariste constatait l'état de la jeune femme.

- Xana? Ça va? Xana!

- Froid… si froid… murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Demyx l'observa, complètement paniqué. Un morceau de glace entourait la gorge de son amie. Il sentait le froid se répandre, elle était glacée. Il hurla au maître des flammes :

- Axel! Vite! Faut que tu la réchauffes!

Le roux se précipita à ses côtés, en voyant l'état de Xana il s'en mordit la lèvre :

- Merde… Je m'en occupe. Toi, vas aider Rox, fit-il en appliquant ses mains sur la glace.

- D'accord! Répondit le punk en faisant apparaitre son sitar. Tu fais attention? Hein? La brûle pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, vas-y, je prends soin d'elle.

Le musicien rejoignit le blond qui essayait de contourner le bouclier du scientifique à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le maître du feu enleva la glace délicatement. La jeune femme respira mieux, mais c'était trop faible pour qu'il soit rassuré sur son état. Elle était froide, trop froide. Axel cherchait un moyen pour la réchauffer, car il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, elle mourrait. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive, sinon cela renforcerait l'hypothèse qu'ils sont des monstres incapables de vivre avec les humains. Elle devait survivre et les deux autres devaient battre le scientifique. Il la serra contre lui pour lui transmettre de sa chaleur.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Demyx et Roxas, affrontaient Vexen. Le combat ne tournait pas à leur avantage, même si le numéro IV était seul contre eux. Il évitait les coups en se cachant derrière son bouclier, envoyant de précis jets de glace. Alors que Clef du Destin glissait pour la deuxième fois sur le sol glacé, Mélopée eu une idée : Il emprisonna leur opposant dans une bulle d'eau.

- Qu'est qui se passe ici?!

Le maître de l'eau relâcha sa prise, qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans une mare d'eau. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, les trois autres regardèrent en direction de la porte, pour voir celui s'y tenant, l'air mécontent : Zexion.

- Heu…un cours de danse…

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux fusilla le roux du regard.

-Bien sur… Un cours de danse où la moitié des participants se retrouvent dans un état semi-comateux…

- Cours de danse extrême…

- Mais t'arrête de me prendre pour un con!

Le bibliophile s'approcha de la femme inconsciente, jugeant rapidement son état, il fronça les sourcils avant de dire aux autre de la ramener dans sa chambre pour bander sa mains et la mettre sous les couvertures. Une fois seul avec le scientifique, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. S'asseyant à son tour, il marmonna pour lui-même :

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche dans ces évènements…

Perdu dans ses pensés, il quitta le blond qui le regarda partir en réfléchissant aussi à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait peut-être eu une réaction excessive… Ou avait-il essayé de se prouver qu'il ne ressentait rien?

* * *

Pourquoi Xana était dans le labo? Comment les autres l'ont-ils trouvée? Que s'est-il passé entre la danse et cet incident? Pourquoi je vous embête avec des questions que seul moi ai la réponse ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les réponses, apparaîtrons dans les prochains chapitres… Mouahahah!

Xana : t'es pas allé de mains morte…

Cat : Je sais ^^ mais tu survie…

Xana : au moins ça…

Sinon ben j'ai fini ma deuxième semaine de stage… et je trouve ça étrange de se faire appeler «la stagiaire» XD. Bon cette semaine y'a juste un chihuahua, un doberman, et deux chats qui on voulu me mordre…

* * *

Nmfrter : … la lune? Et ben moi qui hésitait à le mettre… il fait ça pcq Vexen est Vexen…

Wéïshi : Vendu pour un gâteau au choco!

Mélain : Ça va, je comprends, les études c'est important, et tant mieux si tu as réussit à remonter tes notes. Coma, p-e… mais pas pour cette raison… Bah, Vexen est toujours louche, autant avec son rire que son bruit de dinde XD

Aquila : Et bien merci^^ J'suis d'accord, on n'a qu'à pas les inviter… j'suis un peu méchante là? Bah, comme tu as vu, elle a pas eu le temps de tomber malade…

merci aussi à ewylyn-linoa07 et Ariani-Lee

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Inconscience _:

- Ça se dit pas ces affaires là!

- C'est étrange tout ça

- Et alors?


	21. Inconscience

Voilà un chapitre plus doux (Bon, faut dire qu'il était dure de faire moins doux que le précédent…)

Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 : Inconscience

J'avais mal à la tête, aux bras, aux jambes, au ventre, la douleur m'enveloppait complètement. C'était tout ce dont j'avais conscience, la douleur, ou presque. Il y avait le plafond blanc, que je fixais avec attention, enfin je supposais que c'était le plafond.

De temps à autre, des voix me parvenaient. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles disaient, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles racontaient, ou je n'avais pas envie de comprendre. Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que j'aurais pu, mais c'était trop dur, d'agencer les sons pour faire des mots que je devrais m'efforcer de déchiffrer. C'était plus agréable et moins compliqué de fixer l'étendue blanche face à moi.

-0-0-0-

- Elle a bougé? Ou dit quelque chose? Fit Demyx en entrant dans la chambre.

Larxène hocha négativement la tête :

- Sauf lorsqu'elle a dormi, je l'ai entendu marmonner…

- Ok… Tu peux aller rejoindre Luxord, il t'attend dans la cuisine.

La blonde allait sortir, mais elle se retourna :

- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil?

- Tu sais que c'est un secret, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Ordre du Supérieur…

Elle sortie, frustrée d'être tenue dans l'ignorance.

Le musicien reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui fixait le plafond. Il toucha son front : sa température semblait normale. Le jeune homme regarda les marques rouges sur son cou qui disparaissaient un peu plus à chaque jour, tout comme les multiples bleus. Il vérifia aussi le bandage sur sa main, il était encore blanc, ce qui signifiait que la blessure n'avait pas recommencée à saigner.

Il s'assit à son chevet, comme il avait fait tout les jours depuis «l'incident». Il l'observa, elle ne bougeait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne répondait pas plus lorsqu'on lui parlait.

Il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur les raisons de la présence de Xana dans le laboratoire, il savait qu'elle n'y serait jamais entrée par elle-même, elle avait bien trop peur du scientifique. La seule explication logique était que quelqu'un qu'elle craignait encore plus l'y avait obligée.

Il resta assit près d'elle, attendant le moindre changement dans l'état de son amie.

-0-0-0-

- Demyx?

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Il se tourna face à la porte pour voir qui s'adressait à lui.

- Marluxia? Qu'est que tu veux?

- Savoir comment elle va…

- Bof…elle ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, répondit-il découragé. Lorsqu'elle ne dort pas, elle fixe le plafond…

Le numéro XI se pencha au dessus de la malade, observant son regard vide. Puis il tira une chaise et s'assit face au musicien. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa, puisqu'il savait que peu importe ce qu'il aurait dit, cela n'aurait pas dissuadé l'autre de rester.

- C'est étrange tout ça, déclara l'Assassin.

- Quoi? Son état?

- Entre autre.

- Tu pourrais être plus clair?

- Tu vois, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, en fait presque personne ne le sait…

- Et alors? Tu ne le sauras pas plus…

- Je veux dire que c'est pas normal : l'organisation est une vrai passoire pour ce qui est des informations secrètes… Axel voit toujours à ce que tous soient informés…

- En effet, mais des menaces de mort très appuyées aident au silence…

- Que veux-tu dire par des menaces de mort «très appuyées»?

- Très appuyées contre nos gorges… continue, ça me distrait tout en me faisant voir un autre côté à cette histoire…

- Ça alors! Ça a l'air grave… Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, il y a certaines personnes dans ce bâtiment qui ne seraient pas indifférentes à des informations qui pourraient éventuellement mener à un changement de vent…

- Et bien tu diras à ces «personnes» que je tiens trop à ma peau pour la risquer aussi bêtement contre le supérieur et tous les autres fondateurs!

- Mais tu n'as jamais songé qu'on ne faisait peut-être pas tout ce qu'on pouvait pour le kingdom hearts et pour retrouver un cœur?

- Écoute-moi bien : je ne changerai pas d'allégeance. Alors soit tu recommence à me parler d'autre chose, soit je te casse la gueule…

- Bon, d'accord… Tu sais à quoi l'état de Xana me fait penser? Un état de choc, un traumatisme, ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Ça on le sait déjà, c'est comment la guérir qu'on sait pas…

- Vexy n'a rien trouvé?

- Il est hors de question que ce détraqué s'approche d'elle! Hurla le sitariste en se levant avec son air le plus menaçant.

- Calme-toi…

- Arrête de m'énerver alors!

- Je trouve juste tout ça curieux. J'essaye de comprendre, c'est tout.

Ils se turent en entendant des rires dans le couloir. Luxord entra avec Larxene accrochée à son bras. Il y eut un instant de malaise, Les deux blonds se fréquentaient depuis quelques temps, et le Joueur du destin trouvait que La Nymphe passait trop de temps avec L'Assassin. Le musicien se désintéressa vite du peu d'action que cette presque confrontation amenait dans la chambre.

Lorsque le les numéros X et XI montèrent le ton, le musicien les chassa tous, restant encore seul avec l'inconsciente.

-0-0-0-

Ils sont si proches, pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de les rejoindre? Je cours, je n'arrête pas de courir, mais ils restent inaccessibles. Je les appelle, hurle de toutes mes forces, mais ils n'entendent pas. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais l'impression que je les connais persiste, je dois les rejoindre…

Alors que je les poursuis, des images s'imposent à moi : des créatures noires aux yeux jaunes, un cimetière, un long couloir, des cuillères, un paysage enneigé, un mur de glace et un homme blond. Ce dernier revient souvent, la glace et aussi un laboratoire l'accompagnent. Tout cela est lié, j'en suis persuadée. C'est la cause et la solution…

Je les rattrape, ils n'avancent plus…

L'homme blond… Vexen… il m'a surprise…

Ils se retournent… Ils m'attendent!

Vexen, le Savant Glacial, il m'a empêchée de sortir… avec un mur de glace… il était furieux…

Je peux maintenant les détailler, ils portent tous un manteau noir… ils sont quatre, tous des hommes, sauf le petit blond, il est plus jeune que le châtain, le roux et le rosé. Ils me regardent et j'en fais de même tout en continuant d'avancer vers eux…

L'organisation XIII… J'étais en mission…

Le roux… A… a… Axel… il me dit quelque chose…

-0-0-0-

Xana repris brusquement conscience avec un air choqué.

- Ça se dit pas ces affaires là! Cria-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, en mettant son poing sur le joli minois du rouquin.

- Aie… C'était juste pour causer un choc et que tu reviennes parmi nous

- T'as de la chance que j'aille pas mieux, sinon tu le regretterais…

- Je crois pas que j'ai réellement une raison d'avoir peur, tu frappes vraiment comme une fille…

Demyx attrapa la jeune femme alors qu'elle tentait de sauter sur Axel dans le but de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Le pauvre musicien eu bien de la difficulté à la calmer, il réussit finalement après le départ du numéro VIII. Il était plutôt pris au dépourvu, car il n'aurait jamais cru son amie capable d'autant de fureur et encore moins la possibilité qu'elle frappe quelqu'un ainsi, personne ne lui avait raconté l'incident aux Enfers.

Mélopée Nocturne attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, puis les éloigna en observant le bandage sur la gauche. Aussitôt elle toucha ses cheveux fraichement coupés. Elle mit ses mains à sa gorge en laissant une larme s'écouler sur sa joue.

- J'ai échoué… murmura-t-elle d'un ton éraillé.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas se que ça signifiait, mais il ne dit mot, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il était soulagé qu'elle revienne enfin à elle, il avait eu tellement peur. Le jeune

homme frissonna en repensant à la scène dont il avait été témoin, il détestait à présent Vexen à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé haïr quelqu'un.

- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveille jamais… fit-il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Les épaules de la jeune femme commencèrent à tressauter. Enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans ses mains, elle éclata en sanglots. Cela désempara le musicien, le rendant lui aussi triste. Il voulait la consoler, mais il ne savait comment. Il voulu l'enlacer, car c'est ce qui l'aidait, lui, lorsqu'il avait du chagrin. Cependant, la jeune femme le repoussa. Sa respiration saccadée, interrompue de plaintes inquiéta Mélopée.

Il essaya de nouveau de la prendre dans ses bras, résistant pour la tenir, même si elle se débattait. Il savait au fond de lui que s'il tenait le temps qu'elle se calme, elle irait ensuite mieux.

Heureusement, il eut raison, elle arrêta de le repousser, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain. Sa respiration se régularisa, restant par contre un peu sifflante. Ses pleurs cessèrent, peu à peu.

- J'ai été une idiote… Je n'ai pas pris garde à leurs avertissements…

- Quels avertissements?

- Ceux que ces jeunes filles m'ont faits… Je ne les croyais pas… J'aurais du…

* * *

«Ça se dit pas ses affaires là» est une phrase provenant d'une série culte au Québec, _Dans une Galaxie près de chez vous_, dans un épisode, ils se murmurent un truc à l'oreille dans le but de faire péter une coche aux autre ou pour faire reprendre conscience au pilote dont le cerveau c'était cacher pour survivre à l'attaque du «Jet d'ail» (comme écrit sur la banderole XD) de l'ombre…

Sinon, les réponses seront bientôt dévoilées… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas poster plus vite… je suis limité pour internet et ne n'y accède pas toujours par mon ordi…

Sinon, j'ai plus que la moitié de mon stage de fait… bon vous vous en foutez peut-être, mais c'est important pour moi! Je dois en parler! Un chat de 22 lbs agressif, on voit pas ça à tous les jours, bon, sauf celui à qui il appartenait, mais il doit pas être agressif chez lui…

* * *

Nmfrter : bah, déteste-moi… Ça changera pas le fait que je ne peux pas faire mieux… Comme je te le répète encore et encore… XD

mélain : La totalité des réponse s'étale sur quelques chapitres, mais pas tant que ça, vu que la fin approche… En effet c'est morbide… et je sais que c'est exagéré, mais après avoir tant travaillé sur cette partie, il était hors de question que je l'abandonne… surtout que je manque rarement une occasion de la faire un peu souffrir…

merci aussi à ewylyn-linoa07 et à ma beta Ariani-Lee, qui m'empêche de faire des fautres attroces et des répétitions ridicules...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Le rapport de Xigbar _:

- Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être égaliser ta coupe…

- Oui, enfin, si je ne suis pas seule…

- Heureusement, j'ai un nouveau plan…


	22. Le rapport de Xigbar

Et ben, ça avance plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru…

Bonne Lecture et Joyeuse Pâques! Chocolat pour tous mes lecteurs fidèles!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 22 : Le rapport de Xigbar

Les jours suivant mon réveil, je restai dans ma chambre. J'avais maintenant peur de sortir, car j'aurais risqué de croiser Vexen. Mais aussi je ne voulais pas affronter la déception de Xemnas, j'avais échoué dans la mission, et maintenant les jeunes membres faisaient la vie dure au scientifique.

J'avais beau essayer de retourner ces évènements dans tous les sens possibles, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le scientifique était arrivé si vite, je l'avais pourtant vu prendre la tasse de thé avec la nocturnaline … sauf qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas bu… Mais si c'était le cas, c'était plus qu'étrange, le thé était rare et il adorait en boire, du moins c'est ce que l'argenté m'avait dit.

Demyx, Axel et Roxas ne me laissaient jamais seule, ils avaient même amené le divan qui était dans la chambre du roux et du châtain dans la mienne. Ainsi, lorsque Larxene ne rentrait pas se coucher, un d'eux restait à dormir. J'avais essayé maintes fois de les dissuader, mais sans succès. Ils ne me croyaient pas lorsque je leur disais que j'allais bien, et ils avaient raison... Physiquement j'étais presque remise, mais dans ma tête, j'étais perdue, méfiante et je tergiversais sans cesse, je savais que je devais partir, mais je ne voulais pas faire échouer mon stage en partant trop tôt. Je voulais de l'aide, mais sans inquiéter mes amis…

J'essayais de me tenir informée de ce qui se passait dans le reste de la citadelle. Rien de particulier, juste une légère tension entre certains membres de l'organisation. Demyx du se départir de son chocobo à la demande du Supérieur, mais aussi parce que son colocataire avait menacé de le faire cuire s'il dévorait une fois de plus ses chaussettes. Donc, l'oiseau se trouvait maintenant sur une grande ferme avec ses semblables. Le sitariste m'avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper, de plus, la bête s'ennuyait à passer toutes ses journées seule.

Puis Marluxia me demanda de continuer à assister aux pratiques de la pièce. Car la présentation serait bientôt. Je ne répondis pas, hésitante.

- Allez, si on te remplace la pièce ne sera pas prête pour ton départ…

- Qu…quoi! Mon départ?

Je n'y avais plus pensé depuis un certain temps. Ça faisait même un peu bizarre de penser que je devrais partir sous peu. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait probablement mieux pour tout le monde.

- Xemnas m'a dit que ton stage se terminerait cette journée-là… Donc j'ai pas le temps de te remplacer… J'aurais aimé que si tu ne participe pas, qu'au moins tu puisses être spectatrice…

Je finis par accepter de continuer, autant pour son air suppliant que par intuition. Un pressentiment inexplicable me disait que je devais le faire.

Lorsque le musicien vint remplacer l'Assassin, je lui fis part de cette décision.

- Tu es sure d'être prête à ressortir?

- Oui, enfin, si je ne suis pas seule…

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser sortir seule avec ce fou qui rôde…

- Je m'en doutais… mais je crois que je pourrais rester seule dans ma chambre.

- J'aimerais bien, mais Vexen erre souvent près d'ici, il dit qu'il a quelque chose à te dire, mais on ne le laisse pas s'approcher…

Je le remerciai, puis nous fîmes une partie de cartes, avant de nous coucher. J'eus de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil, me demandant pourquoi le scientifique voulait me parler…

-0-0-0-

Alors qu'Axel nous racontait ses dernières péripéties en mission à Demyx, Roxas et moi, Larxene me présenta une paire de ciseaux et un miroir.

- Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être égaliser ta coupe…

J'observai mon reflet, d'un côté mes cheveux longs et de l'autre dépassant à peine mon menton…

- Alors? Je te les coupe comment?

- N'y touche pas, je vais les garder comme ça…

- Mais c'est pas particulièrement joli…

- Ça ne me dérange pas… c'est qu'il y a certains points à éclaircir, alors je les couperais après…

Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils me croyaient surement encore sous le choc. Au moins, ils ne dirent rien, ce qui aurait ajouté au malaise qui s'installait entre nous. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre que si je les gardais comme ça, c'était pour que tous se rappellent ce qui s'était passé…

- Alors, on fait une partie de cartes? Demandai-je.

- Bah… Luxord veut toujours y jouer, je suis tannée, fit la blonde. Je dois justement aller le rejoindre.

Elle partit, me laissant avec les garçons.

- Je me demandais… commençai-je. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble? Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps…

- Ils ont officialisé ça après que tu sois partie de la danse, me répondit Axel. Mais ils se fréquentaient avant…

- Ça doit être pour ça que certaines nuits, elle ne rentrait pas…

Roxas se leva, nous souhaitant bonne nuit. Demyx hésita, puis y alla, car c'était au tour du roux de me tenir compagnie. J'avais toujours un certain malaise avec lui, encore plus, car le musicien, m'avait appris plus tôt ce qui s'était passé après que j'ai perdue conscience dans le laboratoire.

Nous nous couchâmes, mais je ne pouvais dormir, pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé…

- Axel?

- Hum?

- Bien… je voulais te remercier… Demyx m'a raconté ce que tu as fais pour moi…

- C'est rien…

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé en me réveillant…

- C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois revenue parmi nous…

Il s'interrompit avant de continuer après réflexion :

- Tu sais… Il ne s'en serait pas remis si … enfin… Tu lui fais du bien, en fait tu nous en fais tous… Tu nous crois meilleurs que nous le sommes, ce qui nous aide à… à finalement être meilleurs…

Cet aveu me fit tout drôle, surtout venant de lui. Jamais je n'aurais cru réellement être capable de faire du bien à quelqu'un.

-0-0-0-

- Je t'avais demandé ce rapport il y a une semaine! Hurla le Supérieur.

L'homme faisait les cent pas devant l'Archer, tel un fauve en cage. Il était contrarié, il était même plus que contrarié, il était hors de lui. Il se calma néanmoins pour faire la lecture du rapport que le borgne daignait enfin lui remettre.

_Numéro VIII, Axel_

_Aptitudes au combat : Bonnes, mais pas autant que les miennes_

_Travail d'équipe : nul, sauf si avec le blondinet _

_Travail individuel : Bon_

_Attitude envers l'autorité : C'est un sale petit prétentieux qui aime se la jouer_

_Attitude envers ses compagnons : C'est toujours un sale petit prétentieux, mais il se la joue moins avec eux._

_Commentaires : Danger potentiel pour la forêt d'Amazonie. Fait une drôle de citrouille._

_Numéro XI, Marluxia_

_Aptitudes au combat : Pas trop mal lorsque pas déguisé_

_Travail d'équipe : Mieux que le pyromane_

_Travail individuel : Bon lorsque pas déguisé_

_Attitude envers l'autorité : Il préférerait visiblement commander Attitude envers ses compagnons : Tente de les respecter, mais c'est rarement réciproque. Semble rechercher des alliés._

_Commentaires : Cheveux horribles. Un crétin de première. Le tenir à l'œil._

_Numéro XIII, Roxas_

_Aptitudes au combat : Moyenne_

_Travail d'équipe : Bien, meilleur avec le pyromane_

_Travail individuel : Bien_

_Attitude envers l'autorité : il écoute, rien à dire._

_Attitude envers ses compagnons : S'entend trop bien avec le crétin de pyromane. Correct avec les autres._

_Commentaires : L'aime pas. Quel est son gel coiffant?_

_La nouvelle, Xana_

_Aptitudes au combat : nulles, mais elle est toujours vivante_

_Travail d'équipe : Peu utile_

_Travail individuel : A failli se faire tuer une demi-douzaine de fois_

_Attitude envers l'autorité : obéit, même si en désaccord_

_Attitude envers ses compagnons : Compassion, respect, entraide. Ça m'écœure_

_Commentaires : Jolies jambes. Maladroite. Armes ridicules_.

L'argenté soupira, cela ne lui apprenait rien de réellement intéressant… Il lut la deuxième feuille, espérant que ça lui serait utile pour la suite.

_La femme a un don pour rallier les autres jeunes à sa cause, ils n'hésitent pas à la sauver aussitôt qu'ils ont un doute sur sa sécurité. Ils ne semblent pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Même dans la citadelle, si elle n'est pas entouré par les crétins congénitaux, elle demeure introuvable, ou presque._

_Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce qu'ils lui trouvent, mais je soupçonne sa banalité et sa gentillesse. Elle est souvent avec le pyromane, le peureux, le décoiffé et parfois l'efféminé… De puissants liens semblent les unir, je suis près à parier qu'ils la secourraient avant d'autres membres de l'organisation._

_Elle est peureuse, pas toujours rapide sur la détente et timide. Cependant elle est généreuse, elle a comme on dit : un grand cœur, toujours prête à aider, bien qu'elle soit plus une nuisance qu'autre chose… _

Tremblant de rage, Xemnas recommença à gueuler sur son subalterne :

- Espèce d'imbécile! Certains de ces éléments sont d'une importance capitale! Avoir su ces informations avant, les choses aurait pu être autrement! Il n'y aurait pas ces risques de mutineries qui planent au-dessus de nos têtes!

- Si tu n'avais pas été si impatient… Mais j'ai gagné mon pari…

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, l'homme retint les répliques acerbes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Prenant quelques grandes respirations, il se calma un peu :

- Heureusement, j'ai un nouveau plan… Va chercher Saix, je vais vous expliquer cela…

* * *

J'arrête bientôt de faire des mystères…

Xana : Pas trop le choix vu que mon calvaire s'achève dans quelques chapitres…

Cat : T'as pas tout bien lu je crois…

Xan : 0_0

Sinon, ben il me reste une semaine de stage en clinique vétérinaire et j'suis en vacance, puis je vais en stage en laboratoire (J'espère ne pas me faire attaquer par un Vexen si je me trompe de porte 0_0)

Xana : Tu le mériterais un peu …

Cat : N'oublies pas qui a la plume, enfin le clavier…

Xana : …

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé un chiot^^ une césarienne, ça m'a pris plus d'une demi heure pour être sure qu'il était ok... mais je suis extrêmement fière^^

* * *

mélain : Ben 30ans, elle se serait réveillé seule…XD tous disparus les membres de l'orgy… Je peux te le dire, sinon se serait plus un secret XD…. Bientôt, tu sauras pour le reste… au prochain chap en fait…

aquila : Bah, c'est pas tant de retard que ça…et 2 reviews, ça pardonne tout XD Je ne suis pas allé de main morte avec Vexen qui pique une colère… J'suis bien contente que tu apprécie toujours, malgré les fluctuations (action-sommeil-action-coma…) Bonne semaine à toi aussi^^

Wéïshi : Ouais, j'avoue… ça a prit de plus grandes proportions que ce que je pensais…

Nmfrter : «veux pas mourir!» mais ce pauvre Brad, c'est un incompris…

Merci aussi à Ewylyn pour ses reviews constantes et Ariani Lee pour ses corrections

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _complot mis à jour _:

- Un lâche, ça a une conscience?

- N… non…

- C'est normal, supérieur.


	23. Complot mit à jour

Un petit cadeau: j'ai décidé de poster plus vite pour vous, cher lecteurs

Bonne lecture^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 : Complot mit à jour**

Demyx m'escorta jusqu'à la répétition, mais avant de me laisser entrer, il me confia :

- Méfie toi de Marluxia, pas qu'il te veuille du mal, mais il trempe dans des trucs louches. Alors fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouve mêlée à ses magouilles…

- Je ferais attention… ne t'inquiète pas…

Me tournant vers la porte, je pris une grande respiration avant de l'ouvrir. J'avais un trac fou, je n'avais pas revu le Supérieur depuis ce matin-là, dans son bureau… Je craignais d'affronter son regard plein de déception.

Cependant, il n'y eu ni marques de contrariété, ni allusions à l'incident. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé cette journée-là… Alors que ma main était toujours bandée, alors que mes cheveux avaient cette nouvelle coupe inégale… Comme si mon léger essoufflement et le timbre plus rauque de ma voix étaient normaux…

Tout s'était bien passé, j'attendais qu'Axel finisse de se disputer avec Xigbar pour qu'il me reconduise à ma chambre, lorsque le Supérieur vint me demander de le suivre à son bureau. Je perdis le peu d'assurance que j'avais, certaine qu'il voulait me parler de ma mission ratée, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait :

- Ton responsable de stage a appelé l'autre jour, me révéla-t-il en avançant dans les couloirs. Il voulait te parler, mais tu étais… occupée… je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, que tu es une jeune femme travaillante. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te parler, puisqu'il ne peut pas venir ici…

- Lorsque vous lui avez parlé, vous ne lui avez pas mentionné d'échecs?

- Quels échecs? Il ne s'est rien passé de tel, n'est-ce pas? Puisque je ne t'ai pas confié de mission individuelle dangereuse…

Il était menaçant, me fixant de toute sa hauteur avec ses yeux jaunes de rapace. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite souris qui lui servirait de repas. Mais d'un autre côté je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il niait ce qui s'était passé. Il faisait comme si il ne m'avait pas donné cette mission ce fameux matin, ici même. Je me rappelais cette conversation, malgré tout ce qui avait eu lieu par la suite…

_- Merci d'être venue si tôt, avait fait l'argenté._

_- C'est normal, supérieur, lui avais-je répondu._

_- J'ai une mission pour toi. C'est une mission confidentielle, tu ne dois en parler à personne. Il y a des traitres dans l'organisation, et nous devons les démasquer… Tu vas mettre le manteau standard que tu es supposée avoir caché, puis tu vas te rendre au laboratoire et chercher des preuves dans les notes de Vexen._

_- Mais il risque de me surprendre… sauf si je lui donne de la nocturnaline… _

_Une légère crispation avait traversé le visage de l'homme, juste avant qu'il ne réponde :_

_- Bien sur, Vexen adore le thé, cela conviendrait parfaitement… Il y en a justement à la cuisine… Alors bonne chance…_

_Je m'étais précipitée à la cuisine, après être passée à ma chambre prendre la plante. J'avais préparé le breuvage, puis un plateau pour transporter le tout élégamment. Je l'avais trouvé dans la salle à manger, avec Zexion, qui s'arrêta de parler à mon entrée, mais j'avais tout de même entendu une phrase étrange :_

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Xemnas voulait que je te dise ça!_

_Je lui avais servi le thé, m'excusant auprès du plus jeune, car je n'avais qu'une tasse. J'entendis que le Savant porte la tasse à ses lèvres avant de partir me changer et me rendre au lab…_

Une pression sur mon bras me sortit de mes souvenirs. L'argenté était très proche, trop pour que je me sente en sécurité, l'air plus mauvais que précédemment.

- Alors? Il ne s'est rien passé? Fit-il en augmentant sa poigne sur mon bras.

- N… non… rien…

- Alors tu pourras répondre correctement à ses questions…

Il me relâcha pour composer le numéro que mon superviseur devait lui avoir donné, avant de me tendre le combiné, que je pris nerveusement. Mon professeur décrocha après trois sonneries.

Je répondis aux questions, le plus naturellement possible, affirmant que tout allait bien… Alors que j'avais peur, j'étais seule et surtout que je ne comprenais pas tout ce qui se passait ici… Tout ça sous le regard de prédateur de Xemnas. J'aurais tellement aimé l'enfermer dans un coffre pour qu'il arrête de me fixer.

Une fois l'entrevue terminée, je lui fis part de quelques détails, essayant d'oublier le fait que tout ce que je faisais, l'était sous une certaine menace :

- Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait lui envoyer votre évaluation et mon rapport par la poste.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à les envoyer ensemble le jour de ton départ, avant de faire la pièce.

J'acquiesçai, puis je pus enfin sortir, après des menaces sous-entendues si je parlais… Si je partais, j'échouerais le stage, si je parlais aussi… J'étais coincée…

Demyx m'attendait devant la porte, faisant les cents pas anxieusement. Je fus soulagée de le voir…

- Ça va Xana? T'es vraiment pâle…

- Oui, je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Bien sur! Qu'est qu'il y a?

- J'aimerais… aller dehors…

- Mais il pleut dehors…

- Je sais… mais ça fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie…

Il hésita un peu avant d'accepter.

Dehors, il faisait frais sous la pluie. Je levai le visage au ciel, écartant les bras, laissant l'eau couler. Je commençai à frissonner, mais je ne voulais pas rentrer.

- Viens, j'ai un endroit à te montrer… me proposa-t-il en me tendant une main que j'attrapai sans hésitations.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans un couloir des ténèbres pour déboucher dans une petite ville aux teintes orangées. Le maître de l'eau nous sécha, puis il m'entraina vers se qui semblait en être le centre. Il acheta deux glaces bleues à un commerçant. M'en tendant une, il me dit d'attendre pour y gouter.

Nous montâmes au sommet d'une tour, qui était en fait la gare. Nous nous assîmes, lui, les pieds dans le vide, moi le dos bien appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment, ce qui me rassurait…

- Maintenant tu peux manger.

La glace goutait à la fois sucré et salé. Un gout unique…

- C'est bon, mais c'est à quelle saveur?

- Eau de mer.

Les toits orange brillaient sous les rayons du soleil.

Je me sentais sereine. Libérée de l'organisation, des menaces. J'étais libre, pour un moment… jusqu'à se que nous rentrions. Mais bientôt je serais vraiment libre, après la pièce…

- Demyx, j'ai peur.

Il recula pour être à côté de moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux et compris (t) que je ne parlais pas que du vertige.

- Moi aussi, mais tout ira bien… Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger…

- J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas aussi simple… marmonnai-je

- Qu'est que tu dis?

- Rien…

-0-0-0-

Quelque chose m'échappait, mais je ne trouvais pas quoi. Tout d'abord, il y avait le comportement du Supérieur : Est-ce qu'il cherchait seulement à protéger l'organisation? À la garder unie? Ou il y avait autre chose? Ensuite, pourquoi Vexen voulait me parler? Ou en fait il voulait finir le travail?

Une fois encore, on me secoua pour que je joue à mon tour. Je n'étais pas du tout concentré sur notre partie de Monopoly. Je brassai les dés, puis avançai mon pion, un coffre, jusqu'à la case «le pays imaginaire».

- Tu es chez moi! Hurla Axel. Tu me dois 20 munnies!

Je lui filais un bout de papier représentant l'argent. Puis il brassa pour arriver sur le dernier chemin de fer libre.

- Je l'achète! J'ai tout les chemins de fer, alors gare à vous!

Il éclata de rire après ce jeu de mots pourri, laissant Demyx, Roxas et moi perplexes.

Des coups frappés à la porte l'empêchèrent d'essayer de nous expliquer ce que nous avions déjà compris… Le sitariste alla ouvrir la porte.

- Je dois lui parler, déclara Zexion en entrant.

- C'est rare de te voir hors de la bibliothèque, le nargua le roux. Que nous vaut le malheur de cette visite?

- Je suis ici pour Xana.

- Pour moi?

- Oui, je sais ce qui ce passe, j'ai trop mauvaise conscience de les laisser faire…

- Un lâche, ça a une conscience? Siffla Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

- Écoute Xana, je suis ici pour t'aider, mais si je me fais insulter, je pars…

- Axel, soit tu te tais, soit tu t'en vas, répondit le sitariste avant moi.

- Bon, ce que je vais vous raconter n'est connu que des fondateurs et de Saix. Si Xemnas a pris une stagiaire, ce n'est pas par bonté, mais pour se servir d'elle. Le but était de faire des expériences sur son cœur, enfin, sur le tien.

- Des expériences… quel genre d'expériences? Demandai-je.

- Surement comment nous transplanter un cœur. Ou la possibilité de le reproduire, des choses dans ce gout là… heu... ça va?

Je tremblais, horrifiée par ces révélations, car je comprenais que tout cela causerait ma mort… Maintenant je savais que j'avais une raison concrète d'avoir peur…

Je lui dis de continuer.

- Je crois que le Supérieur a voulu forcer Vexen à faire les expérimentations, pour cela, il l'a fait te surprendre dans son laboratoire… Je pense cela car, vois-tu, ce matin-là lorsque tu lui as amené le thé, Xemnas m'avait demandé de dire à Vexen de ne pas boire ce que tu lui donnerais… Il avait l'air tendu, très tendu, lorsqu'il m'a ordonné de faire cela…

- Je me rappelle que vous aviez l'air bizarre tous les deux… Ces révélations expliquent bien des choses… mais, je viens de penser à un truc… comment vous m'avez trouvée? J'avais jamais pensé vous le demander… demandai-je en me tournant vers mes amis.

- On avait entendu Xaldin parler au glaçon, il lui demandait de jeter un œil sur le labo, et on avait trouvé ça étrange comme demande, fit Demyx. Alors on est allée voir ce qui se passait…

- Ensuite, poursuivi Zexion, Xaldin vint me dire qu'il croyait que le Supérieur devenait fou, qu'il lui avait ordonné de dire au scientifique d'aller voir au labo. Alors je suis allé voir à mon tour.

Je connais un peu la suite, le maître de l'eau m'avait raconté vaguement l'arrivé du numéro VI, puis Xemnas qui leur avait dit de garder le silence et de ne pas me poser de questions…

Je m'aperçu que Demyx tremblait de rage, Axel et Roxas n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur non plus… Moi j'étais terrifiée, je me sentais utilisée, meurtrie… Le numéro VI brisa le silence :

- Je crois qu'on peut réussir à te faire sortir sans détruire l'organisation…

- Moi j'irais bien casser la gueule à Xemnas, déclara le musicien.

- Non, tu ne feras pas ça… réfléchis, il voulait notre bien à tous, nous redonner un cœur, seulement, comme il ne sait pas comment, il essaie du mieux qu'il peut… Et réfléchissez à ça sans tricher: Auriez-vous eu la même réaction si vous n'aviez pas connu la personne à qui il réservait ce sort?

Ils n'osaient pas avouer, mais je savais que le Conspirateur Ténébreux avait raison. Je comprenais les motivations de l'argenté, mais ne les approuvais certainement pas…

- Toi qui es si insensible, on peut savoir pourquoi tu es là? Demanda le roux.

- Je ne pourrais pas supporter le battement d'un cœur volé, ou torturé… C'est un peu égoïste, mais contentez-vous de cette explication…

Zexion nous confia qu'il croyait que l'argenté me capturerait après la pièce, faisant croire à mon départ. Je compris pourquoi il voulait envoyer toute la paperasse avant le spectacle… Nous constatâmes que nous pouvions nous servir de cela pour mon évasion, autrement dit pour me faire filer juste sous le nez de Xemnas…

* * *

Bon, c'était la fin des gros mystères… ou presque XD j'étais pas pour dévoiler le plan d'évasion, ça aurait enlevé du charme à la suite…

Je suis pas retournée à la clinique, donc j'ai rien à raconter, sauf qu'il me reste 3 jours, déjà presque fini, le temps passe vite ( plus que ma fic XD)

* * *

nmfrter : Mais avoue que Xig dit la vérité… XD Je suis un chat qui sauve des chiens, c'est contradictoire, non? Et le nonoss, je le refile à Wilson, pcqu'il sait retrouver le chemin de la maison, mais ça, y'a personne qui me croit…

Ewylyn : Ben j'aimais bien l'idée qu'ils s'inquiètent tout le temps… Ouais j'ai fait exprès pour que ça le soit, jusqu'à ce que les réponses soient dévoilées… Un moment culte? Pour vrai!? ^^ merci, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes reviews^^ Je vais faire attention…

mélain : Même Xig a parfois besoin de changer de coiffure…XD J'étais pas pour la laisser sans surveillance… Mais de rien^^ *mange aussi du choco*

aquila : Lol, on veut toutes ce genre de garde rapprochée… j'avais peur d'en faire trop avec Axel, mais ça semble correct^^ j'aurais du apeller cela : le rapport de Xigbar, ou comment faire faire une dépression au supérieur… XD Je vais être prudente…

merci aussi à ma bêta Ariani Lee

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _Les menaces ne sont plus sous-entendues _:

- Aie! Relaxe! Espèce de brute!

- Y'a plus de porte…

- C'est vraiment pas clair…


	24. Les menaces ne sont plus sousentendues

Je vous l'avais promis, voilà la fameuse pièce de théâtre…

Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 24 : Les menaces ne sont plus sous-entendues

Le jour de la pièce arriva bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru : entre les répétitions et la conception du plan d'évasion, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer… mais nous étions à peu près prêts dans les deux cas.

En me levant, je découvris un bouquet de lilas et de roses sur ma table de chevet. Je lus le petit mot qui l' accompagnait :

_Pour la rose au milieu des épines, qui souhaite devenir un lilas_

_Marluxia_

J'étais émue, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux malgré moi. On me donnait rarement des cadeaux, mais celui-là tombait bien, il me donna du courage pour affronter cette journée. Demyx commençait à se réveiller, j'essuyais mes yeux pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Lorsqu'il s'assit, je lui souhaitais bon matin :

- Bon matin à toi aussi, me répondit-il. Tu te sens prête?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai un trac fou… En fait, je suis plutôt terrorisée…

- Ça va aller, nous te lâcherons pas de la journée, puis Axel te protégera sur scène, mais surtout après… Notre plan est au point, ça va aller, et ils ne voudront pas déclencher une bagarre…

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ait raison.

-0-0-0-

Quelques heures plus tard, le musicien m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du Supérieur. Encore plus nerveux que moi, je réussis à lui faire dire ce qui le tracassait :

- Comment être sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance? Qu'il n'est pas avec eux? Après tout, c'est un fondateur…

- Nous n'avons pas trop le choix, sans lui nous n'aurions pas su ce qui se tramait. Je veux le croire. Nous allons suivre le plan…

Il acquiesça avant que j'entre dans le bureau. Xemnas et Zexion étaient en grande discussion.

- J'ai apporté mon rapport, fis-je timidement.

Il sortit une grande enveloppe et y glissa son évaluation, puis les feuilles que je lui tendais, y jetant un coup d'œil, il déclara :

- Parfais, il ne restera plus qu'à poster tout cela…

- Je pourrais m'en charger, proposa le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

L'argenté accepta, à mon grand soulagement. Le jeune homme partit donc immédiatement, je savais qu'il irait échanger mes pages contre celles que je lui avais données la veille, avant de poster le tout. Ce que le numéro I avait vu était un leurre, où je recommandais cet endroit pour des stagiaires, mais il n'en était rien. Mon véritable rapport expliquait tous les dangers auxquels j'avais été exposée, sans divulguer qu'en fait les membres de l'organisation n'étaient pas de humains mais des similis recherchant un cœur, puisque cela aurait aussi nuit à mes amis que cette information soit dévoilée…

Je ressortis rapidement, mais pas assez, avant que je n'attrape la poignée de la porte qui venait de se refermér, l'homme m'empoigna le bras. Il me fixait encore de son regard de faucon, que je tentais de soutenir…

- Si tu tentes certaines choses ce soir, tes chevaliers servants écoperont… Surtout si j'apprends que tu leur as trop parlé.

J'étais incapable de bouger, quelle idiote j'étais, si seulement j'avais suivi Zexion plus vite, il ne m'aurait pas retenue… Il resserra sa prise :

- Compris?

À ce moment des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent. Me lâchant, il ouvrit à un sitariste très anxieux.

- Marluxia veut que Xana viennent essayer un costume…

Cela n'était pas vrai, je le savais puisque tout était déjà choisi depuis la semaine précédente. Mais j'étais soulagée, je me précipitai dans le couloir, trainant le châtain jusque dans un coin désert. Je m'arrêtai, saisissant mon bras meurtri, je m'appuyai au mur. Tout en fermant les yeux, je me laissai glisser par terre.

J'étais faible, cette évidence me frappa de plein fouet. Ça me dégoutait, je devais toujours compter sur eux, incapable de m'arranger seule… Rien ne me servait de me bercer d'illusion : j'étais et je resterais une fillette apeurée…

Le maître de l'eau se laissa glisser à mon côté. Cela me rappela ce qu'il avait dit : _tes chevaliers servant écoperont…_ Je me crispai, je ne voulais pas qu'il leur fasse du mal, ou qu'il les envoie se faire tuer dans des endroits dangereux… mais il était en quelque sorte trop tard : Ils savaient déjà tout ce qui entourait cette sombre histoire…

- Xana? Ça va aller?

- Je ne peux pas partir…

- Tu ne peux pas rester, sinon tu risque gros…

- Je sais, je ne veux pas mourir non plus… Mais si je m'enfuis…

Je m'interrompis, je ne pouvais pas lui dire cela, je n'avais pas le droit, ça ne se faisait pas… mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas lui mentir…

- Il va se venger sur nous…

Je fus soulagée qu'il comprenne sans que j'aie à dire cette horrible chose à voix haute. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous veillerons les uns sur les autres, nous ne le laisserons pas nous avoir, tout comme nous réussirons à te faire sortir d'ici sans qu'il ne te poursuive.

- Vous ne pourriez pas venir avec moi?

- Non, nous il nous retrouverait, à cause des ténèbres que nous dégageons. Puis il nous exécuterait… Et en restant ici, nous pourrons voir à ce qu'il ne tente rien contre d'autres humains.

Je comprenais, mais ça me rendait triste. Je n'eus pas le temps de me morfondre, puisque le temps avançait, je devais vérifier que j'avais ramassé toutes mes affaires.

-0-0-0-

L'heure de la pièce était enfin arrivée. J'avais revêtu une jupe rouge bouffante avec un chemisier et un tablier blanc, j'étais la seule avec un vrai costume, les autres portaient leur manteau. Marluxia m'avait fait essayer plusieurs morceaux presque tous plus laids les uns que les autres, me prenant vraisemblablement pour une poupée… Ce qui m'avait évidement amenée à poser des questions : mais pourquoi y avait-il autant de déguisements féminins? Je ne réussis pas à avoir de réponses claires à cela…

En attendant le début du spectacle, je restais collée au roux, évitant tout contact avec les autres membres, enfin ceux dont je me méfiais…

Nous nous installâmes dans la partie du décor qui représentait une maisonnette. Lorsque le rideau se leva, Axel et moi faisions mine de dormir dans la pénombre de la scène, alors que Xemnas et Saix, le père et la belle mère, faisaient semblant de parler. Marluxia commença la narration avec son exagération habituelle, ce qui fit taire le public :

- Il était une fois, un bucheron qui vivait dans la forêt avec ses enfants Axel et Gretel et sa nouvelle femme. Les temps étaient durs, ils n'avaient plus de quoi se nourrir tous les quatre. Une nuit, alors qu'elle croyait les enfants endormis, la belle-mère fit une terrible proposition au père.

Un spot les éclaira, question des les mettre en valeur…

- Nous n'avons même plus assez de pain pour nous, commença le berserker. Nous devons aller perde les morveux dans la forêt.

- Mais j'aaaaiiime mes enfants! Nous trouverons une autre solution!

La voix de notre narrateur reprit :

- La Chipie… heu… la femme le harcela jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Cependant, ils ignoraient que les jeunes avaient tout entendu, maintenus réveillés par la faim.

Cette fois ce fut nous qui fûmes éclairés par la lumière du projecteur. J'étais si nerveuse de prononcer ma première réplique, que j'en avais la bouche sèche.

- Aller, c'est à toi… me glissa le tatoué.

- Je sais… mais j'ai l'impression de tout oublier…

- Allez, tu peux pas être pire qu'eux…

Je pris une grande respiration pour commencer à débiter mon texte d'une voix forte, mais tremblante:

- Oh Axel! Qu'allons-nous faire? C'en est fait de nous!

- N'aies crainte, je trouverais une solution.

Le maître des flammes tenta de se glisser dehors par la chatière, mais resta coincé. C'est avec un fou rire incontrôlable que je l'aidai à se dégager, ce qui se termina par une destruction partielle de la porte. Une fois sorti, il reprit ses esprits, regardant autour de lui, il ne trouva pas les cailloux.

- Marly! Où t'as foutu les roches?

- Merde! Fais comme s'il y en avait… je les ai oubliés…

Il ramassa donc des petites pierres imaginaires, tout en pestant contre l'Assassin. Revenant près de moi, il déclara :

- Dors bien petite fleur, heu … sœur… tout ira bien.

- le lendemain matin, la folle, heu… femme réveilla les mômes tôt.

Le céruléen nous secoua sans ménagement :

- Levez-vous fainéants, nous devons aller couper du bois! Prenez ce pain, mais ne le mangez pas tout de suite, il n'y aura rien d'autre pour déjeuner.

Il asséna un coup de pied au roux qui ne se levait pas assez vite…

- Aie! Relaxe! Espèce de brute!

Je vis bien qu'il était sur le point de se jeter sur l'autre. Je lui attrapai la main :

- Axel, mon frère adoré, sortons d'ici…

Nous sortîmes, puis suivant les deux autres, le numéro VIII commença à jeter ses cailloux imaginaires sur le sol. Un bruit me fit sursauter : me retournant, je vis des arbres pousser pour faire une forêt. Je compris que c'était le rosé qui avait créé ce phénomène.

- Restez ici pendant que nous allons cueillir… couper du bois…

- Bientôt, la nuit tomba, alors qu'Axel et Gretel étaient toujours seuls.

- J'ai peur Axel.

- N'aies crainte, attendons que la lune se lève et nous pourrons retrouver notre chemin… bien qu'il n'y ait pas réellement de roches et que je ne comprenne pas comment j'aurais pu en ramasser assez de toute manière…

Je me retins de rire alors que j'entendais notre metteur en scène jurer. Nous avançâmes vers la cabane, les arbres s'écartèrent, Xemnas nous attrapant comme un père heureux de revoir ses enfants… Nous nous couchâmes tous, puis le manège du début recommença : La belle mère qui force le père à abandonner ses enfants…

- Oh, Axel! Qu'allons-nous faire?

Une évidence me frappa soudainement : Je jouais le rôle d'une gourde… Dans toute l'histoire, il n'y avait qu'une fois que ce personnage pensait par elle-même et sauvait un peu la situation… Je dus avouer que ça me ressemblait, ce qui me choqua un peu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais trouver une solution.

Le roux se leva puis sortit de la maison, une douce voix aux tendances assassines le rappela à l'ordre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! La porte est verrouillée!

- Y'a plus de porte…

- Fais comme si!

Il revint auprès de moi, m'assurant qu'il trouverait une solution… Le lendemain matin le Devin Lunaire recommença à donner des coups de pieds au numéro VIII. Cette fois je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, il sauta sur l'autre.

J'aperçus un mouvement du coin de l'œil : Xemnas s'approchait avec des intentions pas nettes. Ne sachant quoi faire, je traversai la scène en courant, question de mettre un peu de distance entre l'argenté et moi. Complètement paniquée, je fis apparaître mes armes pour les lancer sur les combattants, il n'était pas question que je les sépare à mains nues, et personne ne semblait vouloir s'en mêler… sauf Demyx et Roxas qui s'étaient aperçus que quelque chose clochait…

Marluxia débarqua sur scène, question d'engueuler ses acteurs qui venaient de se séparer… Nous reprîmes le conte au moment au Hansel, enfin Axel, et Gretel sont de nouveau seuls dans la forêt. Je pris la main du tatoué :

- Axel j'ai si peur retrouverai-je un jour la sécurité de mon foyer?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me dévisagea que je compris que je m'étais un peu trompé dans le texte… Mais n'en faisant pas un cas, nous fîmes semblant de marcher dans la forêt du maître des plantes. Les arbres s'écartèrent pour nous faire voir la fameuse maison en pain d'épices, ou dans ce cas-ci en carton…

- Oh j'ai si faim, fis-je.

- Alors prenons une bouchée, me répondit mon «frère».

Le borgne sortit de je ne sais où, nous invitant à diner. Puis ce fut l'entracte. Restant avec Rafale de Flammes dansantes, j'allai boire un peu d'eau. Puis nous nous rendîmes près du rideau pour écouter ce que nos spectateurs disaient :

- Elle est pas si mal, j'ai cru qu'elle était pour pleurer lorsqu'ils étaient perdus la deuxième fois… Qu'est que t'en penses Larx?

- Tu as raison Lux… mais elle est trop timide…

- Ah! Vous voila! Grogna l'Archer. Il y a des changements de dernière minute pour la fin, On doit maintenant faire une version dramatique ou la sorcière gagne… caprice de l'autre.

Nous prîmes les feuilles. Lorsqu'il repartit, je m'empressais de chuchoter à mon ami :

- C'est vraiment pas clair…

- Ouais, Marly n'aurait pas changé la pièce à la dernière minute… Quoiqu'il arrive, tiens-toi à la version prévue…

Lisant rapidement les pages, je compris que la sorcière poussait Gretel dans le four dans cette version… Je ne savais pas à quoi ces changements mèneraient, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon pour moi, j'en étais convaincue…

* * *

Et bien c'est dans la dernière ligne droite… la fin approche… C'est triste…

J'ai fini mon stage, ça a passé tellement vite… j'ai eu du plaisir et contrairement à Xana je n'ai pas risqué ma vie, juste quelques morsures et coups de griffes…

nmfrter : mais ce pauvre Xemy, il ne veux que retrouver un cœur… bon j'avoue que j'en ai fait un salop XD ne Sali pas souba pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine… I'm so evil XD Patchwork power!

aquila : Ouais, j'ai toujours pris Zexion pour un type pas trop méchant^^ contente que ça t'ai plu^^

mélain : J'aime bien Zexion, alors je voulais le faire participer^^ lol, du calme la reine de cœur XD Maiheu… ce jeu de mot, c du fait vécu! J'ai vraiment sortie ça y'a longtemps… Pour Vexen, il est mélangé… mais bon… J'suis contente que tu ai remarqué mes effort pour rejoindre le jeu^^

Merci à Ewylyn et GirlLast pour leur reviews et à Ariani Lee pour les corrections

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, _une fin mouvementée_ :

- Donc c'est ici que tu te caches…

- Depuis quand tu es gêné toi?

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire…


	25. Une fin mouvementée

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 25 : Une fin mouvementée

Pendant que le roux et moi réfléchissions aux faux changements de la pièce, la voix de l'Assassin Gracieux recommençait la narration :

- Axel et Gretel mangèrent à leur faim ce soir-là. La vieille dame leur avait préparé une multitude de plats succulents. Ils sont où ces deux là?

Nous nous précipitâmes à notre place. Xigbar attrapa le roux pour le mettre dans une cage :

- Je vais t'engraisser pour te manger! Il est si rare que mon plat préféré se présente à ma porte de la sorte!

Je remarquai que quelque chose clochait : Axel semblait véritablement enfermé… J'eus peur d'avoir compris leur stratagème, je sus que je ne devais en aucun cas m'approcher du «four» surtout la porte ouverte…

Je commençais à penser que sortir de ce nid de serpents serait infaisable, du moins sans démolir l'organisation. Les tensions étaient déjà assez fortes, s'il y avait rébellion, il y aurait des morts, puisque Xemnas ne supporte pas les traitres, ce que nous ne voulions en aucun cas. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avions choisi qu'il fallait que mon départ soit discret et que les autres membres ne sachent pas qui m'aurait aidée…

- Maintenant, fais à manger pour ton frère petite idiote!

Je fis mine de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. La «sorcière» m'empêcha de m'approcher du tatoué, me prenant les assiettes des mains pour lui donner lui-même…

- Tends le doigt que je vois comment tu es gras.

Le maître des flammes lui tendit un bout de bois.

- Pas encore assez…

- Le temps passait, reprit le narrateur. Mais Axel ne semblait pas prendre un gramme aux yeux presque aveugles de la sorcière.

Le numéro II, après avoir encore touché le bout de bois, décida :

- J'en ai assez d'attendre! Petite idiote, mets de l'eau à bouillir pour que je fasse cuire ton frère.

Je m'exécutai, en essayant de parler à mon ami enfermé, mais l'autre se plaçait toujours entre nous deux… Puis vint le moment où il ouvrit le four :

- Petite idiote, je dois savoir si le four est assez chaud, entre dedans et vérifie.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

Il sembla mécontent que je sorte ma vraie réplique plutôt que de suivre ce qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt…

- Mais c'est simple, tu n'as qu'à entrer dans le four…

- Vous devriez me montrer comment faire…

- Mais c'est pourtant simple, tu entres et c'est tout!

- Mais ça semble si compliqué…

- Mais tu vas entrer là? Oui?!

- Non…

J'entendis l'Assassin murmurer innocemment au borgne :

- Xigbar, c'est à toi d'entrer dans le four? T'as oublié?

Avec un soupir, l'homme se pencha dans l'ouverture. Je savais que je devais le pousser, on avait pratiqué cela, mais j'avais peur de m'approcher de lui…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pousse-le…

Je m'approchai avec hésitation, aussitôt que je fus à sa portée l'homme m'attrapa :

- Je vous mangerai tout les deux pour mon diner!

Je me tortillais, pendant qu'il essayait de me pousser dans ce qui était définitivement un piège. Je hurlais, mais les autres dans la salle croyaient que ça faisait partie du spectacle. L'homme me traina jusqu'au four, où je m'appuyais les pieds lorsqu'il me souleva de terre. Le borgne était en train d'essayer de me déplacer les pieds lorsque la cage d'Axel partie en fumée. Le feu commença à brûler le reste des décors. Le roux s'avança vers nous, pointant un chakram sur mon kidnappeur :

- Lâche ma sœur!

- Jamais!

Je me débattais avec toute la fureur dont j'étais capable, mais mes coups de pieds et de poings restaient sans effet, lorsque qu'une main passa à ma portée je la mordis, ce qui eut l'effet escompté : il me lâcha tout en jurant. Je me précipitai derrière Axel, celui-ci m'ordonna tout bas:

- Cours! On te rejoint au point de rencontre, si on n'arrive pas dans quinze minute, pars!

Je m'élançai dans les coulisses, m'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas percuter Marluxia je le serrai rapidement dans mes bras :

- Désolée d'avoir gâché la pièce, mais je suis pressée! Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître.

Je repris ma course, cependant je changeai rapidement de direction, puisqu'un argenté pas très content s'amenait vers moi. Retraversant la scène, j'évitais l'archer pour me retrouver de l'autre côté des coulisses. Quelque chose agrippa le dos de ma chemise, mais la prise se relâcha après un son étouffé. Jetant un coup d'œil je vis que le Supérieur gisait, assommé par un sac de sable servant de contrepoids. J'atteignis le couloir à bout de souffle. Respirant un peu, je vis avec horreur Saix me rejoindre dans le corridor. Détalant comme je le pouvais, j'entendis un choc, comme quelqu'un qui tombe. Me concentrant sur ma route, plutôt que de me retourner, j'avançais vers ma destination.

À un croisement de chemin surgit Xaldin, je réussis à bifurquer avant qu'il ne pose la main sur moi. Là, encore j'entendis un bruit de chute dans mon dos

Je ralentis ma course, de plus en plus essoufflée, non seulement je venais de rallonger ma route, mais je m'étais lamentablement perdue. Des pas non loin de moi me forcèrent à prendre un couloir latéral. Avec désespoir je constatai que j'étais dans un cul de sac, je testai les poignées, pour me cacher dans une pièce : elles étaient toutes verrouillées!

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, je me tournais pour découvrir mon poursuivant : Vexen.

- Donc c'est ici que tu te caches…

Il s'avança vers moi. C'était fini. J'aurais voulu mourir dignement, mais au lieu de cela, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Le désespoir m'envahit, tombant à genoux, je plaquai mes mains sur mon cœur en sanglotant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais mourir de cette façon… Malgré mon épuisement j'invoquai mes cuillères, les pointant en tremblant sur le scientifique, nullement impressionné. C'en était trop, je les laissai échapper, m'écroulant par terre, avec la seule force de pleurer.

Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Je fermais les yeux, attendant, mais je sentis seulement sa main qui repoussait mes cheveux.

- Je ne voulais plus utiliser ton cœur… Xemnas savait que si je te surprenais à fouiller mon labo, je changerais d'idée… Il a monté un plan pour que ça arrive… et j'ai failli…

Si les néophytes n'étaient pas arrivés…

J'ouvris les yeux pour observer son visage triste. J'étais soulagée, puisqu'il n'était pas là pour m'éliminer. Par contre j'étais triste pour lui, il était si malheureux, c'était en partie de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas embrassé, il ne ressentirait pas ces sentiments qui le détruisaient. D'un autre côté, si je ne l'avais pas fait, il n'aurait pas hésité à me charcuter le cœur…

- Où te rendais-tu?

-0-0-0-

Marchant nerveusement entre les stèles, Demyx était extrêmement inquiet, répétant pour la énième fois les mêmes reproches :

- On aurait pas du la laisser partir seule dans la citadelle! Si on lui avait fait un couloir des ténèbres, elle serait en sécurité!

- Arrête, le coupa Axel. Tu sais que si on l'avait accompagnée, on aurait été accusé de trahison et exécuté froidement sans procès… Et n'oublies pas qu'elle supporte mal ce moyen de transport si elle est seule…

- Elle est peut-être partie alors?

- Peut-être ou elle a du attendre pour venir nous rejoindre…

- Peut-être qu'ils l'ont attrapée?

- Dem, calme-toi! Ordonna Roxas. Je vais aller faire un tour pour la trouver, vous deux, vous êtes mieux de vous tenir tranquilles…

Le blond avait raison, Axel avait failli brûler la moitié du théâtre et le sitariste avait inondé le reste…

Alors que Clef du Destin était sur le point de sortir, un passage noir s'ouvrit, pour laisser sortir le Savant Glacial, supportant une petite silhouette, qui se trouva à être Xana. Les garçons eurent une crispation, mais se détendirent lorsqu'elle remercia l'homme, avant qu'il ne retourne seul d'où il était venu.

La jeune femme semblait complètement épuisée, mais elle allait bien. Ils en furent soulagés. Par contre, ils étaient tous tristes : c'était le moment des adieux.

Roxas lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite, après une légère étreinte, il alla faire le guet dans le corridor. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu, mais sans plus.

Le roux s'approcha la serrant à lui briser les côtes.

- On se sera bien amusés malgré tout, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, merci pour tout Axel, je te dois beaucoup…

- J'ai une demande à te faire… mais ça me gène…

- Depuis quand tu es gêné toi?

- Ben… c'est délicat… je voudrais… écouter ton cœur…

Le sourire de la brune, fit place à l'étonnement.

- Mais si tu veux pas, je comprends…

- Non, je suis seulement étonnée… mais puisque que c'est à cause de lui tous (t) ce qui arrive, tu peux bien l'écouter.

Le tatoué se pencha pour poser l'oreille au dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, question de garder son équilibre.

- J'ai toujours pensé que les humains avaient deux cœurs(1), commença-t-elle. Le premier est l'organe qui sert de pompe pour le sang, celui dans notre poitrine. Le second, c'est celui qui est associé aux émotions, il est dans notre tête. Voila une des raisons qui me pousse à penser que vous ressentez vraiment des émotions. L'autre majeure étant vos manières d'agir…

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit, réfléchissant. Les mèches rousses de l'homme chatouillèrent ses narines, la faisant rire doucement. Après un moment, il la relâcha.

- Je vais aller me faire passer un savon par Xemmy, s'il est conscient et qu'il se rappelle quelque chose…

Avec un sourire en coin, il quitta la pièce.

Le musicien s'approcha à son tour, l'étreignant délicatement.

- Demyx… je suis désolée, je t'ai causé tant d'inquiétudes…

- Mais non, ta présence nous a fait plus de bien que de tord… Je vais vraiment m'ennuyer de toi.

- Moi aussi… cette expérience m'aura changée…

Après un long silence, Xana se dégagea. Elle sortit l'amulette en tête de mort, la serrant dans sa mains gauche, elle murmura quelque chose se concentrant de son mieux.

- Que me veux-tu petite? Demanda Hadès en apparaissant dans une grande flamme bleue.

- Je veux seulement que vous m'ameniez hors d'ici.

- Juste ça?

- Et qu'elle soit toujours vivante et en un seul morceau après, ajouta Mélopée.

- Bien sur… prends ma main et nous sortirons d'ici…

Demyx la prit une autre fois dans ses bras, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de leurs paupières fermées.

- J'ai pas toute la soirée… s'impatienta le dieu de la mort.

Les amis se séparèrent, sans le lâcher du regard, elle attrapa la main d'Hadès. Puis ils disparurent, laissant le jeune homme seul avec les pierres tombales. Laissé à lui-même, il s'assit dans un coin pour pleurer, sans savoir que peu de temps auparavant, son âme sœur s'était tenue au même endroit. (2)

* * *

(1) Deux cœurs : C'est une théorie que j'ai développé il y a longtemps (10 ans?), quand j'ai eu mes premiers cours de biologies. En apprenant la réelle fonction biologique du cœur, je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être le siège des émotions… tout ça bien avant KH, j'suis en avance sur mon temps… XD

(2) son âme sœur s'était tenue au même endroit : Oui, je parle de Xana… mais je m'explique : Je crois aux âmes sœurs, mais selon moi, elles peuvent être amis. Autrement dit, deux personnes faites pour se comprendre, sans nécessairement être amoureux ou être de sexe opposé… mais bon, c'est pas vision personnelle des choses… Vous pouvez bien les imaginer en couple si ça vous plais…

Ne me lapidez pas! Y'a un dernier chap… J'étais pas pour finir ça comme ça… XD

Mais pour moi, celui-ci a véritablement signé la fin, car le dernier était écrit depuis quelques temps déjà… Petite confession : Ça m'a secoué d'avoir finit de l'écrire…

* * *

Ewylyn : Ouais, Xemnas est le méchant prédateur qui bouffe les gentils lapins… Contente que tu es aimé la première partie de la pièce^^ Alors, que pense-tu de l'apparition de Vexen? Moi, je pense que comme les autres similis, il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il ressent…

nmfrter : car c'est Marly, il se doit d'être étrange…

aquila : D'accord, je lui mettrait bien le masque d'Hannibal XD Ah, si seulement ils partiraient en tourné dans notre monde…

mélain : (Secoue Zexion en lui gueulant de pas faire mal aux lectrices) Et bien Merci^^ j'ai du relire l'original, je m'en rappelai plus XD Xemnas est plus du genre à les foutre dehors à coup de pied dans le c**

Merci à Ariani Lee qui corrige mes terribles fautes


	26. Parce qu'une histoire n'est jamais finie

Et bien, c'est le dernier… snif…

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 26 : Parce qu'une histoire n'est jamais finie…

Axel et Roxas avaient réussi à avoir congé de mission et de tâches. Ils partirent donc vers leur destination préférée : La cité du Crépuscule. Évidement, ils passèrent chez le marchand de glaces, question d'y acheter deux glaces à l'eau de mer.

En arrivant au vendeur, ils entendirent une voix qui ne leur était pas étrangère :

- Bien! Tu es en voi**e **de devenir l'employé du mois! Continues de vendre autant de glaces et tu auras un bonus, faisait une femme leur tournant le dos.

- Tu crois que c'est elle? Questionna le blond.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en être sur… HÉ! XANA!

La femme se retourna, dévoilant le visage souriant de leur amie.

- Salut les garçons! Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, mais que fais-tu ici?

- J'ai été embauchée par la compagnie à laquelle cette boutique appartient. Je fais un peu de tout : développement, gestion d'employés, systèmes de défenses contre les sans cœurs pour les boutiques des autres mondes…

- C'est super! On va pouvoir se revoir de temps à autre alors!

- Oui. Je vous offre les glaces, fit-elle en leur tendant chacun une friandise à l'eau de mer.

- Tu viens faire un tour avec nous?

- Bien sur!

Alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant au toit de la gare, la jeune femme constata la disparition du roux. N'en faisant pas un cas, elle continua son ascension. Une fois en haut, elle ne trouva pas Roxas qui la précédait… Mais où étaient-ils?

Entendant un léger bruit, elle se tourna vivement, pour se retrouver face à un Demyx au grand sourire. Ils s'étreignirent avec joie.

- Ça fait longtemps… murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai eu peur qu'Hadès n'ait pas respecté sa promesse…

- Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter maintenant, je vais bien.

- C'est joli tes cheveux comme ça…

Passant une main dans sa chevelure, lui arrivant désormais aux épaules, elle le remercia du compliment. Ils s'assirent pour discuter de choses et d'autres.

Ils bavardèrent des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel les rejoigne avant de partir pour Oblivion, annonçant au musicien qu'il était temps de rentrer, l'argenté le cherchant pour une mission, juste. Devant l'interrogation de la brune, le sitariste lui expliqua :

- C'est un manoir où plusieurs membres ont été envoyés en mission, ce qu'ils y font est classé top secret… Tu sais, depuis ton départ, l'organisation est plutôt morne… et y'a encore des trucs pas nets qui se trament… En plus je crois que Roxas est déprimé, mais on n'a aucune idée de pourquoi…

- Je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger…

- On verra…

Ils se saluèrent pour retourner chacun à leur travail. Ils n'en avaient pas envie, mais trop souvent, on doit faire ce qui doit être fait, et non ce qu'on voudrait.

FIN

* * *

Ewylyn : Tu as bien raison^^ils ont glissé sur de la glace XD J'avoue que j'aurais pu plus développer ça, mais j'y avais pas pensé… Nah il doit être dans une rage folle XD

nmfrter : Lumière-ténèbres, Lumière-ténèbres, Lumière-ténèbres… vive le four! Sinon la piz va être froide… Ok je débloque là…

mélain : Ben, Vexen voulait un peu se faire pardonner de l'avoir presque tuée, car dans le fond il l'aime bien, quoiqu'il n'est pas certain de ressentir des sentiments… J'avoue que c'était inattendu qu'Axel demande ce genre de chose, c'était un passage pour me faire plaisir…

aquila : Mais c'est toujours un plaisir^^ Je t'avoue que je me suis surprise à l'écriture de ce chapitre, surtout à la scène des au revoir… J'ai été les 3 jours suivant à me dire :« ça peut pas être finit»…

Merci à Ariani Lee pour ses corrections

* * *

Si vous avez des questions, n'importe quoi, je répondrais, j'ai prévu de poster un petit quelque chose, alors n'hésitez pas! Genre, Pourquoi des cuillères…

Mais vous pouvez en profiter pour me faire part de ce que vous avez aimé/détesté ou ressenti en lisant… Que vous lisiez maintenant ou un an après la publication, je réponds toujours, puisque vos commentaires me sont précieux.


	27. Réponses aux questions et reviews

Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement! XD

Bon, y'a certains trucs qui peuvent soulever les questions, et j'ai décidé de parler de ce qui m'as inspiré en même temps… (j'ai un peu de difficulté à me faire à l'idée que c'est finit -,-')

L'idée de départ : Il y a plus d'un an, les profs ont commencé à nous parler des stages que nous ferions cette année, ce qui a à peu près coïncidé avec ma rencontre avec l'organisation (que j'ai fais le tour de KH2 et de KH reCoM autrement dit…) Alors mon cerveau à fait d'étranges liens, peut-être dû à des recherches tardives sur kh…(1-2h du matin…)

Sources d'inspiration : Y'a parfois mon frère qui me donnait des idées, sinon le fait de laisser mon esprit vagabonder pendant les cours donnait toujours de bons résultats (pour l'histoire, ça changeait rien pour mes notes)

L'intrigue : Dans mon idée de base, il n'y en avait pas… C'était une série d'anecdotes et je n'avais pas un perso aussi construit. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, tout m'ai apparue…

Le nom : bah, au départ, je savais pas si je ferais de Xana une humaine ou une simili… et j'ai trouvé ce nom, j'ai pas eu envi de le changer après avoir choisi ce que je ferais d'elle…

Les armes : Je m'amusais à dessiner des membres de l'organisation que j'inventais et après avoir eu une remarque sur une qui avait une hache : « T'es dont ben violente», j'ai fait la suivante avec des cuillères (je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui mangeait du yogourt avec une cuillère…) Ce dessin a coïncidé avec le choix de l'arme. Et ce perso avait les cheveux inégaux, j'ai donc décidé à ce moment là que quelque chose arriverait pour qu'elle ait cette coiffure…

Casse-tête, ou technique puzzle : À chaque fois que j'ai une idée, je l'écris, donc à un certain moment je me retrouve avec pleins de bouts d'histoires, entre lesquels je dois faire les liens. Ce qui est étrange c'est parfois la facilité avec laquelle tout s'emboîte, je crois qu'inconsciemment, j'avais tout décidé…

And THE question : Ben oui, je vais faire une suite, j'ai commencé à l'écrire depuis la fin du stage… mais ça va prendre un certain temps avant de la poster…

nmfrter : bah je te tiens au courant… XD lumière ou ténèbres?

mélain : Je comprends, c'est important de faire ses devoirs. Contente que tu est aimé^^

aquila : Moi non plus… Merci pour tout ces beaux commentaires^^ ça me fait plaisir que tu es aimé. Ce fut vraiment un plaisir^^

Merci aussi à Ewylyn et Ariani Lee.

Ce fut un plaisir de lire chacune de vos reviews, au plaisir de peut-être ce revoir dans une autre histoire.


End file.
